Segredos Do Passado
by Liligi
Summary: Durante o 1 ano escolar, Alvo Potter conhece Rosaly, uma garota misteriosa que foi para Hogwarts para descobrir mais sobre seu passado sombrio, da qual ela não conhecia. Novos amigos e novos inimigos, uma nova aventura começa!
1. Chapter 1

Cap I

Há dezenove anos a Grã-bretanha permanecera em paz, a sombra do mal havia sido extinguida, e dois mundos tiveram que se levantar – mesmo que aos poucos – das cinzas que esta sombra havia deixado para trás.

Muitas famílias ficaram abaladas, mas sua estrutura aos poucos foi recuperada, muitas lágrimas e muito sangue foram derramados, tudo havia considerado 'para o bem maior' . Mas até que ponto esse 'bem maior' iria?

Até a extinção dos chamados trouxas? Da sobrevivência dos 'puros de sangue'? Ou quem sabe, até a morte de um dos escolhidos.

_"Um não viverá enquanto o outro sobreviver..."_

A frase que selaria o destino de um bruxo das trevas ou selaria o de um garoto que, por causa do amor de sua mãe, sobreviveu.

Harry ganhou a batalha final, entretanto, perdera muito. Por causa de Voldemort seus pais estavam mortos, seu padrinho Sirius, Dumbledore, sua fiel coruja Edwiges, seu professor Lupin, Tonks, a amiga estranha e até mesmo Fred, um dos seus amigos mais chegados.

Depois de muitos anos de sofrimento e culpa sua vida havia se reestruturado, casado agora com Gina, com quem teve três filhos: Tiago, Alvo e Lílian.

O filho mais velho já estudava em Hogwarts, e Alvo iria no início do ano letivo.

Embora os dezenove anos tivessem sido calmos, uma nova presença sombria ameaçava o mundo bruxo...

XxX

A professora McGonagall assumira o cargo de diretora da escola de bruxos, e naquela noite procurava por alguém especial.

A rua arborizada estava mal iluminada naquela noite, algum poste de iluminação tinha uma lâmpada quebrada. A professora, mestre em transfiguração, novamente transformara-se em um gato pardo e esperava calmamente sobre um galho de árvore.

Uma sombra cresceu ao longo da rua, mas ao se aproximar, a senhora de idade –transformada em gato – percebeu que era apenas uma garotinha, não tinha mais que uns onze anos.

Com olhos curiosos, McGonagall observou a menina que andava desacompanhada tarde da noite passar por ela e seguir adiante na rua, sempre séria e altiva, mas atenta ao menor ruído que ouvia.

Os longos cabelos castanhos caiam-lhe sobre os ombros e balançavam com o movimento do vento, os olhos castanhos olhando sempre adiante, era, com certeza, uma garota muito segura de si.

McGonagall achou que já era de se revelar, aproveitando que a rua estava vazia, passava das nove, e naquele momento as famílias mais nobres dormiam alheias à presença da bruxa, ou da garota que andava sozinha, ou até mesmo do poste apagado.

- Rosaly Spencer?

A garota virou-se e olhou com o mesmo olhar frio para a bruxa, sem alterar a expressão –na qual Mcgonagall esperava que se tornasse de assombro – parando a mais de três metros de distância dela.

- Você é Rosaly Spencer?

- O que quer? – A garota disse num tom firme, mas ainda impassível.

- Apenas falar com você.

- Você me aborda no meio da rua tarde da noite, para dizer-me apenas que quer conversar comigo? Aliás, 'truque' interessante o que você acabou de fazer...

- Sei que deve estar confusa, afinal, acho que já deve ter percebido que é diferente da maioria das pessoas a sua volta.

- Bem... – ela começou – Acho que está em vantagem. Sabe meu nome, sabe de meus problemas, quanto eu estou completamente desinformada, ou talvez se você se aproximasse para onde há luz eu poderia até ver o que posso fazer.

McGonagall achou melhor fazer o que a garota pedia, não queria causar uma desconfiança nela.

- O que quer de mim? – a menina tornou a perguntar – Vejo que você também não é igual aos outros... Tem as mesmas habilidades que eu.

- Habilidades? – McGonagall repetiu – Então, vejo que á está inteirada de seus poderes.

- Não perguntarei mais uma vez o que quer de mim.

- Rosaly ou srta. Spencer, como preferir que eu a chame, você completou onze anos, e nessa idade pessoas iguais a nós, costumam ir a um lugar especial, onde seus poderes podem ser desenvolvidos.

- Vá ao ponto. – Rosaly disse categórica, McGonagall respirou profundamente, era bem mais difícil fazer isso pessoalmente do que mandar uma carta por uma coruja.

- Você é uma bruxa, Rosaly.

-... – Mesmo com a revelação a garota de cabelos castanhos não demonstrou reação alguma, continuava indiferente àquela conversa igual a quando a começaram.

- Vim convidá-la para ir para a escola de bruxos, Hogwarts.

- Geralmente os convites são feitos por corujas, não?

- Co...Como você sabe disso? – Minerva gaguejou, atordoada com a resposta que a garota dera.

- Acha que eu não sabia que era uma bruxa? Por favor... – ela falou em um tom debochado.

- Bem, até onde sei você foi criada por trouxas...

- Sim, eu fui criada por trouxas, mas meu sangue é tão puro quanto o seu. E eu menti. Claro que a conheço. Você é Minerva McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts, a escola onde os bruxos são mandados para aprenderem a utilizarem sua magia corretamente. – ela fez uma pausa, McGonagall continuava completamente sem reação – Não há muitas coisas que vocês possam me ensinar que eu já não saiba. – Rosaly continuou, sem dar muita importância ao silêncio da bruxa. – Feitiços, poções, azarações. Aprendi tudo em livros. Deve saber que nessa mesma rua mora uma outra bruxa, não é? Sarah Farrel. Eu a conheci pouco depois de descobrir meus poderes, ela me mostrou vários livros usados por bruxos e me ensinou a usar meus poderes corretamente. Não preciso de sua escola.

Rosaly deu as costas e recomeçou a andar, Minerva estava estática com tanta informação, via a garota se afastar lentamente rua acima, sem ao menos hesitar.

- Espere! – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer. Rosaly parou novamente e virou para encarar McGonagall. – Pense melhor.

- Por que eu iria querer ir para Hogwarts?

- Bem, imagino que você tenha uma conexão com o mundo bruxo, ao qual você pertence, bem maior do que imagina. – ela disse tirando algo de um bolso interno da capa. – E pensei que seria corajosa suficientemente para tentar desvendar os seus próprios mistérios.

McGonagall aproximou-se de Rosaly e colocou um objeto dentro da mão dela.

- Daqui a dois dias enviarei uma coruja a você, pense sobre isso e responda. – ela disse, virando-se e depois desapareceu em pleno ar.

Rosaly observou a cena acontecer diante de seus olhos; Primeiro a bruxa estava lá e no momento seguinte ela havia desaparecido, sabia que técnica era aquela, bem, pelo menos na teoria: Desaparatação.

Ela abaixou os olhos para sua mão e olhou com atenção o objeto que McGonagall deixara para ela. Era um medalhão de ouro. Com o pingente em forma de coração, em que havia suas iniciais: R. W.

A bruxa abriu a jóia e viu em cada parte do coração duas fotos: Numa delas, havia uma mulher, tinha cabelos longos e lisos, tão castanhos quanto seus grande olhos, e em seu braço estava um bebê que sorria, entretanto havia um fato que chamava a atenção, o fato das fotos se moverem. Na outra foto havia a foto apenas da bebê que tentava pegar a câmera com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios.

Rosaly fechou o medalhão. Sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas, pela a grande familiaridade. A mulher era muito parecida consigo, ela tinha certeza de que ela era sua mãe. E o bebê era ela.

Guardou o medalhão dentro do bolso da calça jeans e seguiu para a casa onde sua outra mãe e seu outro pai a esperavam.

XxX

Alvo Potter era um garoto engraçado, ou assim seus irmãos o consideravam. Faltavam quatro dias para as aulas começarem, mas o garoto já havia arrumado e desarrumado mais ou menos quatro vezes o seu baú.

- Ei, Al – O garoto ouviu seu irmão mais velho, Tiago, chamá-lo – você tá levando umas ferraduras, né? Porque eu já te falei que assim que você pisa no salão comunal os veteranos irão te azarar, certo?

- E-Eu... É mentira, Tiago! – O garotinho berrou inseguro.

- Ah, não é não. Quando eu entrei no salão comunal pela a primeira vez, o Edward Jonas do terceiro ano me azarou e eu fiquei três dias todo verde.

- Só porque você é _azarado_ não quer dizer que eu também seja. – Al disse voltando a remexer nos objetos em seu baú.

- Eu não sou azarado! – Tiago protestou.

- Você é sim!

- Não sou não, Alvo! – Tiago falou quase gritando.

- Ah, você dois podem parar! – Gina adentrou o quarto – Seu pai já está dormindo! Ele teve um dia muito cansativo, sabiam? – ela ralhou.

- Desculpe, mamãe. – os dois responderam em coro.

- Vão dormir. Agora!

- Sim. – Tiago levantou-se do chão onde estivera sentado o tempo todo, passou pela a mãe e depositou m beijo na bochecha antes de ir para seu próprio quarto. – Boa noite, mamãe.

- Boa noite, Tiago. Boa noite, Al. – Ela se aproximou do filho do meio e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

XxX

Rosaly não conseguia dormir. O medalhão no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama chamava sua atenção. Ela poderia conhecer vários feitiços, várias maldições e ter conhecimento do mundo mágico. Mas não conhecia sua árvore genealógica.

Sarah a havia dito que todo bruxo puro-sangue é ligado, e ela até mesmo conhecia sua mãe, mas não falou muito do por que a mãe a ter abandonado num mundo onde ninguém conhecia a magia, ou seres mágicos.

Decidiu que no dia seguinte iria falar com Sarah e depois pensaria se iria ou não para Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Oiii! **

**Esta eh a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, então espero reviews sinceros! **

**A fic provavelmente será enorme jah q eu quero q abranja até q eles tenham dezessete anos (ou seja, até q eles se formem em hogwarts), mas eu quero q vcs sejam pacientes, pois eu tenho mtas fics pra fazer XDDD**

**Esses primeiro ano da fic, vai ser mais focado na Rosaly e no passado dela, então, gostando ou não da história, deixem um review, ok?**

**Bjus**

**Liligi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

Não eram mais que seis da manhã, mas Al já se encontrava acordado. Não saíra do quarto, claro, mas já estava desperto. Todos dormiam àquela hora, até mesmo a coruja branca que estava sobre a escrivaninha.

O garoto encantara-se com o animal quando foram ao beco diagonal. Insistira para que os pais a comprassem, e então sua mãe contou-lhe que Harry tinha uma coruja idêntica quando estudava em Hogwarts. O bichinho foi batizado de Edwiges II, em homenagem a fiel companheira de Harry.

Cansado de ficar encarando o teto, Al levantou-se e pegou um de seus livros escolares, no caso, História da Magia. Ele sempre gostara de História, ainda mais a da sociedade bruxa, ao contrario de Tiago que sempre adorou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Pensou em ler alguns capítulos antes das aulas começarem, assim não se sentiria tão 'perdido' durante as aulas, além do mais, já saberia caso se atrasasse algum dia.

Quando abriu o livro lembrou de Rose, sua prima. Ela com certeza já teria folheado todos os livros, aprendido várias fórmulas para preparar poções e vários feitiços somente lendo os livros.

Riu baixinho, não queria que ninguém – Inclusive sua coruja – acordasse. O primeiro capítulo falava de como os humanos e os bruxos vivam em harmonia há muito tempo atrás, e o porquê dos mundos terem sido separados e a existência dos bruxos apagada.

Os olhos verdes de Al percorriam a página, ávidos, ele adorava ler e saber! Além de estar ansioso para que suas aulas começassem logo!

O tempo foi passando sem que o garoto percebesse, e logo o sono também o venceu.

XxX

McGonagall observava atentamente o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore na parede. Não dormira a noite toda, estava muito preocupada com a decisão da garotinha de aceitar ou não estudar em Hogwarts.

- O que a aflige, Minerva? – A voz calma Dumbledore tirou Minerva de seus devaneios.

- Você sabe, Alvo. – ela disse com a voz fraca. – Rosaly Watson. Muito depende da resposta da garota. Se ela aceitar o perigo diminuirá, mas se ela negar pode representar um grande perigo para toda a sociedade.

- Ela é uma garota esperta. Fará o que tem que fazer.

- Ela é apenas uma criança. Não tem idéia de seu passado, do por quê ser criada por trouxas...

- Bem, se ela não sabe, logo saberá, não é?

- Sim, eu sei que ela irá querer saber sobre seu passado... Sobre seus pais... – ela suspirou pesadamente. – E as respostas serão muito duras para ela.

- Ela procurará Sarah Farrel.

- Eu sei disso...

- Sarah não saberá como responder as perguntas da menina. Na verdade há apenas uma pessoa que pode.

- Você se refere...?

- Sim. Ligue para Sarah e a avise.

- É o melhor a fazer, não é mesmo Alvo?

- A verdade sempre é o melhor caminho, Minerva.

XxX

Rosaly guardou o medalhão dentro do bolso de sua saia. Seus pais trouxas a esperavam para o café da manhã, mas ela não sentia fome. Estava ansiosa. Necessitava de uma resposta, mas aquelas pessoas que a adotou não saberiam responder...

Sabia que podia perfeitamente usar algum feitiço e fugir da casa de fininho, ou poderia sair sem dar explicação alguma, mas aquelas pessoas não mereciam isso. A protegeram durante toda a sua vida, lhe deram tudo e mereciam a verdade.

Mas para contá-los a verdade, ela teria primeiro que descobri-la...

- Bom dia. – ela disse, sentando-se à direita do pai.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – O homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros respondeu, desviando seu olhar do jornal que ele lia tão atentamente.

- Bom dia filhinha. – uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos esverdeados disse, depositando um beijo estalado na testa da garota. – Dormiu bem?

- Aham. – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Mamãe...

- Sim, Rosaly?

- Pode me servir logo? Eu queria ir falar com a Sra. Farrel.

- Não acha muito cedo para ir importunar a sra. Farrel, minha querida?

- Eu não vou importuná-la! - Rosaly protestou – Quero apenas fazê-la algumas perguntas.

- Tudo bem. – sua mãe disse dando-lhe outro beijo e indo para a cozinha.

XxX

Rosaly encarava a fronte de sua casa. Uma grande construção branca, com um grande jardim bem colorido na frente, aquelas pessoas poderiam comprar-lhe qualquer coisa, menos seu conhecimento. Conhecimento que ela buscava com Sarah Farrel.

Tocou a campainha uma vez e não demorou para que porta fosse aberta. Sarah Farrel não era uma senhora lá muito velha. Aparentava ter mais ou menos quarenta anos –embora Rosaly soubesse que ela tinha cinqüenta e dois –, tinha cabelos rareando, entre o preto natural e o branco –Que era natural da velhice – Não era muito alta, mas tinha uma postura ereta, o que fazia quase se curvar para trás, além de olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Bom dia, Rosaly.

- Bom dia, Sarah. – a garota disse séria. – Posso entrar?

- Claro, querida, entre. – Ela deu passagem para a garota e a acompanhou até a sala, onde as duas sentaram-se nos macios sofás da velha bruxa – O que a traz aqui tão cedo?

Rosaly respirou fundo.

- Ontem Minerva McGonagall me procurou. – ela respondeu sem rodeios.

- Minerva? Por acaso ela veio lhe convidar para estudar em Hogwarts?

- Sim. Pessoalmente.

- Esse com certeza não é um procedimento padrão.

- Eu sei. E... Bem... Ela me deu isso. – A garota tirou o medalhão de dentro do bolso e entregou a bruxa ao seu lado. – Tem R.W. gravado aí.

- Eu vi. – Sarah respondeu abrindo o medalhão e observando as fotos – Sua mãe...

- Eu percebi. – Rosaly respondeu sem alterar nada sua expressão.

- Você se parece tanto com ela.

- Esse não é o assunto, Sarah. – Rosaly disse categórica.

- Então qual é?

- Eu quero saber sobre meu passado. Detalhadamente.

Sarah respirou profundamente enquanto mirava o cordão em suas mãos.

- Watson.

- O quê?

- Seu verdadeiro sobrenome. R.W. significa Rosaly Watson.

- Meu sobrenome... Eu quero saber de tudo, Sarah! Tudinho.

- Eu não posso lhe responder isso, Rosaly.

- Por que não?

- Não sou a pessoa mais indicada.

- Você disse que conheceu minha mãe! Deve saber sobre meu passado.

- Sim Rosaly, eu sei sobre seu passado. Mas as respostas que necessita estão além do que eu posso lhe fornecer. Já lhe falei um pouco sobre seu passado.

- Muito pouco.

- Não. Fatos relevantes. Seu sobrenome... Os nomes de seus pais... Só posso lhe falar uma coisa a mais sobre você mesma.

- E o que é?

- Que você é um ser raro.

- O que?

- Você descende de três tipos de seres mágicos. Suas avós são ninfas, um dos seres mágicos mais poderosos que existem, pois ninfas...

- Têm conexão com a natureza. – Rosaly completou a frase.

- Isso. Mas seu avô materno é um trouxa. E seu pai é um sangue-puro. Os poderes que você possui, minha pequena, são inimagináveis.

- Do que está falando? Você também é uma bruxa, só sei fazer aquilo que me ensinou.

- Você sabe usar suas habilidades, meu bem, mas ainda não as encontrou.

- Sarah, eu...

- Eu não posso lhe falar mais nada no momento. Mas passa aqui depois que chegar da escola, e depois iremos conversar.

-..., Tudo bem...

Ela respondeu vencida, e depois voltou para sua casa.

XxX

- Bom dia, Al! – Lílian entrou no quarto do irmão mais velho e pulou na cama dele. – Acorda, Acorda, acorda!!

- Hã? Lílian? – o garoto falou esfregando os olhos – Que horas são?

- Quase nove! Você nunca dorme até tão tarde, Al! Levanta! A mamãe tá chamando! A gente vai para o zoológico com a tia Hermione, o tio Rony, a Rose e o Hugo! Levanta, levanta, levanta!! – ela continuou a saltitar na cama.

-Lílian, assim você vai quebrar a minha cama! – Alvo resmungou.

- Vai... Se... Arrumar! – ela disse pausadamente sem parar de saltitar.

- Tá bem, mas saia do meu quarto.

- Tá! – ela disse prontamente e saiu batendo a porta com um forte baque ao passar.

Alvo se trocou rapidamente e desceu. Seus irmãos já estavam à mesa, e sorriu ao ver que não só sua família estava lá, mas também Teddy e seus tios e primos.

- Oi, Al! – Rose falou sorrindo delicadamente para ele.

- Oi, Rose! – ele se aproximou da mãe a abraçou. – Bom dia, mamãe.

- Acordou tarde hoje, hein! – Gina disse com um sorriso.

- Bom dia papai. – o garoto abraçou seu pai que estava em pé conversando sobre quadribol com Rony. – Bom dia, tio.

- Bom dia, Al. – os dois responderam e retomaram a conversa sobre quadribol.

- Ei, Al. Olha o que eu aprendi a fazer – Rose disse, friccionando fortemente os olhos e fazendo uma maçã flutuar até mão do primo;

- Nossa! Isso é irado!

- Aham... - A garota sorriu.

- Eu estou louco para usar a minha varinha! – Al disse mordendo a maçã.

- Eu já testei a minha, você não?

- Eu quero deixar para usá-la só em Hogwarts! Assim vai ser especial!!

- Legal...

- Venham crianças. – Gina chamou e todos que estava ali na casa sentaram-se na mesa para desjejuarem e depois saírem para curtir o final das férias.

**- - - - - - - - **

**Oi, estou de volta com o segundo cap da fic **

**Não tenho comentários a fazer, apenas espero que estejam gostando **

**Bjiim**

**Liligi**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap III

A noite consumia a luz quente e acolhedora do sol de Londres, o frio começou a correr por toda a cidade, e mesmo com a temperatura caindo, alguém se atrevera a deixar o conforto de sua casa.

Andava calmamente enquanto entrava em uma rua iluminada apenas pela a lua. O único som que se ouvia naquele lugar era o barulho que o salto do sapato produzia, chamando a atenção de alguns cachorros sem dono que tinham ali. Entrou em um beco e avistou uma sombra ao longe.

- O ano letivo em Hogwarts está prestes a começar. – Uma mulher misteriosa dirigiu-se ao vulto que se escondia nas sombras. Sua voz saíra completamente segura, e parecia até mesmo uma melodia... Uma melodia da morte...

- Eu sei disso. – A voz que o 'vulto' emitiu pareceu fria, maligna, mas calma e firme.

- Não acha que McGonagall já procurou a garota? – A mulher atreveu-se a se aproximar da pessoa.

- Com certeza já procurou. Faz onze anos desde que a mãe dela foi morta, e ela levada para o mundo dos trouxas. A garota é essencial para a sobrevivência dos trouxas...

- Os poderes dela estão se fortalecendo.

- Não. Ainda estão apenas aflorando. Levará pelo menos um ano para que atinjam seu auge. – O dono da voz virou-se para a mulher. Os olhos azuis ressaltavam a brancura de sua pele.

- E o que faremos? Se permitirmos que ela vá a Hogwarts...

- Não entende? – a voz dele ressoou pelo beco, fazendo com que a mulher parasse de falar, ela assustou-se, e deveria, pois o modo que ele falara fora no mínimo irado. – Em Hogwarts ela aprenderá tudo o que necessita saber. Sobre ela mesma. E é do que eu preciso.

- E se Minerva conseguir convencê-la a ajudá-la?

- Eu posso virar o jogo.

Agora a lua reinava sobre o sol. O beco tornara-se ainda mais escuro.

- Estou cansado. – ele tornou a dizer. – Vá.

- Sim. – ela aproximou-se ainda mais dele, o envolveu-o em seus braços e beijou-lhe a boca. – Voltarei amanhã, descanse.

- Vá...

XxX

O motorista parou diante do portão da grande mansão em que Rosaly morava, ela passou a tarde toda ansiosa para ir ver Sarah, mas como ela usara um feitiço contra uma garota da sala, ela ficou de castigo.

Ninguém soube como ela tinha feito aquilo, mas havia apenas ela no cômodo. Precisava ir falar com Sarah Farrel, precisava descobrir mais sobre seu passado...

Quando o carro parou de vez, ela pulou do carro e sem mais nenhuma explicação correu para a casa de Sarah.

Tocou a campainha uma vez. Um segundo, dois e ninguém atendeu. Tocou de novo e de novo.

- Imaginei que fosse você, Rosaly. – a mulher falou calmamente, após abrir a porta. – Entre.

Ela não hesitou e passou pela a bruxa, mas logo a frente viu uma outra senhora sentada no sofá. Era mulher muito elegante. Vestia um vestido longo vestido com detalhes prateados, os cabelos castanhos com pouquíssimos fios brancos presos em coque, e com uma postura tão ereta quando a da própria menina.

- Vejo que tem visita... – Rosaly disse quando Sarah a alcançou – Então falamos outra hora. – ela falou a contragosto.

- Não precisa, meu bem. Pedi que viesse aqui para que a pessoa certa lhe contasse sobre seu passado, não é?

Rosaly olhava curiosa para a senhora sentada no sofá, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Rosaly... Essa é Alexandra Watson. Ela é sua avó, Rosaly.

Rosaly olhou aturdida para Sarah e depois voltou a olhar para avó que já não tinha mais o olhar sério de antes.

- Mi-minha avó? – ela gaguejou.

XxX

- Não vou, Tiago! – Alvo esbravejou irritado para o irmão – Sem chances! Nunca!

- Não é você que escolhe em que casa vai ficar, Al - Tiago falou balançando levemente a mão. – Você pode acabar indo para a Sonserina.

- Não! Dizem que todos os bruxos que vão para a sonserina se tornam do mal!

- Ah, não é verdade, Al. – Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto – Se bem que... Bem, teve você-sabe-quem, e ele foi o maior pesadelo da comunidade bruxa e...

- EU NÃO VOU PARA A SONSERINA!! – Al berrou.

- Que gritaria é essa? – Harry abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto.

- Não é nada, pai. – Tiago falou.

- Al...? – Harry tornou-se para o filho do meio que sabia que não conseguiria mentir – O que seu irmão fez?

- E por que acha que eu tenho algo a ver com isso? – Tiago protestou.

- E por que você não teria? Você adora implicar com o seu irmão. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso – E então, Al?

- Ele disse que eu vou para a sonserina.

- Não! Eu disse que talvez você vá para a sonserina... E não é tão mau assim...

- Todos os bruxos que estudaram lá foram para o lado das trevas! – Alvo retrucou.

- Bobagem, Al. – Harry aproximou-se do filho e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro. – Não importa para que casa você vai.

- Mas...

- Não dê ouvidos ao que seu irmão diz. - ele se inclinou um pouco e depositou um beijo na testa do filho. – Agora vão jantar. A mãe de vocês está chamando.

- Sim, papai. – os dois responderam e deixaram o quarto logo em seguida.

XxX

Alexandra levantara e seguiu em direção a neta, a garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, mas não recuou.

- Você... – ela disse, parecendo emocionada – Você é tão parecida com sua mãe... Tem os mesmos olhos de Natalie. – tocou levemente a face de Rosaly, e agora e ela recuou um pouco – Ela também me olhava desta maneira quando ela não concordava com algo que eu havia feito.

A senhora falou com um leve sorriso.

-Você... É mesmo a minha avó?

- Sim, Rosaly, eu sou. – ela se aproximou novamente. – E estou aqui para falar o que quer saber.

- Então fale... – ela disse quase que num sussurro.

Alexandra afastou-se e começou a andar pela a sala.

- Por onde começar? – ela suspirou pesadamente.

- Pelo o começo, desde onde não conheço. – Rosaly exigiu já perdendo a paciência – Fale da minha mãe...

- Sua mãe... – Alexandra sorriu – Natalie. Ela era a pessoa mais bondosa, carinhosa e prestativa que eu conheci. Não falo isso por ela ser minha filha, é claro que me orgulho disso nela, mas, é a apenas a verdade.

Ela pareceu interessada em alguns bonequinhos de porcelana numa prateleira

- Quando sua mãe foi para Hogwarts, senti como se roubassem a minha filhinha, mas a deixei ir. Logo ela se destacou entre os alunos por ser uma das alunas mais inteligentes do colégio. E não demorou para que ela conhecesse Robert.

- Meu pai...

- Isso mesmo. Ele era também era considerado um dos alunos mais brilhantes de Hogwarts. De Sonserina. Um puro-sangue. No início, eles não se davam bem, mas com o tempo, as coisas foram mudando e quando eu percebi, já estavam casados.

- E... O que aconteceu... Exatamente?

- O irmão gêmeo de seu pai, Joseph, era um aluno brilhante, tal qual o seu pai. E eles tinham algo em comum, fora a aparência e o brilhantismo.

- E o que seria isso?

- Os dois apoiavam a idéia de um mundo livre de sangues-ruins.

- Não entendo porque isso é relevante.

- É muito relevante, Rosaly. Seu tio também amava sua mãe, e quando ela e Robert se casaram ele não ficou muito satisfeito.

- Ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo!

- Espere um pouco. Logo entenderá. – ela fez uma pausa – Quando saiu de Hogwarts, seu tio se dedicou à arte das trevas. E depois de algum tempo, convenceu seu pai a praticar também.

- O que?

- Joseph começou a reunir seguidores que ainda mantinham viva as idéias que você-sabe-quem espalhou e as colocou em prática.

- Você quer dize que ele...

- Sim. Ele começou a matar os nascidos trouxa. Joseph adotou o nome de Tanatos. Você saberia me dizer o por quê?

- Tanatos é o anjo da morte na mitologia grega.

- Exato. Tanatos era um bruxo, não um deus, como os trouxas acreditavam, um bruxo das trevas, é claro.

- Mas... Ainda não entendo.

- Isso foi pouco antes de você nascer, minha querida. Quando Tanatos soube que Robert e Natalie tiveram uma filha ele se sentiu ameaçado.

- Por que ele iria se sentir ameaçado com o nascimento da sobrinha? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Porque, Rosaly, você tem o sangue de uma ninfa, de um puro-sangue e de um nascido trouxa em suas veias. Você é a criatura mais poderosa que pode existir no mundo.

- O quê?

- Ninfas são proibidas de casar ou ter filhos com outros seres que não sejam ninfas, é a nossa tradição.

- Mas você quebrou essa tradição. Você se casou com um nascido trouxa. E a minha mãe também quebrou, ao casar com meu pai, um bruxo puro-sangue...

- Sim, e é por isso que você é tão poderosa. A tradição das ninfas foi criada para que não existisse um ser que pudesse ser mais poderoso que os outros, que nenhum bruxo poderia derrotar. Mas nenhuma tradição é mais forte que o amor. E você nasceu. Você, que desde o momento em que chorou pela a primeira vez ameaça a ascensão de Tanatos.

- E eu nem sequer o conheço.

- Mas é por causa dele que estamos aqui, meu bem. Tanatos avisou seu pai do perigo que você era, e disse-lhe para entregá-la. Sua mãe se recusou a entregar a filha à própria morte.

- Ela... Me protegeu?

- Sim. Sua mãe fugiu com você e a trouxe para o mundo dos trouxas, onde Tanatos não poderia lhe reconhecer e lhe fazer nenhum mal enquanto você não retornasse ao lugar na qual pertence.

- Então, meu tio...

- Tanatos matou sua mãe. – Alexandra disse categórica.

**Desculpem a demora para atualizar pessoal, mas é que os reviews realmente fazem falta... ¬¬  
**

**Bem, a história estah começando a se desenrolar agora, por favor, não percam a esperança em mim! As coisas vão começar a melhorar, eu juro!**

**Não esqueçam: Review faz bem ao coração**

**Bjiiim**

**Liligi**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap IV

- Então... Minha mãe morreu por minha culpa?

- Não, Rosaly... – Alexandra dizia pacientemente quando a garota a interrompeu.

- Ele não tinha o direito! – ela falou entre os dentes – Quem ele pensa que é?

- Infelizmente, acha que é um novo Lord Voldemort.

- Eu vou para Hogwarts. – Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de deixar a casa.

XxX

Rosaly e seus pais trouxas estavam diante do expresso de Hogwarts, os adultos impressionados com o mundo a qual sua filha pertencia, mas ela não parecia impressionada com tudo aquilo.

- Tem certeza disso, meu amor? – A mãe de Rosaly, Caroline, perguntou.

- Eu preciso ir, mãe. – ela respondeu friamente – Eu sou uma bruxa, certo?

- Mas...

- Esqueça, Caroline. – David, o pai de Rosaly disse, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da esposa – Ela está decidida.

Caroline abraçou a filha que demorou um pouco a retribuir o gesto, mas acabou abraçando a mãe também.

- Cuide-se, filha. – David disse beijando a testa da garota.

Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo.

O trem já estava pronto para partir, todos os alunos de Hogwarts embarcaram e ficaram nas janelas para verem seus familiares. Rosaly entrou e parou pouco a frente da porta, procurando alguma cabine, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar em si.

- Desculpe! – o garoto falou rapidamente.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas o menino continuou a lhe encarar com olhos de culpa. Não soube dizer o porquê, mas sentiu-se intimidada com aqueles olhos verdes a encarando daquela forma, então apenas deu as costas e andou até uma cabine vazia.

- Que garota estranha. – Tiago comentou com Al que continuava parado no mesmo local.

- É... – ele murmurou sem prestar muita atenção.

XxX

O trem começava a se movimentar aos poucos, Rosaly sentara próxima a uma janela, a viagem seria calma, já que sua cabine estava vazia. Mas isso não durou muito tempo. Pois de repente, a porta da cabine foi aberta. Rosaly lançou um olhar à garota que estava parada em frente à porta. Ela aparentava ter a mesma idade de Rosaly, tinha os cabelos longos e avermelhados, tinha olhos castanhos e sua estatura era média.

- Ah, será que eu posso ficar aqui? – A garota perguntou, sorrindo.

- Tanto faz... – Rosaly respondeu. A menina fechou a porta da cabine e sentou-se a frente de Rosaly.

- Eu sou Aislyn. Como se chama?

- Rosaly. – Ela respondeu indiferente.

- Prazer Rosaly. É o seu primeiro na em Hogwarts?

- Aham...

- Hum... É o meu também. Pra que casa você gostaria ir?

- Não sei...

- Nossa, pois eu detestaria ir para a sonserina. Muitos bruxos das trevas estudaram lá.

- E qual seria a casa de sua preferência? – Rosaly perguntou interessada.

- Grifinória. Meus pais estudaram lá. Em que casa os seus pais estudaram?

- Eu não sei. – ela respondeu.

- Como assim? – Aislyn perguntou confusa.

- Eu não conheci meus pais.

- Nossa... Eu sinto muito... – Aislyn disse sem graça.

- Não tem por que. Você não os matou.

- Bem, me pareceu a coisa mais sensata a dizer.

- Não posso contestar sua sensatez.

- Você é estranha, sabia?

Rosaly olhou para Aislyn com um ar de incredulidade. Ela acabara de lhe chamar de estranha?

- Por que falou isso?

- Bem, desde que eu entrei aqui estou tentando fazer amizade com você, mas parece que você ainda não se deu conta disso.

- Você quer ser minha... Amiga? – Rosaly perguntou ainda mais confusa.

Aislyn assentiu com um sorriso.

- Por quê?

- Como assim 'por quê'? Somos alunas novas, não conhecemos ninguém, seria bom ter um amigo antes das aulas começarem, pra variar.

- Não acho que você vai gostar da minha amizade.

- E por que não?

- Eu não sei ser amiga...

Aislyn riu.

- Bem, pelo visto você nunca teve amigos antes. Mas você aprende.

- Eu não entendi por que você está rindo.

- Ah, esquece. E a propósito, me chama de Lyn, ok?

- Devo perguntar por quê?

- É meu apelido. Meus amigos me chamam assim.

- Você viajou...

- Ah, e que tal um apelido pra você? Rosaly é tão sério!

- O que há de errado com meu nome?

- Parece nome de alguém com mais de vinte anos.

- Não vejo problema nisso.

- Bem, duvido que você encontre problemas em muitas coisas, mas você vai ter um apelido e ponto final.

- Você realmente viajou.

- Hum... Como vamos te chamar? Srta. Séria? – Aislyn riu, e Rosaly a olhou como se ela fosse louca – Brincadeira, Rosaly... Mas, hum... – ela fez uma cara pensativa – Talvez, hum, o que você acha de Ro?

- Ro?

- É. Me soa bem.

- Você não vai me chamar assim, vai?

- Claro que vou.

- Depois eu que sou a esquisita. – Rosaly revirou os olhos enquanto Aislyn ria novamente.

- Ei, Lyn, finalmente te achei! – Um garoto abriu a cabine de repente, as duas garotas se viraram para olhá-lo. Ele também parecia ter 11 anos, tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Oi, Jesse. – Aislyn disse, um leve rubor se apoderou de suas bochechas e isso não passou despercebido por Rosaly. – O que foi?

- Eu queria saber se você poderia me emprestar o seu bisbilhocópio.

- Para quê?

- É que eu queria mostrar uma coisa para um amigo meu.

- Que amigo?

- Eu conheci esse aqui no trem.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Ah, o que interrogatório é esse? Por acaso eu sou suspeito de algum crime?

- Bem, se você quiser o bisbilhocópio terá que responder as minhas perguntas. – Aislyn respondeu categórica.

- Ei, Jesse, tudo bem, não precisamos disso... – Um outro garoto parou em frente à porta, próximo a Jesse.

- Esse é o seu amigo? – Aislyn perguntou a Jesse enquanto dedicava um sorriso meigo ao garoto que acabara de chegar.

- Eu sou Alvo Potter. – O garoto se apressou em se apresentar.

- Eu sou Aislyn Rockbell. E essa moça séria aqui é a minha amiga Rosaly.

- Oi, Rosaly. – Tanto Alvo quanto Jesse disseram para a garota.

- Oi. – ela respondeu sem muita emoção na voz.

- Então, Alvo... – Aislyn dizia, mas Alvo a interrompeu.

- Pode me chamar de Al, todo mundo chama.

- Ah, e você pode me chamar de Lyn – Aislyn disse e depois e virou para Rosaly – Viu todo mundo tem um apelido.

- Que seja. – Rosaly respondeu. Aislyn riu e depois se voltou para Al.

- Você por acaso não seria o filho do Harry Potter, seria?

Aislyn perguntou curiosa, Al corou vivamente.

- Er... Sou.

- Nossa, deve ser demais.

- Ah, na verdade é normal... Meu pai é muito legal...

- Eu acredito.

- Bem, Lyn, você vai nos emprestar os bisbilhocópio sim ou não? – Jesse perguntou impaciente.

- Não precisa mais, Jesse. – Al disse, enquanto encarava Rosaly fixamente – Além do mais, eu tenho que voltar para a minha prima...

- Eu tive uma idéia! – Aislyn disse animada. – Que tal vocês virem pra cá?

- Não precisa se incomodar. – Al disse.

- Que nada, nós não nos importamos, né, Ro?

- Não. – Rosaly respondeu.

- Sua prima pode vir também. Em que cabine vocês estão?

- Nós estamos na cabine 17, junto com meu irmão.

- Seu irmão também é novato?

- Não. Ele está no 3° ano. (Bem, eu não sei que idade o Tiago tem, mas eu decidi que ele teria 13)

- Legal... Se você não quiser ficar aqui, eu entendo...

- Não! Na verdade, seria muito melhor vir pra cá, o Tiago ta me deixando louco...

- Oba! Você também vem Jesse?

- Sim. – Jesse respondeu.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas e chamar a Rose, ok?

- Tá.

- Volto já. – Al respondeu, antes de se virar e sair. Rosaly o observou o tempo todo. Havia algo naquele garoto que a agradava... Só não sabia dizer o que.

- Ele é uma graça, não é? – Aislyn perguntou a Rosaly que ainda estava em transe pensando em Al.

- Hã?

- Não acredito! – Aislyn exclamou, a animação crescendo em sua voz.

- O que foi?

- Você gosta do Al!

- O que? – Rosaly exclamou sentindo as bochechas arderem – Ridículo. Eu acabei de conhecê-lo.

- Não me diga que você não acredita em amor a primeira vista.

- Não, não acredito.

- Você está tão a fim dele!

- Não estou não! – Rosaly protestou – Mas eu poderia jurar que você tem um verdadeiro 'tombo' pelo o Jesse. – Foi à vez de Aislyn corar.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – Aislyn perguntou encolhendo os ombros, sentindo-se realmente envergonhada.

Sem conseguir evitar, Rosaly sorriu antes de respondê-la.

- Tá sim.

**N/A: Oiii**

**Como devem ter percebido, a historia ta começando a ficar interessante... A nova turminha de Hogwarts foi apresentada...! **

**Rosaly e Alvo finalmente se conheceram, e há tbm os outros personagens: Jesse (Adoro esse nome -) e Aislyn, isnpirada na minha amiga... Aislyn! xD**

**Essa turmiinha vai aprontar todas em hogwarts! Hehe**

**Arigato pelos reviews, me deixa feliz q estejam gostando da minha primeira história de HP! Arigato mesmo!**

**Não esqueçam: Review faz bem ao kokoro e a criatividade da autora :D**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cap V_**

Quando Jesse Al e uma outra garota — Rose — voltaram para a cabine, encontraram Aislyn encolhida no seu assento, com o rosto vermelho, e desviou o olhar quando eles entraram. Além do mais, Rosaly encarava Aislyn e tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O deixou Jesse bastante desconfiado.

- O aconteceu por aqui enquanto nós fomos pegar nossas bagagens? – Jesse perguntou, sua sobrancelha levemente erguida, e seu tom de pura curiosidade.

Aislyn afundou cada vez mais no assento, e seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais rubro, e o sorriso de Rosaly se alargou ainda mais, ele pôde perceber que ela estava segurando a gargalhada.

- N-Nada. – Ela gaguejou, mas sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

- Rosaly? – Ele se virou para Rosaly que ainda sorria enquanto encarava Aislyn.

- Desculpe, não posso falar. – ela disse sorrindo para Jesse misteriosamente.

- Aff... O que há com vocês duas?! – Ele resmungou e se jogou no assento ao lado de Aislyn, que por sua vez, afundou-se ainda mais e corou ainda mais. (Se isso for possível) – E vocês dois? – Ele perguntou a Al e Rose – Não vão sentar?

- Ah, claro. – Al sentou ao lado de Rosaly e Rose sentou a seu lado. – Eu chamei a minha prima Rose, se não se importam...

Al explicou-se. Aislyn sorriu um pouco antes de responder.

- Sem problemas. Quantos mais amigos, melhor. Sua prima é bem-vinda.

- Obrigado. – Rose disse timidamente.

- Mas, então, Aislyn... – Jesse começou – O que você e a Rosaly fizeram no tempo em que eu e o Al fomos pegar as malas e chamar Rose para vir pra cá?

Jesse tentou novamente, sua curiosidade tinha que ser saciada. E ele pressionaria Rosaly e Aislyn até que elas o contassem. O rosto de Aislyn borbulhou novamente se tornando de um escarlate vivo, Rosaly deu uma risadinha abafada com sua mão.

- Qual é a graça afinal? Você estava falando de mim, é? – Jesse esbravejou sentindo-se levemente irritado. Sua melhor amiga desde a infância estava lhe escondendo algo e não queria contar. E uma garota que ela conhecera há pouco tempo já sabia de tudo!

- Chega, Jesse! O mundo não gira em torno de você, sabia! – Aislyn rebateu no mesmo tom, levantando-se para encarar Jesse e depois voltou a se encolher no assento.

- Ah, parem vocês dois. – Al disse. – Não briguem por bobagens, tá certo?

- O Alvo tem razão. – Rosaly o apoiou. Com um sorriso divertido na face, enquanto encarava os dois sentados lado a lado emburrados, disse - De onde eu estou e vendo vocês desse jeito parece que estão numa sala de terapia para casal!

Aislyn e Jesse coraram vivamente e seus olhares convergiram para Rosaly que tentava não rir da expressão deles, Al e Rose também acharam a cena engraçado já que riam baixinho, tampando a boca com a mão.

- Como é?! – Jesse indagou incrédulo.

- Nós não somos... Não parecemos... Um casal! – Aislyn gaguejou.

- Ah, pessoal, eu só estava brincando!

Rosaly disse e sentou-se em seu assento, quando o fez seu cotovelo tocou levemente no de Al, ela sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo e rapidamente se afastou um pouco, por sorte Aislyn ainda estava muito absorta na possibilidade dela e de Jesse parecerem um casal em crise, então nem notou a reação da morena.

Por um certo tempo, a cabine ficou em silêncio, os que ali estava permaneciam parados, quase como estátuas vivas, olhando para qualquer ponto insignificante apenas para distrair seus pensamentos. Aislyn detestou aquilo. Sempre detestou silêncio, era muito desconcertante para ela.

- Então... – A ruivinha começou, se dirigindo à Rose – Seu nome é Rose...

- Aham. – Rose sorriu, Aislyn analisou a garota de cima a baixo. Era bonita. Tinah os cabelos cor de fogo, olhos azuis, no seu rosto tinham algumas sardas, mas ficavam muito bem nela, era o 'charme' dela.

- Isso é um problema. – aislyn suspirou cansada.

- Por quê? – Rose perguntou confusa.

- Por que o apelido da minha amiga ali – ela apontou para Rosaly – É Ro, e seu apelido também não pode ser Ro.

Rosaly encarou Aislyn incrédula.

- Fala sério, Lyn, não vamos discutir isso, né?

- Claro que vamos! Não posso ter duas amigas Ro, porque aí vocês duas estão no mesmo lugar eu digo "Ro vem aqui" e as duas vem! Temos que diferenciar vocês.

- Não faz drama, Aislyn. Ela pode ficar com o apelido. – Rosaly disse esperançosa.

- Mas é claro que não! – Aislyn rebateu levemente nervosa. Rosaly suspirou.

- Err... – Rose tentou falar – Não tem problemas quanto ao apelido. Todos os meus amigos me chamam de Rosie... Eu não me acostumaria se você me chamasse de Ro.

- Oh... Então está tudo bem. – Aislyn disse se recompondo – Desculpe pelo chilique.

- Sem problemas. – Rosie sorriu de volta.

- Viu, _Ro, _o apelido foi feito exclusivamente pra você. – Aislyn disse para Rosaly, que tinha uma carranca na cara.

- Devem existir milhares de pessoas com o mesmo apelido. – Rosaly revirou os olhos enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito.

- Nenhuma que eu conheça. Fora você, claro.

Aislyn sorriu. Rosaly bufou irritada.

XxX

Os quatro amigos usaram o tempo da viagem para se conhecerem, Rosaly sentia-se tão à vontade junto daquelas pessoas. Eles eram como ela era, ela não era diferente... Nem tanto assim... Pela a primeira vez ela conseguia rir de piadas, contadas por Jesse, pela a primeira vez ela conseguia falar e ser ouvida, e pela a primeira vez ela se sentiu tão... Especial...

- Gente, olha! – Aislyn chamou olhando através do vidro do Expresso Hogwarts. – Hogwarts!!

Ela exclamou, sua voz estava cheia de animação. Rosaly se debruçou sobre a janela para ver a construção de onde estudaria se erguer. Ela sorriu. Ali ela ficaria praticamente o ano todo, iria estudar coisas, que na sua maioria seria inútil para ela, e iria saber mais sobre seus verdadeiros pais...

- É lindo, não é? – Ela ouviu a voz de Al próxima, e se virou para encará-lo. Sorriu, depois de encarar aqueles olhos verdes. Eram lindos!

- Aham... Como os de contos de fada.

- Mas esse é bem real. – Al disse.

- Com certeza... – ela murmurou e se virou para voltar a encarar o castelo que cada vez ficava mais próximo.

XxX

Quando o trem parou, todos se apressaram para descer. Os quatro amigos desceram juntos, ficaram juntos quando uma professora aparentando ter trinta e poucos anos, de estatura média, cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos verdes pediram para que os alunos novos a seguissem.

No primeiro os alunos iam para Hogwarts de barco, enquanto os veteranos iam de carruagem. Todos estavam na maior expectativa, até mesmo Rosaly sentia-se nervosa com tudo aquilo e ainda assim, muito animada.

Por sorte os quatro ficaram no mesmo barco. Foram avisados para que não colocassem a mão na água enquanto atravessavam o lago.

- Por quê? – Aislyn perguntou.

- Sereianos. – Alvo quem respondeu. – Eles vivem aqui no lago negro.

- Como você sabe? – Aislyn perguntou

- Meu pai me falou... – Al encolheu os ombros.

- Ahh...

Rosaly encarava a água absorta, como se estive hipnotizada, inconscientemente ela levou uma das mãos a água, mas antes que sua mão pudesse entrar em contato com a água uma mão a impediu, foi então que ela saiu de seu transe. Ela ergueu o olhar para o dono daquela mão. Alvo a olhava profundamente com aqueles olhos verdes, quando se deu conta que ficou encarando ele por certo tempo, e que ele ainda segurava sua mão, corou.

- Cuidado – Al disse com sua voz calma. – Não toque na água.

- Tá, desculpa. – Rosaly se desculpou encarando seus pés.

- Ro...

Rosaly se surpreendeu ao ouvir Alvo a chamando por aquele apelido, era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a ela como se eles já se conhecessem há bastante tempo, e novamente sentiu o sangue borbulhar, e sabia que suas bochechas deviam estar rosadas naquele momento, então ela tentou não encará-lo.

- Sim?

- Em que casa você gostaria de ficar? – ele perguntou sorrindo para ela, mas ela podia _sentir _que ele estava envergonhado. O motivo? Ela não sabia... E nem iria perguntar.

- Eu não sei... – ela disse sinceramente – Eu decidi de ultima hora, sabe?

- O que você decidiu de ultima hora? – Ele perguntou curioso

- Se eu viria ou não para Hogwarts. – ela disse, olhando para ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Como assim? – Aislyn se intrometeu – Você pretendia _não_ vim para Hogwarts?!

- Err...

Rosaly olhou para seus amigos que a olhavam como se ela fosse louca e engoliu em seco. Pelo o que Sarah lhe havia contado, todas as crianças bruxas sonhavam em ir para Hogwarts quando completassem onze anos, ela não crescera naquele mundo, então não era compreensível que ela não soubesse a emoção de ir para Hogwarts.

- É que... Meus pais adotivos não queriam deixar que eu viesse, sabe? Eles são humanos e não compreendem muito desse negócio de magia... – mentiu, mas pareceu convencer seus amigos.

- Pais adotivos? – Al perguntou curioso. – Você é adotada?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... Meus pais verdadeiros foram... Assassinados... – ela disse tristemente.

- Ah, desculpe, eu não queria...

– Não, está tudo bem... – ela sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu – Eu não os conheci... Há alguns dias eu conheci a minha avó biológica e ela me falou dos meus pais, e por isso eu sei um pouco deles, mas fora por isso... – Seu semblante se tornou triste novamente – Eu já sabia que era bruxa há alguns anos, porque na onde eu moro também há uma bruxa e ela me ensinou tudo sobre magia...

- Ah, gente, olha, o castelo, já estamos bem pertinho. – Aislyn disse na tentativa de desfazer aquele clima triste, outra coisa que ela não suportava era tristeza.

- Ah, verdade. – Rosaly percebeu o que Aislyn tentava fazer, e sorriu. Rosaly sempre foi muito sensível aos sentimentos dos outros, talvez essa fosse uma das características do seu lado ninfa.

Todos olharam cheios de expectativas quando estavam a poucos metros da 'terra firme', logo estariam estudando ali, logo Rosaly descobriria mais sobre seu passado.

XxX

Os alunos do primeiro ano foram levados para o salão principal, onde o jantar ocorria, e formaram uma fila única, em ordem de como seriam chamados para a seleção das casas, eles podiam ouvir a voz de McGonagall dando as boas vindas aos veteranos, fazendo avisos e finalmente foram chamados, todos os alunos entraram em fila e seguiam para o meio do salão.

Um professor de estatura média, cabelos meio ondulados e castanhos, gorducho estava parado a alguns metros perto de uma cadeira enorme e segurando um chapéu de bruxo surrado.

Quando avistou um par de olhos verdes tão conhecidos, e cabelos cor de fogo, o professor começou a acenar, Al e Rose perceberam que aquilo era para eles. E sorriram, fazia tempo que não viam Neville, e agora ele seria o professor deles em Hogwarts. Isso iria ser demais.

- Aislyn Rockbell. – Aislyn engoliu em seco. Seria a primeira. Ela subiu as escadas e se sentou na cadeira, visivelmente nervosa. Neville colocou o chapéu seletor sobre a cabeça da garota, e as crianças se surpreenderam quando o chapéu falou.

- Grifinória.

Aislyn abriu um grande sorriso e correu até a mesa da grifinória onde foi recebida por aplausos dos alunos veteranos.

- Alanna Stepwoth. – Neville chamou em alto e bom som. Uma garota alta de cabelos curtos e negros subiu e pouco tempo depois o chapéu deu sua sentença.

- Lufa-lufa!

A garota saltou da cadeira, visivelmente satisfeita e sentou-se na mesa da lufa-lufa onde foi recebida por aplausos.

- Alvo Severo Potter. – O garotinho subiu até onde Neville estava, este lhe sorriu em forma de apoio, essa era a hora, em que saberia para que casa iria, ele estava muito nervoso, ele olhou para mesa da grifinória, Aislyn sorria dando-lhe confiança logo ele encontrou seu irmão.

Tiago era alto, não era do tipo 'bombado', mas também não era magricela, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, e sorria maliciosamente para o irmão caçula. Al engoliu em seco e deixou que Neville colocasse o chapéu na sua cabeça. Houve um tempo de silêncio e logo o chapéu bradou em voz alta e clara:

- Grifinória!

Al levantou-se emocionado e seguiu para a mesa da grifinória. Quando passou por Ro sorriu brevemente e acenou um 'tudo bem', ela sorriu de volta e esperou até sua vez.

E assim se seguiu por certo tempo, vários alunos foram chamados, Rosaly já estava impaciente, e acabou perdendo-se em seus pensamentos, repassando tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias, nem percebeu quando Neville a chamou.

- Rosaly Watson?

Rosaly continuou para onde estava, ainda muito perdida em seus pensamentos para notar. McGonagall se levantou da mesa em que se encontrava sentada, preocupou-se achando que talvez que garota não tivesse vindo. Então olhou para a fila a viu a menina.

- Ro! – Rose acotovelou Ro que voltou de seu transe.

- Ai, isso doeu! – ela resmungou

- Já é sua vez!

- O que?

Rosaly olhou para frente e percebeu que era a sua vez, e foi andando envergonhada para a frente se sentou-se na cadeira.

- Não se preocupe, querida. – Neville disse solidariamente, ela sacudiu a cabeça afirmando que estava tudo bem. Neville colocou o chapéu na cabeça dela, e este fazia alguns sons engraçados, enquanto pensava para que casa mandaria a garota.

- Incrível. Apenas uma pessoa passou por mim em que eu fiquei indeciso para que casa mandar. – O chapéu disse para Rosaly – Você é muito inteligente garota, mas também é muito corajosa, e leal, honestamente não sei para que casa mandá-la. Bem, vou mandar para a que você se encaixaria melhor... Sonserina.

- Não! – Rosaly protestou – Eu não quero ir para a Sonserina.

Ela não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, mas disse. Não queria ir para a sonserina, não era por causa dos boatos, seu pai fora da sonserina, e ele não tinha se tornado um bruxo das trevas, seu tio sim...

- Não quer ir para Sonserina. Quer ficar com seus amigos, não é? A lealdade parece ser uma característica muito forte em você, eu aprecio isso. GRIFINÓRIA

O chapéu anunciou audivelmente e Rosaly seguiu para a mesa da grifinória sorridente, ao chegar lá abraçou Aislyn e logo Al veio e a abraçou também, ela corou com o gesto do garoto, e ele também corou por ter feito algo do tipo. Jesse e Rose também ficaram na grifinória, Ro ficou muito feliz, ficaria com seus amigos. Seus verdadeiros amigos, e ela sentia isso. Aquele seria um ano e tanto!

**N/A: Oie**

**Agora a história começa a andar! Hehe... Todos foram para a mesma casa (Alguém ainda tinha dúvida disso? XDD) e novos personagens logo vão aparecer, amigos e uns nem tão amigos... XDD**

**Aviso: Gente, eu fiz um live space para publicar noticias sobre as minhas fics, é provisório, logo eu estarei fazendo um blog mesmo, mas por enquanto eu queria q vcs visitassem. Além das notícias, as vezes eu coloco trecho dos cap das fanfics q eu estou publicando, visitem por favor :)**

**liligix3.spaces.**

**E não esqueçam o review!! \o/**

**Bjiiim**

**Liligi.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap VI**_

Naquela noite, eles não dormiram em seus novos dormitórios. Rose, Aislyn e rosaly ficaram no mesmo quarto junto com mais duas garotas, uma chamada Amanda e outra Cassie, Alvo e Jesse também ficaram no mesmo dormitório com três garotos chamados Tristan, Sam e Charlie, todos era do primeiro ano.

Embora os novos companheiros de quarto fossem muito legais, eles não iriam dormir no quarto novo, iriam dormir todos juntos no salão comunal, uma espécie de festa do pijama. Todos se deitaram em um dos sofás que tinha no salão comunal.

- Então, Lyn, qual é a sua idéia brilhante do que fazer até amanhecer? – Jesse perguntou

- Vamos conversar.

- É só isso que temos para fazer a noite toda? – Jesse estreitou os olhos.

- Não vamos ficar acordados a noite toda. Temos aula pela a manhã. – Aislyn explicou.

- Certo... – Ro interrompeu, não querendo que aquilo se transformasse em uma discussão ou algo do tipo – E sobre o que vamos conversar exatamente?

- Sei lá...

- Hummm... Eu sei uma espécie de joguinho. – Ro disse – Dos trouxas, sabe? – ela explicou, antes de se levantar e pegar uma folha que tinha sobre a mesinha de centro.

Ro começou a dobrar a folinha até que houvesse quatro partes pontudas, ela pegou quatro canetas coloridas e pintou as partes mais altas de cores diferentes, abriu a geringonça de papel e escreveu em letra pequenas do lado interior das partes mais pontudas, depois colocou os dedos nas quatro cavidades embaixo e se virou para os amigos.

- É assim: Você escolhe uma pessoa, depois escolhe uma cor e diz um número, aí eu mexo nisso aqui e vai dar uma coisa para você fazer, tipo dar um abraço numa pessoa, um beijo na bochecha... As... – ela parou, pois lembrou que não tinha amigas no colégio dos trouxas em que havia estudado – Meninas... Do meu colégio brincavam disso. Eu nem sequer sei o nome desse jogo. – ela sorriu.

- Okay, eu primeiro. – Aislyn disse – Hummm... – ela analisou o 'brinquedinho' de papel – Rosa quatro.

- Com quem? – Rosaly perguntou.

- Hum... Jesse. – Aislyn disse, Rosaly sorriu de um jeito maroto.

Rosaly mexeu o brinquedo de papel quatro vezes de modos diferentes e depois abriu e olhou o resultado.

- Abraço. – ela disse sorrindo.

O rosto de Aislyn ganhou um tom rosado e ela foi até onde Jesse estava e o abraçou por um breve tempo, depois voltou para seu sofá e enfiou o rosto numa almofada.

- Posso ir? – Jesse perguntou, Ro sacudiu a cabeça assentindo. – Com a Rose. Azul sete.

Rosaly novamente mexeu no papelzinho e depois olhou o resultado.

- Fazer cócegas.

Jesse foi até Rose e fez cócegas na garota que riu e empurrou Jesse para que ele parasse com aquela tortura.

- Certo é a minha vez. – Al disse. – Com você. – Ele disse encarando Rosaly, ela corou levemente.

- Comigo?

- É. É justo que você brinque também. – ele sorriu.

- Vai...

- Verde dois.

Rosaly mexeu e olhou o resultado, e logo sentiu as bochechas arderem.

- Beijo na bochecha... – ela murmurou.

Al também corou. Levantou do sofá que estava e foi até Rosaly, sentou ao lado dela e depois depositou um beijo na bochecha dela. Ele ficou encarando ela por algum tempo, enquanto ela apenas olhava para o chão.

- U-A–U! – Aislyn disse encantada – Você ficam tão bonitinhos juntos!!

Ro e Al abaixaram o rosto, seus rostos em brasa. Aislyn, Jesse e Rose riram uns para os outros, vendo que os dois haviam ficado sem graça, e claro, isso tinha um motivo e dos bons. Al voltou para o sofá onde estava e Ro se deitou no sofá, de costas, enfiando a cara em uma almofada.

- Então, Ro, não vamos mais brincar? – A ruivinha perguntou.

- Não tô a fim, brinquem vocês. – Ro disse com a voz abafada.

- Tá certo. – Aislyn deu de ombros – Sua vez, Rosie.

- Eu? – Rose apontou para si mesma

- É, você é a única Rose no recinto.

- Tá... Hum... – Rose pensou – Com você, amarelo cinco.

Aislyn fez como Ro havia feito antes.

- Fazer cócegas. – Aislyn fez uma careta. – Não dá pra me livrar dessa?

Rose sorriu.

- Não. – Rose foi até Aislyn e fez cócegas nela. Aislyn começa a rir desesperadamente, enquanto os outros a olhavam, era melhor parar antes que ela acordasse todos nos dormitórios.

- Chega, Rosie. – Al pediu, Rose parou imediatamente. – Senão a Lyn vai acordar todo mundo.

Ele disse sorrindo, Rose sorriu também e foi até seu sofá e se deitou.

- Não exagerem. – Lyn disse enxugando uma lágrima com os dedos.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo conversando e jogando, fazendo o máximo de silêncio que podiam para não acordarem, depois de algum tempo o local ganhou um silêncio quebrado apenas pela a respiração das crianças que dormiam profundamente ali, mas Rosaly não dormia.

Rosaly fechava seus olhos esperando que o sono viesse, mas este passava longe dela, sentia-se ansiosa, ela levou uma das mãos até o pescoço e de dentro da camiseta tirou o colar de ouro que tinha suas iniciais. Ela mexia com ele virando-o de lado, puxava a corrente, e a enrolava no dedo. Seu passado seria revelado naquela escola, o passado de seus pais, onde tudo começaria, tentaria descobrir mais sobre eles, estava ansiosa por isso, pelo o fato de estar tão próxima da verdade, e ainda assim, não se sentir como se estivesse tão perto assim... (N/A: Isso faz algum sentido para vocês? )

Ela suspirou pesadamente e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, ela deslizou de sua testa até sua bochechas, foi então que lembrou do beijo que Al tinha depositado naquele lugar, e não evitou em corar.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" – Rosaly pensou – "Por que eu me sinto assim quando esse garoto... Tá perto de mim...?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Esquece, Ro, ele é só legal, e uma das primeiras pessoas que quem você consegue se sentir bem... Só isso!"

Ela pegou uma almofada e cobriu a cabeça, não demorou para que o cansaço a vencesse e ela dormisse profundamente, a manhã seguinte seria bem agitada, ela sentia isso.

XxX

- Ro acorda. – A voz de Aislyn estava distante e ininteligível para Rosaly, ela virou o rosto e abraçou a almofada mais forte – Vamos, Ro, ou vamos nos atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula!

- Não enche... – ela resmungou tacando a almofada na cara de Aislyn – Eu fiquei um tempão acordada ontem.

- Certo, então fique aí, deitada no sofá apenas de pijamas para quando o pessoal mais velho acordar te ver e começarem a rir de você...

Ro rapidamente entendeu aquelas palavras e levantou subitamente e olhou para a amiga que estava sentada a sua frente, ela ria da cara que a amiga havia feito e o susto que ela tinha levado com que ela falara, além de já estar vestida com o uniforme. Rosaly lhe lançou um olhar de censura, e depois suspirou pesadamente, jogando as pernas para fora do sofá, se espreguiçou e depois levantou.

- Bom dia. – Aislyn disse.

- Bom dia... – ela disse entre um bocejo – Vou tomar um banho, ok?

- Tá. Vou te esperar aqui.

Rosaly subiu para seu quarto, Cassie, Amanda e Rose estavam lá, conversavam animadamente enquanto procuravam um penteado perfeito para o primeiro dia de aula (pelo menos Cassie e Amanda, Rose apenas assistia e dava sua opinião), queriam arrasar.

- Bom dia, Ro. –Ro suspirou resignada, o apelido já pegou, aliás, ela mesma estava começando a se chamar de Ro, isso não podia ser bom...

- Bom dia. – Rosaly respondeu encarando a garota que falara com ela. Amanda. Uma garota alta de cabelos longos castanhos com luzes, olhos castanhos e a pele clara.

- Dormiu bastante, hein! – Rose disse com um sorriso amável.

- Pois é... – ela disse meio sem graça – Demorei pra dormir ontem.

- É melhor ir tomar banho, vão servir o café da manhã logo, logo. – A outra garota falou, Cassie. Ela não era tão alta como Amanda, mas tinha um corpo muito esguio e algumas curvas já apareciam, seu cabelo era loiro e caia sobre seus ombros, tinha olhos azuis claros, muito bonitos.

Rosaly balançou a cabeça confirmando, depois pegou tudo do que precisava e foi para o banheiro.

Seu banho não foi muito demorado, em quinze minutos já tinha terminado seu banho e havia se vestido. Seu cabelo estava como sempre, solto e caindo sobre seu ombro, ela passou um pouco de brilho labial de menta, seu favorito, colocou o medalhão e desceu para o salão comunal. Aislyn ainda estava sentada no mesmo local de antes, mas agora estava na companhia de Alvo, Jesse (que sentara ao lado da ruiva), Rose e Amanda e mais um garoto mais velho, ele tinha cabelos castanhos, muito próximos de ruivo, e olhos azuis e conversava animadamente com todos.

- Ah, Ro! – Aislyn exclamou quando percebeu a presença da garota – Esse é o Tiago, ele é o irmão mais velho do Al.

Rosaly acenou para Tiago que acenou de volta, e depois se voltou para Al.

- Não sabia que você tem irmãos...

- Dois... – Al disse – O Tiago, que o mais velho, e a caçula, Lílian.

- Ahh...

- Você tem irmãos? – Tiago perguntou.

- Não, sou filha única... – Ro respondeu.

- Sorte sua. – Tiago disse com um sorriso maroto, ela percebeu que ele bastante diferente de Alvo – Irmãos são chatos.

- Hey! – Al acotovelou o irmão.

- Então, vamos descer e tomar café ou não? – Jesse resmungou irritado.

- Tá, guloso, nós já vamos. – Aislyn respondeu revirando os olhos.

XxX

Tiago havia encontrado alguns amigos no meio do caminho e foi para o salão principal com eles, enquanto os outros jovens foram em grupo, conversando animadamente. Rosaly apenas ouvia a conversa (maior parte dita por Aislyn) e sorria. Seus novos amigos eram estranhos, ela se sentia meio perdida junto com eles, afinal na maior parte do tempo eles falavam coisas do mundo dos bruxos e que mal conhecia. Claro, já havia lido alguma coisa, mas nunca havia visto ou experimentado de verdade.

Já estavam próximos à porta de entrada do salão principal, podiam ouvir as vozes dos milhares de alunos de Hogwarts e sentiam o cheiro da comida deliciosa que experimentariam antes de ir para suas primeiras aulas.

Os cinco amigos estavam prestes a atravessar aquela porta e seguir caminho para a mesa da grifinória, quando três garotos apareceram. Um era baixinho e gordinho tina cabelos castanhos e olhos miúdos, o outro já era mais alto, não tinha um corpo atlético, mas ele era _realmente _alto, e o terceiro era de estatura média, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados e inexpressivos, e este mesmo garoto esbarrou em Rose quando estava passando pela a porta.

- AI! – Rose resmungou cambaleando para o lado tamanha a força com que o garoto esbarrara nela.

- Toma cuidado, garota. – o menino disse arrogante, ela o olhou com um olhar mortal.

- Quem tem que tomar cuidado é você! – Al olhou surpreso para sua prima, nunca a vira sendo tão rude. – E quem é você, afinal?

- Huh... Olhe o jeito como fala comigo! E pra sua informação meu nome é Scorpio! Scorpio Malfoy.

- Ah, então você é o tal Malfoy que meu pai me falou. – ela estreitou os olhos, mas sua voz ainda estava num tom rude.

- E quem seria o seu pai? – o garoto perguntou interessado.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Sei. Meu pai também me falou do seu pai. Huh, eu deveria te ignorar a partir desse momento. – ele disse num tom convencido.

- Fará um bem a humanidade. – a garota respondeu seca.

- Se é o que você acha. – ele se aproximou dela e segurou o queixo dela brevemente, mas ela o fez soltar rapidamente, ele recuou um pouco e sorriu maliciosamente, seus olhos cinza-claro brilhando – Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, Weasley.

- Hey! – Al se intrometeu agora irritado – Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com a minha prima?!

- Prima? Por acaso você é o tal Potter?

- E seu for?

Scorpio deu um sorriso torto.

- O defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. Era o que deveria se esperar de um Potter. – ele fez uma careta – Mas eu tenho uma divida com vocês dois. – e se virou para seus amigos que encaravam a cena calados – Vamos, não devemos perder tempo com escórias.

Al se zangou e iria partir pra cima do loiro, mas Rose o impediu.

- Deixa, Al. Vamos. – Ela disse vendo Scorpio se afastar. – Ele não vale tudo isso.

- Esse garoto é realmente irritante. – Ro disse, também vendo o garoto rindo com seus amigos.

- O que será que ele quis dizer com 'eu tenho uma divida com vocês dois'? – Aislyn perguntou.

- Eu não sei. – Al respondeu com os dentes trincados. Não gostou daquele garoto, e nem do jeito que ele tratou Rose. Não iria ficar assim mesmo.

- Vamos tomar logo nosso café da manhã. – Jesse disse, Aislyn e Rosaly o olharam torto – O que foi?

- Você só pensa no café da manhã? - Aislyn perguntou.

- Eu estou com fome, oras!

Aislyn revirou os olhos e resolveu ignorar o comentário de Jesse. Então a turminha seguiu para a mesa da grifinória para tomarem seu café da manhã e se prepararem para o primeiro dia de aulas.

**Oi galerinha do maL... Quer dizer, galerinha do bem -.- '**

**Td bem com vcs??**

**Sorry pela a demora, acabei me descuidando das minhas fics, mas é que é difícil cuidar de vários fotologs e de fanfics ao mesmo tempo P**

**Mas eu estou de volta com a fic! \o/ (toda animada)**

**Cri cri cri (som de grilos)**

**¬¬ Okay, eu sei, demorei, mas estou de volta, espero que gostem **

**E finalmente a pedra nos sapatos dos nossos heróis, Scopio Malfoy... Tentei fazê-lo tão irritante quanto o Draco, o que acharam?**

**Mas para quem gosta do Scorpio, não se preocupe, ele não será chatinho por muito tempo... Temos ainda seis anos escolares para mudá-lo :D**

**Ah, agradeçam a Aislyn-nee-chan por eu ter atualizado hj, pq eu nem lembrava, sinceramente.**

**Ah, não esqueçam de deixar um review, eu aceito sugestões :D**

**E pessoal, lembram o endereço que dei pra vocês no post passado, do meu blog? Pois eh, nao eh mais akele... Qm entrou lá viu q eu mudei de endereço, mas enfim, o endereço vocês devem encontrar no meu profile, eu peço para que entrem pois lá tem informações sobre as fics, sobre as atualizações, e tem tudo o que um blog normal em, neh? XD**

**Nova campanha****:Deixe um review, vc nao morrerá se deixar um, mas um autor poderá morrer se vc nao deixar! DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap VII**

Rose ficou calada durante todo o café da manhã, ainda estava muito irritada pelo encontro com Scorpio Malfoy e Rosaly podia jurar que havia visto a garota falar alguns desaforos baixinho enquanto comia sua torrada e bebia um pouco de suco de abóbora. Quando o salão começou a ficar vazio, os cinco se apressaram para a primeira aula, que seria história da magia, Al ficou contente já que era sua matéria favorita, Jesse se mostrou não muito animado.

Passaram pelos corredores do castelo tentando memorizá-los, para que não se perdessem na próxima vez, conversavam animadamente tentando imaginar como seriam as aulas, os alunos, o professor...

Al, Rosaly e Aislyn sentaram-se numa mesa, Jesse e Rose sentaram-se numa mais atrás. Por todos os lados se ouviam burburinhos de animação, todas as casas tinham aulas juntas no primeiro ano, para desgosto de Rose e Al, pois os sonserinos também estavam incluídos, e Scorpio Malfoy, também.

- Quem será o professor ou professora de História Da Magia? – Alvo perguntou animado.

- Não faço idéia. – Rose deu os ombros.

Para o desgosto da jovem Weasley, Scorpio Malfoy e seus amigos, Dennis Goyle e Steve Crabb, adentraram a sala e sentaram na cadeira ao lado da turminha. Ela colocou uma expressão de irritação e virou o rosto, fazendo uma cara orgulhosa.

- Ora, ora... Parece que os nerds estão se divertindo. – Scorpio disse cinicamente.

- E o acéfalo apareceu para a aula, que surpresa. – Rose rebateu secamente.

Os outros quatro olharam para a garota de um modo estranho, principalmente Al, estava surpreso por sua prima ter dito algo tão... Mal. Rose nunca foi de falar desaforos para ninguém, mas pelo o que Al conhecia da prima, ela também não era do tipo que levava desaforos para casa, e Scorpio estava merecendo.

- Como é? – O rosto pálido de Scorpio adquiriu um tom escarlate.

- Você ouviu, Malfoy. – Rose virou-se para encarar Scorpio.

- Sua...

- Algum problema com a minha prima Malfoy? – Al perguntou, em defesa de Rose.

- E você, Potter? Algum problema em deixar sua priminha resolver os problemas dela?

- Sabe, pessoas que tem um coração fazem isso. – Rosaly disse, também entrando na briga.

- Os defensores dos fracos e oprimidos. Tsc, tsc. – Scorpio murmurou.

Rose trincou os dentes e levantou-se, preparando-se para ir até o loiro e estapear-lhe, mas nesse exato momento entrou na sala um professor pequeno e pediu para que os alunos sentassem e ficassem em silêncio. Rose obedeceu a contragosto, mas ela não era do tipo de garota que iria desobedecer a um professor.

- Sejam bem vindos! – o professor disse, após ter conseguido subir em uma pilha de livros na frente de sua mesa – Bem vindos à primeira aula de História da Magia! Espero que seja proveitoso para todos vocês, se não para todos, pelo menos para a maioria!

A sala riu.

- Bem, como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, pensei em começar com uma introdução a nossa matéria. Vamos a uma pergunta básica. Em quantos reinos o mundo está divido?

- Em dois. – Rosaly respondeu. – O das criaturas superiores e o das superiores.

- Muito bom, srta...?

- Spen... Watson. – Rosaly se corrigiu.

- Watson? Rosaly Watson? – O professor parecia profundamente impressionado.

- Sim.

- Bem, senhorita, então saberia me dizer algumas subdivisões desses dois reinos?

- Claro. – Rosaly respondeu sem hesitar. – No superior estão os subreinos dos bruxos, das ninfas, dos centauros, dos sereianos entre outros. Do inferior estão os subreinos de fadas, duendes, gnomos e mais...

- Muito bem. – O professor disse satisfeito. – Vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Então, como já sabemos os reinos e alguns dos subreinos existentes, que tal continuarmos com a matéria, eu creio que vocês vão gostar... – O professor continuou a explicar.

Aislyn e Al se inclinaram um pouco para o lado de Rosaly e falaram baixinho:

- Nossa, como você sabia tudo aquilo? – Aislyn perguntou

- Eu estudei, só isso. – Rosaly deu de ombros.

- Você é muito inteligente. – Al disse

- Obrigado. – Ela disse um pouco encabulada.

XxX

O resto do dia não foi um desafio para eles, como era o primeiro dia de aula, as matérias eram simples, principalmente para Rosaly e Rose já que elas haviam estudando antes das aulas começarem, o maior desafio para os cinco amigos foi a aula de poções, não a aula em si, mas o professor que dava a matéria.

Damien Jackson. Um homem de uma estatura alta, sua postura tão ereta que dava a impressão de que ele se curvava para trás, e sua expressão tão amarga quanto à de um velho rabugento. Ele não parecia ter mais que trinta e cinco anos, mas as rugas em seu rosto eram profundas e seus olhos negros eram duros como pedra, imitando seu coração — De acordo com os alunos que já tinham tido aulas com ele.

Os assentos eram exatamente iguais os da aula de História da Magia, então eles não se sentiram tão intimidados com o olhar frio de Jackson.

- Bom dia, classe. – O professor disse. Seu tom tão frio quanto seus olhos. Seu olhar arrogante, superior, amargurado...

Alguns murmúrios baixos como resposta, ninguém se senti a vontade sob o olhar daquele homem.

- Espero que estejam felizes por terem tido aulas tão... _Divertidas_ hoje, mas devo-lhes avisar, se querem diversão estão no lugar errado. Nesta aula não há espaço para coisas banais como diversão, estarão aqui para aprender e eu estou para ensinar-lhes, e é isso que farei. Se não gostarem de minhas aulas, não me importa nem um pouco se irão cabular ou não, as aulas ainda serão dadas e os exames ainda serão feitos.

A expressão de muitos alunos se tornou preocupada, era possível ver alguém suando, ou murmurando um 'ele dá medo' ou alguém mordendo o lábio inferior, ou tentando se conter de dizer algo que possa desagradar o professor ou incapaz de dizer algo.

- Nossa, esse aí é mal-amado. – Aislyn murmurou para Rosaly, a garota não evitou que um sorriso aparecesse no rosto.

- Silêncio vocês duas! – Jesse sibilou baixinho, olhando furtivamente para o professor que se mantinha em silêncio em frente a sua mesa – Não quero nem saber o que vai acontecer se ele escutar vocês!

- Muito bem. – Damien disse com voz clara e áspera se virando para o quadro. – Hoje vamos falar sobre como escolher os ingredientes certos para cada tipo de poção, a quantidade certa em usá-los e vou passar um exercício para a próxima aula.

- Ele é louco? É muita coisa para dar em uma aula só! – Ro falou baixinho, indignada, mas Jackson conseguiu ouvir o que a jovem dissera.

- Algum problema, senhorita Watson? – Ele se virou para encarar Rosaly. Os olhos de repente vívidos ardendo numa tentativa de assustá-la, fazê-la recuar. Rosaly encarou fundo nos olhos negros de seu professor, seu olhar tão intenso quanto o dele, não se sentindo nada intimidada com aquele olhar...

- Depende. Você fala de sua aula ou algo mais que possa estar me incomodando? – Ela disse, a voz tão arrogante quanto a dele. Ela nunca suportou gente daquele tipo, não aturaria isso nem em sala da aula.

- Bem, obviamente os únicos problemas que eu gostaria de saber seriam sobre minha aula já que não sou psicólogo nem nada do tipo.

- Sendo assim a sua resposta é sim. – Ela não desviara o olhar nem por um segundo sequer, não daria o gostinho a ele.

- Parece que não começamos com o pé direito não é mesmo, senhorita Watson?

- Mesmo? – Respondeu sarcástica.

- Mesmo. Há algumas coisas que você _precisa_ saber sobre essa aula.

- O que seria...? – Ela deixou para que ele completasse sua frase.

- Nesta sala, nesta aula, quem manda sou eu. Eu decido o que é dado aos alunos, reclamações não serão aceitas, seu dever é apenas ouvir, absorver e transmitir tudo nas provas, entendido?

- Não sei. Acho que meu raciocínio é lento, comparado ao seu, não é? – Novamente usando um sarcasmo, dessa vez um meio sombrio. Se era guerra que ele queria, era o que ele iria ganhar.

Jackson estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. Ela era insolente, ele assinalou, indisciplinada, ele iria colocá-la em seu lugar. Iria ensiná-la sobre respeito. Não iria perder o controle da sala por causa dela, não enquanto todos os olhares estavam focados naquela cena, atentos a qualquer reação mínima.

- Se acha muito esperta, não? – Ele disse com a voz áspera.

- Não ouviu o que acabei de dizer? Meu raciocínio é lento... Ainda mais quando se trata de regras. – Ela continuava a desafiá-lo, confiante, forte, o fogo ardendo em seus olhos, em suas palavras, e naquele instante ele sabia do que ela era capaz, sabia o que havia despertado nela.

- Muito bem. Você veio de um mundo onde as regras podem não significar nada para você, mas aqui você tem que respeitá-las, e farei você pagar até aprender onde é o seu lugar. – Ele deu as costas à Rosaly e falou num alto e claro, para que toda a sala pudesse ouvir – Menos dez pontos para a grifinória. E aprendam: indisciplina não será aceita em minhas aulas. Espero que tenha entendido senhorita Watson. Terá que respeitar as regras, suas ações podem afetar sua casa.

Ro trincou os dentes. Ela sentiu algo em seu peito arder, intenso, quente, impetuoso. Ele tornaria sua vida difícil, huh? Bem, ela também não facilitaria. Seria olho por e dente por dente. Se ela precisava ficar em seu lugar, ele também deveria ficar no seu e não andar com o nariz empinado.

- Você está bem? – Al sussurrou para ela. Só então ela percebeu que estava apertando a beirada da mesa com força, até o ponto em que seus dedos estavam vermelhos e dormentes tamanha a força que usara.

- Estou. – Respondeu com a voz rouca. – Posso superar.

XxX

- Você é muito corajosa. – Aislyn disse depois que saíram da sala de poções e andavam pelo corredor para os dormitórios. – Eu fiquei super assustada quando ele se virou pra você, e você estava super tranqüila e ainda provocou ele!

Ro bufou. Não estava a fim de relembrar isso; sentiu novamente o ardor em seu peito, a fogo incontrolável. Ela cerrou a mão em um punho e trincou os dentes. Mas tentava a todo custo se acalmar.

- Lyn, por favor, não vamos falar daquele... Daquele... _Cabeça oca. _Ele é que foi muito corajoso de nos tratar daquela maneira. Não somos robôs desalmados como ele é. Somo só... crianças.

- É verdade, mas ele continua sendo o professor. – Jesse disse antes de continuar – O professor que mais dá arrepios, mas ainda o professor.

- Gente, vamos esquecer esse assunto. – Al disse vendo o desconforto de Ro.

Ela expirou aliviada. O fogo se extinguia aos poucos. Ela poderia controlar, sabia disso, mas não adiantaria. Aquele homem a faria se enraivecer mais e mais.

Eles guardaram seus materiais em seus dormitórios e desceram para o salão principal para o jantar, tudo tão lindo e inimaginável como da primeira vez, velas suspensas no ar sob um lindo céu estrelado no teto, as mesas cheias de alunos, de vários tipos de alimentos, que faziam muitos babarem (N/A: Opa, deu fome '), ele se juntaram a seus outros amigos para jantarem em paz, deixando o dia cansativo de lado.

XxX

Ro não parava de se remexer em sua cama, em seu sonho ela via sua mãe, segurando-a em seus braços ternos, o pequeno bebê de bochechas rosadas dormia calmamente com o toque da mãe enquanto essa parecia preocupada e esquadrinhava cada canto que seu campo de visão lhe permitia ter, apavorada de que algo a estivesse seguindo. Ro sabia que rua era aquela, sabia o que acontecia depois, mas não sabia do porquê de estar sonhando com aquilo, ela era muito pequena para lembrar.

Entretanto, ela sabia que era real.

Natalie parou em frente ao portal conhecido. As luzes estavam apagadas, com exceção de algumas, ela abriu a pequena bolsa de mãe e de dentro tirou uma cestinha — feitiço de expansão, Ro, sabia — depois deitou a pequenina dentro da cesta e a cobriu bem, não queria que sua menininha ficasse doente. Seus olhos brilharam ao ter a ultima visão de sua menina, e lágrimas escorreram e desceram por sua bochechas, ela se inclinou e beijou o rostinho rosado de Rosaly uma ultima vez.

- Eu te amo, meu amor, quero que saiba disso. – Ela acariciou o rosto de Rosaly levemente, ela se encolheu um pouco com o gesto. Depois de tocar a campainha, ela desapareceu e nunca mais Ro a veria novamente. Aquela foi sua despedida. Para sempre.

Ro se virou novamente, a ardência que havia sentido em seu peito durante a tarde agora se espalhava pelo resto de seu corpo, por mais que quisesse não conseguia acordar, o rosto de sua mãe ainda estava vívido em sua mente, o sorriso triste, as lagrimas de adeus, o toque suave... Tudo tão real em seu sonho que não parecia ser apenas um sonho ou uma memória. Tudo um dia fora real, e agora ela revivia.

Lágrimas despencaram de seus olhos, mesmo inconsciente, ela chorava, a volta ao mundo à qual pertence desencadearia muito no destino de Ro, e ela sabia disso, ela podia sentir que tudo mudaria, na verdade, já sentia as mudanças começarem.

**Olá, Galeraa!**

**Estou de volta! Se demorei desculpe, mas só terminei esse cap ontem à noite.**

**Agora temos _outra_ pedra no sapato de nossos heróis, o novo professor de poções, Jackson. Agora ele vai ficar no pé da Rosaly e ela no dele, nenhum vai facilitar a vida do outro e isso vai render bons caps... Ah, mencionei q o Jackson foi inspirado no meu "querido" professor de geografia? Pois eh, a diferença eh q o Jackson deve ser mais bonito q o meu (piii) professor...**

**Obrigado à** _Layla Black_ **e **_Aislyn Matsumoto_ **pelos reviews! :)  
**

**Campanha:Deixe um review, vc nao morrerá se deixar um, mas um autor poderá morrer se vc nao deixar! DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLZ!  
**

**Bjus**

**Lils (Novo apelido q ganhei da **Ana Masen Cullen**, t adolu, amiga!!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap VIII**

O barulho de portas se abrindo, vozes que não faziam sentido, mas seu tom era preocupado fez com que Rosaly acordasse. Ela piscou várias vezes seguidas, mas seus olhos ardiam com a claridade, demorou um pouco para que se acostumassem e ela pudesse ver o rosto de Aislyn com o semblante preocupado.

- Ela acordou! – Aislyn disse parecendo aliviada. – Você está bem?

Rosaly tentou sentar na cama, mas Aislyn não permitiu que ela fizesse o menor movimento.

- Aislyn, o que está fazendo?! – Ela perguntou mal humorada.

- Fique deitada! – Aislyn insistiu.

- Temos aula, lembra?

- Você não vai! Está com febre!

- O que? Eu não estou com febre!

- Está sim! Você passou a noite delirando!

- Como assim?

- Você não parava de repetir 'mãe' ou 'não vá', eu acordei e fui te chamar, mas você estava ardendo! Eu fiquei super preocupada!

Então, Ro lembrou-se do sonho que tivera, com sua mãe, o dia em que ela havia lhe deixado com seus pais adotivos, o dia em que ela morrera.

- Eu só tive um... pesadelo... Não foi nada demais...

- Bem, o pesadelo pode não ter sido nada demais, mas você estava muito quente mesmo, eu pensei em ir chamar algum professor, mas achei melhor não acordar ninguém, eu sabia que você iria se irritar.

- Você fez bem... Mas agora temos que nos arrumar e descer.

- Mas...

- Lyn – Ro disse num tom calmo – Eu não estou mais com febre. Eu não me sinto doente, se eu estava com febre ontem à noite, hoje eu já não estou mais. É isso.

- Uma febre não passa assim tão rápido, não sem remédio... Você não...?

- Não, Lyn, eu não tomei remédio nenhum. – Ela jogou as pernas para o lado e sentou-se, bocejou um pouco e depois se levantou. – Vou tomar banho. – Disse.

- Tem certeza? Quer dizer, você pode se sentir mal no resto do dia...

- Lyn, eu vou ficar bem... Pode ir, está tarde você vai acabar se atrasando. Eu vou daqui a pouco e invento alguma coisa. – Ro disse dando o assunto por encerrado e depois foi tomar um banho.

XxX

Ao sair do banho, Rosaly teve problemas com as escadas que se moviam constantemente, ela sabia que não conseguiria atravessar o colégio e chegar antes da metade da aula de herbologia, então foi até o salão principal e sentou-se por lá, esperando a próxima aula que seria poções.

Tentou conter a raiva ao pensar que teria que aturar Jackson novamente, não ajudaria em nada se ela discutisse com ele e ele descontasse mais pontos da Grifinória, só faria com que seus amigos ficassem com raiva dela no final do ano.

Os minutos passavam enquanto o sonho — ou teria sido um pesadelo? — de Rosaly se repetia em sua cabeça, quando passos e o barulho de conversa foi ouvida, Ro acordou de seus devaneio e notou que suas bochechas estavam encharcadas de lágrimas que continuaram a cair teimosamente.

- Okay, já chega – Ela falou para si mesma, enquanto passava as mangas de sua blusa em seu rosto – Foi só um sonho! Só isso. Eu era muito para poder lembrar daquilo...

Ro respirou fundo e depois jogou a mochila nas costas e correu até o corredor (N/A: Aff ¬¬), quando ia em direção a sala encontrou seus amigos que, quando a viram, a olharam preocupadamente.

"Ótimo. A Aislyn deu as boas noticias..." – Ela pensou revirando os olhos.

Al e Aislyn correram em sua direção, ambas as expressões preocupadas e apreensivas, ela bufou irritada.

- Como você está? – Al perguntou – A Lyn disse que você teve febre a noite toda... – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu estou bem. – Respondeu mal humorada – A febre passou, eu demorei no banho e não cheguei a tempo na aula.

- Tem certeza? Você não passou mal? – Lyn perguntou preocupada.

- Não, Lyn, eu não passei mal.

- Mas por que seus olhos estão vermelhos, então?

Ro se praguejou mentalmente. Por que ela tinha que chorar por um sonho bobo? Seus amigos a olhavam com ansiedade, aguardando uma resposta, mas nem pensar que ela ia falar que andou chorando!

- Entrou xampu no meu olho e irritou. – Ela tentou parecer o mais convincente possível.

Aislyn estreitou os olhos enquanto olhava para Ro completamente desconfiada, Ro sabia que a amiga não havia comprado a conversa.

- É verdade. – Ro alegou

- Gente é melhor irmos. – Rose avisou – É poções agora.

- Ela tem razão, aquele professor me dá arrepios, não quero saber o que ele vai fazer se chegarmos atrasados. – Jesse disse com um tom urgente.

- ARGH! Eles têm razão. Vamos. – Rosaly disse aproveitando para escapar das perguntas

XxX

A mulher abriu — Com certa dificuldade — a pesada porta de carvalho, um forte cheiro invadiu suas narinas, algo estava fervendo no caldeirão e ela realmente não queria saber o que era.

- Elizabeth. – A voz fria, entretanto calma, cortou o ar e assustou um pouco a mulher denominada Elizabeth, ela não havia visto o homem sentado na poltrona de couro no meio do aposento.

- Joseph. – Ela murmurou se recuperando do susto.

- Aproxime-se minha querida – A voz fria disse novamente.

Elizabeth obedeceu. As longas pernas se movendo sensualmente até seu destino, seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos aberto em um sorriso de arrasar corações, ela parou de frente a Joseph e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

- Já tem a noticia sobre minha pequenina? – Ela sacudiu a cabeça confirmando.

- Rosaly já está em Hogwarts e adivinha?

- Não me deixe curiosa, minha querida.

- Sua sobrinha já conseguiu bons amigos. Aislyn Rockbell... – Ela dizia, mas foi cortada

- A filha de Victor Rockbell, o Auror?

- Sim. E Jesse Harrison, o filho de Augustus Harrison, o chefe de Operações Especiais (N/A:Bom, isso provavelmente não deve existir, mas e daí? Tem que haver alguma polícia no mundo bruxo!) do Ministério da Magia, e para finalizar, Alvo Potter e Rose Weasley.

- Potter e Weasley?

- Sim.

Os lábios de Joseph se torceram numa linha fina, e por um momento, Elizabeth não souber identificar o gesto, até que o reconheceu como um sorriso de satisfação.

- Começarei a planejar uma pequena reunião de família. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

XxX

- Espero que tenham entendido a teoria de como se faz essa poção. – Jackson dizia com seu habitual tom arrogante – Pois agora irão fazê-la na prática. Valendo nota.

Os alunos gemeram e protestaram, mas Jackson pareceu impassível.

- Formem duplas. – Ele disse.

- Aí, Lyn, vamos fazer juntas? – Ro perguntou.

- Ah, não vai dar, eu vou com o Jesse – Aislyn disse.

- Você vai? – Jesse perguntou curioso enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha. Ro teve quase certeza de Aislyn chutara Jesse por baixo da cadeira, disfarçadamente. – Ah, sim, é verdade.

- Okay... – Ela disse desconfiada e voltou a sentar. – Aff, agora vou ter que ir atrás de um parceiro.

- Hum... Ro? – Ela se virou para Alvo – Você gostaria de fazer comigo?

Al abaixou um pouco a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhado, Ro enrubesceu.

- Er... Claro, seria ótimo.

Caldeirões foram acesos e "ingredientes" foram distribuídos aos alunos, Al e Ro alternavam entre si, ora ela mexia o caldeirão e ele colocava os ingredientes da poção, ora ele quem mexia o caldeirão e ela quem procurava os ingredientes.

- Devagar, Al. – Rosaly pediu enquanto Al mexia no caldeirão.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu – Qual é o próximo item pra se jogar aqui?

- Carpelo de flor de névoa.

- Você sabe fazer essa poção de cor, não sabe?

- Sei.

Al revirou os olhos.

- Claro que sabe. Você sabe tudo...

- Eu não sei tudo...

- Eu sei, Ro, é só um modo de dizer que você é muito inteligente.

- Hum...

- Okay, pega logo esse carpelo idiota.

- Não é tão fácil – Ro disse – As flores de névoa só se abrem quando _há _névoa, quando não há elas se fecham e suas pétalas ficam rígidas, difíceis de quebrar, essa são as flores mais resistentes do nosso mundo, pois se alguém pisa nelas no mínimo ganha um corte.

- Nós não temos que quebrar essas pétalas, não é?

- Temos sim. – Ela pegou uma faca prateada. – Prata ajuda a quebrá-las com mais facilidade

- Não quer que eu faça isso?

- Não, obrigado, eu me viro.

Ro segurou a flor fechada na beirada da mesa e se esforçou para quebrar as pétalas, quando conseguiu se livrar de uma fez um movimento em falso e acabou se cortando.

Ela friccionou os olhos por conta da dor que sentiu e levou o dedo ferido a boca, depois que limpou o sangue ficou analisando a profundidade do ferimento, mas ela logo percebeu que havia algo estranho.

Ela olhou o corte com mais atenção e percebeu que ele brilhava um pouco, — Como uma gota de orvalho sob a luz do sol — e que, aos poucos, seu ferimento se curava.

Ro arregalou os olhos ao ver que não havia mais corte algum em seu dedo.

- Você está bem? – Al perguntou preocupado – Se cortou?

- E-Eu... Estou bem sim... – ela respondeu um pouco assombrada – Peraí que eu vou pegar o carpelo.

- Tá... – Ele murmurou de volta e continuou a observá-la enquanto ela removia as outras pétalas da flor de pétalas prateadas.

XxX

Al e Ro foram os primeiros a terminar, Jackson lançou um olhar desconfiado aos dois e os liberou. Ro andava pelo corredor ao lado de Al, muito quieta.

- Ro o que há? – Al perguntou

A garota levou um susto quando ele falou, estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que esquecera que Al estava ali, ao seu lado.

- O que?

- O que você tem?

- Ah, nada, eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham...

Ele não pareceu se convencer muito com aquilo

- Você sabe que pode me contar, não é? Eu na contaria para ninguém.

- Eu sei, Al, eu confio em você. Mas eu não confio em mim, esse é o problema. – Ela encolheu os ombros

- Como assim?

- Al... E se... Se eu tivesse visto uma coisa, mas e se essa coisa fosse só... Sei lá... Minha imaginação?! As pessoas no mínimo me chamariam de louca!

- Eu não entendo, do que você está falando?

- Eu... ARGH! Esquece okay? Não é nada com que você precise se preocupar.

- Mas eu _me preocupo_, Ro. Eu sei que a gente não se conhece há muito tempo, mas você pode contar comigo para o que der e vier.

Al sentiu o coração querer sair do peito quando Rosaly o abraçou, ali mesmo, no meio do corredor — que por sorte estava vazio — Ele demorou um pouco para retribuir o gesto, mas sentiu-se mais aliviado quando o fez. Entretanto, o momento não durou muito e Ro logo se afastou.

- Obrigado, Al. Eu sei que posso sempre contar com você, mas isso é algo que eu preciso descobrir sozinha, você entende, não é?

- Entendo. – Ela sorriu para ela, e ele também sorriu – Vamos esperar a próxima aula no salão principal?

- Vamos.

**N/A: Oie pessoal!**

**Nossa, obrigado pelos reviews! Eu os adorei de verdade! E teve uma pessoa que acertou uma coisa sobre a história que, se não ficar claro nesse cap, ficará no próximo (espero eu, o prox cap ainda não tá pronto xD)**

**Eu não tenho muito a dizer hj (Talvez pq eu tenha acabado de acordar e tô sonolenta P), quero apenas me desculpar por esse capítulo, ficou uma droga, e mesmo assim, ele vai ser mto importante para o resto da história.**

**E desculpem se houver muitos erros gramaticais, não tive tempo de revisar e nem quero um Beta reader..**

**N/A²: Deixem reviews, pessoal, assim eu continuo mais rápido :D**

**Bjus&ByeBye**

**Liligi**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

Al e Ro ficaram um bom tempo conversando no salão principal, parece que seus amigos estavam tendo problemas com o preparo da poção — graças a Ro eles puderam sair em metade do tempo da aula — Ro sentia-se muito à vontade com Al, ele a fazia rir, rir de verdade, não aqueles risos forçados na qual ela estava acostumada.

- Então o Tiago tropeçou no sei em quê e tentou se equilibrar na garota, mas acabou empurrando ela e ela caiu na fonte!

Rosaly riu. Al estava lhe contando quando o Tiago tentou ficar com uma garota no shopping, mas não deu muito certo.

Nesse instante Tiago Potter entrou no Salão principal com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Falando no Diabo... – Al revirou os olhos.

- E aí maninho, oi Rosaly! – Ele disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao lado de Al.

- Oi, Tiago. – Ro disse – Eu e o Al estávamos falando de você agora mesmo.

- É mesmo? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aham, ele me falou sobre a garota que você derrubou na fonte do shopping. – Ela disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah, isso são águas passadas. – Tiago abanou o ar.

- Águas passadas de um mês e meio atrás. – Al disse sarcástico.

- Ah, esquece isso, maninho e escuta o que eu tenho pra te dizer. – Ele disse animado.

- O que é?

- Eu convidei a Patrícia Clarck pra sair e adivinha?! Ela _aceitou!_

- Sério? Tenho pena dessa pobre coitada. – Al disse com um falso pesar.

Tiago o ignorou e continuou.

- Esse fim de semana será a visita à Hogsmeade, será perfeito!

- Hogsmeade? – Ro perguntou.

- Aham, eu vou levá-la pra passear e depois levá-la pra comer algo...

- Os alunos do primeiro irão à Hogsmeade? – Rosaly perguntou, Tiago sacudiu a cabeça.

- Só a partir do segundo ano. Mas vocês não terão aula.

- Oh... Que pena, seria tão legal, eu tenho muita vontade de ir à Hogsmeade – Al lamentou.

- Ah, alvo, ano que vem você poderá ir, aí você leva a Rosaly pra passear também. – Al e Ro coraram furiosamente.

- C-Como assim? Do que você tá falando, Tiago!? – Al gaguejou, com o rosto ainda vermelho.

Tiago apenas sorriu.

- Eu preciso ir, não posso me atrasar, é aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Não vai... – Al disse sarcasticamente enquanto acenava um 'tchau' para ele.

- Até mais, garotos.

- Seu irmão é extremamente irritante. – Ro disse, as bochechas ainda rosadas.

- Com certeza.

- Então, hum... Eu preciso ir... A gente se fala depois...

- Aonde você vai?

- Pensar... – Ela respondeu enquanto deixava Al sentado naquela mesa.

XxX

Rosaly subiu em uma escada e ficou parada enquanto esta se movia, estava tão confusa... Desde que chegara não descobrira nada sobre seus pais, estava tão entretida com sua nova vida naquele lugar, tão à vontade que quase não pensava em suas prioridades...

Estava tão absorta nesses pensamentos que não notou aonde as escadas a levaram e ela foi parar no segundo andar. Ela não ligou muito, estava apenas procurando u lugar em paz para que pudesse pensar, não interessava em qual andar...

Ela andou sem rumo por aquele lugar por algum tempo, até que encontrou um banheiro que não estava mais em uso. Perfeito. Ninguém iria incomodá-la enquanto estivesse lá.

Ela entrou sem fazer barulho e fechou a porta se certificando de que ninguém a vira entrar ali, afinal, seria muito suspeito. O lugar era muito espaçoso então ela resolveu sentar perto das enormes pias e fechou os olhos.

"Com quem eu posso saber mais sobre meu passado? Nenhum aluno que estude aqui agora estudava aqui na época da minha mãe, e eu não conheço ninguém que a tenha conhecido enquanto estava em Hogwarts... O mesmo para o meu pai e... Meu tio..."

- O que está fazendo aqui?!

Um grito estridente assustou Rosaly... Ela olhou ao redor do amplo banheiro a procura de alguém que a tivesse descoberto, mas o lugar estava completamente deserto, ela suspirou, e continuou a olhar o lugar com olhos desconfiados, então desistiu e deu de ombros. E fechou os olhos novamente.

- Hey! Você não me ouviu? – Rosaly abriu os olhos, certa de que agora havia ouvido algo – Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui!

Uma figura translúcida atravessou um dos boxes, ela parecia ter quase a mesma idade de Rosaly, usava óculos e tinha sardas¹, ela veio na direção de Rosaly, o rosto pálido fulminando de raiva por alguém ter invadido seu espaço.

- Eu apenas... – Rosaly dizia, mas no momento em que a garota fantasma chegou perto o suficiente da garota, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais severa.

- É você! O que faz aqui? E como está jovem de novo?! Não devia estar por aí com seus amiguinhos?! Melhor ainda, você não devia estar bem longe de Hogwarts numa hora dessas? Ou você voltou aqui apenas para esfregar na minha cara o quanto você é bonita e popular e... – Ro resolveu cortar a garota fantasma.

- Whoa! Espera aí! Eu acho que você está me confundindo com alguém.

- É claro que não estou – A garota trovejou – Eu nunca poderia esquecer esse seu rosto! A _perfeitinha_...

Ro então teve um estalo.

- Eu... Eu acho que você está _sim _me confundindo. Meu nome é Rosaly. Você... Fala deve estar da minha mãe, Natalie.

- Natalie? Sim, esse é o nome, mas... Você não é mesmo a Natalie?

Ro balançou a cabeça negando.

- Eu disse, meu nome é Rosaly... Ro, se você quiser. E você... Err... É a...???

A garota pareceu ficar ofendida.

- Huh... Claro... Você não sabe quem eu sou... Quem precisa saber da vida, ou melhor, morte de uma murta feia e chorona quando se é tão bonita...

- Não, não é nada disso. – Ro coçou a cabeça embaraçada. – É que sou nova aqui em Hogwarts, vim parar aqui por acaso.

- Oh... Seja bem-vinda ao meu banheiro, então.

- Então... Hã...?

- Murta.

- Ok, Murta... Você estava falando de uma garota que era igualzinha a mim...

- Natalie.

- Isso. Minha mãe. E eu estava querendo saber... Se... Se...

- Se o que?

Ro suspirou fundo.

- Olha, eu tenho uma história bem complicada... E, na verdade, eu não tenho muito tempo para contá-la, pois tenho aula, mas... Eu gostaria que você me falasse sobre a minha mãe, Natalie...

- Okay... – Murta disse um pouco confusa – Eu não entendendo muito...

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bebê, eu não a conheci... – Ro disse fitando o chão.

- Oh...

- Eu só queria saber mais sobre ela.

- Tudo bem... Não precisa ficar triste. Venha aqui de noite e eu falo o que você quiser sobre a sua mãe.

- Sério? – o rosto de Ro se iluminou. Murta balançou a cabeça – Obrigado! Eu venho assim que todos estiverem dormindo.

- Você não vai ser pega?

- Sem chances! – Ela disse- Agora eu preciso ir... Tenho trato de criaturas mágicas... Hum... Tchau, Murta.

- Tchau, Ro.

XxX

Os dedos tamborilavam sobre as páginas do livro aberto. Era a ultima aula do dia e estava perto de acabar, mas para Rosaly parecia que ainda faltavam horas em vez de apenas alguns minutos. Ela estava tão distraída que não notou que Al falava com ela.

- Ro! – Al puxou a manga da blusa da garota.

- Hã?! – Ela assustou-se um pouco com o movimento de Al.

- Poxa, dessa vez você voou alto, hein. – Al disse um pouco frustrado.

- O que? – Ro disse ainda um pouco distraída – Eu não estava prestando atenção.

- Sério? Eu não percebi. – Ele disse sarcástico.

Ro revirou os olhos

- Me desculpe, eu estava um pouco distraída, não estava te ignorando. Pode repetir, por favor?

- Que seja... – Ele bufou.

- Al?

- Não era nada... Só tinha te perguntado onde você estava durante o intervalo que tivemos.

- Era só isso?

- Aham.

- Ah tá... Segundo andar.

- Como é?

- E estava no segundo andar.

- E o que raios você estava fazendo no segundo andar?

Ro abriu a boca para responde, mas Hagrid (que ainda era o professor de trato das criaturas magias) falou, fazendo-a se calar.

- Okay, pessoal, não se esqueçam de fazer o exercício da página trezentos e setenta e ão dispensados.

- Eu te conto depois. - Rosaly disse enquanto pegava sua mochila e a jogava sobre seus ombros. – Eu tenho uma coisa para fazer agora.

- Mas Ro...

- Até mais! – Ela disse e correu para dentro do castelo.

XxX

Rosaly correu as escadas parou apenas diante da porta para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Oh, Rosaly, você chegou bem cedo hoje, menina. Está se sentindo bem? – A Mulher Gorda disse.

- Estou sim. – Ro respondeu – _Unicórnio belgo._ – Ela disse e a porta imediatamente se abriu.

Ela correu para o dormitório feminino. Estava tão feliz. Finalmente ia saber mais sobre seu passado, o seu breve encontro com sua avó não ajudara muito, talvez alguém que tenha conhecido seus pais ajudasse. Não que a murta soubesse tudo sobre sua mãe, mas pelo menos seria um começo. Tinha que pensar em como iria escapulir sem levantar muitas suspeitas e sem que ninguém a visse – Principalmente Filch ou, pior ainda, Jackson.

Pegou seu medalhão e o colocou em seu pescoço, talvez fosse útil. Rapidamente vestiu uma roupa: um jeans escuro um moletom com capuz roxo e um tênis. Uma roupa que não chamaria muita atenção à noite. Deu olhada para ver se alguma de suas companheiras vinham, como nenhuma tinha chegado ainda ela começou a bagunçar seu baú jogando tudo para todos os lados do quarto.

- Onde está? – Ela murmurou enquanto continuava a tirar tudo de dentro do baú. – Isso!

Exclamou quando sentiu o vidro frio sob seus dedos. Ela pegou o pequeno frasco com um liquido laranja e guardou dentro do bolso.

- Isso ajuda.

Logo depois ela desceu para o salão comunal, onde logo reconheceu um par de olhos verdes e lembrou que tinha explicações a dar, mas ela não queria dizer agora para com certeza iria querer ir com ela, mas ela precisava fazer isso sozinha.

- Hey, Ro. – Ele saudou.

- Oi... – Ela disse baixinho. Sua mente processava o que ela diria a ele.

- E aí... Humm... Você ficou de me dizer... O que você fazia no segundo andar?

- Ah... Eu... – Ela coçou a cabeça embaraçada. – Eu me perdi. – Não era mentira. Ela havia chegado lá por acidente. – Eu meio que fiquei pensando no que o Tiago tinha dito...

Tanto ela quanto Al coraram vivamente.

- Como assim? – Al perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- É... Eu tava pensando em... Ano que vem... Hogsmeade, sabe?

- O que tem Hogsmeade?

- Eu gostaria de conhecer. – Ela deu de ombros casualmente.

- Hummm...

Rosaly foi até o sofá e sentou ao lado de Aislyn que lia alguma revista.

- O que está lendo, Lyn?

- É um artigo sobre um Best-seller. Eu já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca me interessei realmente.

- Qual o nome do livro?

- _Em um novo dia_. Parece ser interessante.

- Ah, é sim. Eu tenho esse livro.

- Você tem? – Aislyn largou a revista e olhou para Ro com os olhos brilhando.

- Tenho. Tá no meu baú, amanhã eu te dou, ok? Meu baú tá uma bagunça.

- Sério? Mas você é sempre tão organizada. – Aislyn olhou para Ro desconfiada.

- É, acho que você é uma má influencia. – Ro disse brincalhona, Aislyn pegou uma almofada e jogou na cara dela.

- Sem graça. – Rosaly riu.

- É verdade sim.

XxX

Já passavam das dez horas. Todos estavam dormindo. Na verdade, Ro também fingia estar dormindo, se ela ficasse no salão comunal esperando as pessoas provavelmente suspeitariam, quando tudo o que ela podia ouvir era a respiração — e alguns roncos — ela deixou seu quarto. Agora tinha que passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda sem que ela a visse.

Ela pensou, mas não pensou em nada, teria que sair do jeito convencional — pular as janelas estava fora de cogitação, isso só funcionaria em sua casa —, e inventar uma mentira também ajudaria.

Ela saiu o mais silenciosamente do salão comunal da Grifinória e para sua sorte, a Mulher Gorda se encontrava profundamente adormecida. Ela foi até o segundo andar apressadamente, não podia ser vista de modo algum.

Quando estava diante da porta do banheiro, ela respirou fundo enquanto sentia a adrenalina tomar conta de si. Era literalmente a hora da verdade.

Ro abriu a porta e entrou, o banheiro parecia vazio, ela só espera que ele _realmente_ estivesse vazio.

- Murta? – Ela chamou.

Houve apenas silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Rosaly? – A voz da Murta chegou aos ouvidos da garota, ela sorriu. Nessa altura seu coração já pulava acelerado dentro do peito.

** - - - - - - ------ -xxxxx - --------- -- ------ - --- -**

**Oie, people!**

**Finalmente att a fic!!!**

**Sorry a demora, mas eu travei nesse cap, e ele ficou um lixo --'**

**Mas deixem suas opiniões, ok? Os proximos caps ainda nao estao prontos entao as sugestoes de vcs poderão ser usadas :D**

**Ah, gente, nao sei se disse no cap anterior, mas agora existem **regras**. Isso mesmo --'**

**Vcs irão lê-las log abaixo:**

**1° - Os capítulos só serão atualizados depois de receber no minímo 5 reviews (comentários)  
2° - Caso o quantidade mínima exigida não for atingida, os capítulos serão atualizados num prazo de até 3 semanas  
3° - Caso eu receba 5 ou mais reviews e a fanfic não for atualizada por motivos como atraso, esquecimento, o pelo capitulo não estar pronto, esta fafic será atualizada num sabado num prazo de até três semanas.  
**

**Eu ñ gosto de impor exigencias, mas eh para o bem da minha inspiração, e da curiosidade de vcs ;] **

**Além do mais, tem pessoas q lêem a fic e ñ deixam review, isso eh mto desestimulante, então os exigindo os reviews as coisas com certeza vãoo melhorar. Não me levem a mal, por favor, mas isso eu faço pelo bem dos meus leitores, pois me sinto desestimulada pela a quantidade de reviews ee isso causa a falta de inspiração, então peço q me ajudem.**

**Logo eu vou começar o cap 10, eu kero teminar logo essa fic e fazer a continuação dela :D (Sim terá continuação!!!)**

**¹ - Eu nao sei se aparencia da Murta é essa mesmo. --'**

**Bem, pessoal, espero q vcs deixem suas opinioes e nao se chateem com as regras, eu tb nao gosto delas, mas eu realmente achei necessário. Até mais, guys!  
**

**Bjuuus**

**Liligi**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X

- Então, o que você quer saber? – Murta perguntou.

Ro e a Murta estavam sentadas no chão frio do banheiro vazio.

- Eu não sei... – Ro disse um pouco incerta – Qualquer coisa... Tudo...

- Bom, Ro, eu tenho que te avisar que eu só fui uma mera expectadora, e... – Ro a Cortou.

- Eu sei, já tinha pensado nisso. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso saber nem que seja pouco.

- E você não pensou no meu julgamento?

- Sim você pode tê-la visto de uma maneira que ela não é.

- Mesmo assim você quer saber?

- Sim. – Ro disse determinada.

Murta suspirou.

- Okay

XxX

_Três garotas desceram as escadas correndo e rindo. A garota que ficava na ponta direita da linha tinha longos cabelos loiros e belas orbes azuis que brilhavam enquanto seu sorriso iluminava o resto de seu rosto. Do outro lado, a outra garota também sorria alegremente, esta tinha longos cabelos negros e seus longos cílios cobriam seus olhos cinza e ao seu lado, bem ao meio, estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos que caíam sobre seu ombro e lindos olhos verdes. As novatas mais bonitas de Hogwarts._

_- Natalie. – A garota loira chamou – Você notou aquele gêmeo gatinho te olhando durante toda a aula?_

_Agora as três andavam calmamente pelo corredor._

_- Quem? – Natalie perguntou._

_- O Robert! Ou o Joseph... Eu não tenho certeza de quem é quem, mas os dois te observam muito onde quer que você esteja!_

_- Ah, qual é, Jenny, nada a ver!_

_- Fala sério, Naty, vai dizer que não notou? – A outra garota disse._

_- O que eu deveria notar, Verônica? – Natalie revirou os olhos._

_- Qual é, Natalie!_

_- Gente, eu estou aqui para estudar não para prestar atenção em que, fica me olhando. – Natalie bufou._

_- Mas qual seria a vantagem de morar longe dos pais e não ter um namorado? – Jenny disse._

_Natalie revirou os olhos._

_- Quer saber? Se vocês querem ficar aí falando sobre garotos, fique, mas eu estou indo para a aula._

_Natalie saiu pisando duro no corredor, mas ao chegar em certo ponto esbarrou em alguém e foi parar no chão._

_- Ai... – Ela resmungou_

_- Desculpe. – Uma mão foi estendida para a garota, ela olhou para cima e viu um rosto familiar. Ou melhor, dois._

_- Você é muito desatento, Robert. – Um dos garotos disse._

_- Cala a boca, Joseph. – Disse o garoto que estendia a mão para Natalie. – Você está bem?_

_Natalie levantou-se sem a ajuda do garoto e limpou as vestes._

_- Estou sim._

_As duas amigas de Natalie deram risinhos abafados atrás._

_- Com licença, tenho que ir para minha aula. – Natalie disse tentando parecer o mais fria possível._

_- Espera! – Robert chamou quando a garota passou por si – Deixe-me te recompensar de alguma forma._

_- Desculpe, eu disse que precisava você me recompensar? _

_Com essa Joseph teve que rir._

_- Não, mas..._

_- Escuta, Robert, eu caí, é normal, não precisa me recompensar. – Ela disse e lhe deu as costas._

_- Isso, maninho – Joseph se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do irmão – Ela realmente te detesta._

_Eu já não falei para você se calar, Joseph? – Robert disse mal-humorado, ele afastou a mão do irmão e também seguiu para sua aula._

XxX

- Foi a primeira vez que vi seus pais. – Murta disse – Fazia algumas semanas que as aulas haviam começado e eles estavam no primeiro ano, assim como você.

- Me fale mais. – Pediu Ro.

- O que quer que eu fale?

- Sobre eles... Meu pai e minha mãe.

- Okay...

XxX

_Era Outono. As aulas haviam começado há pouco tempo. Os terceiranistas se preparavam para a primeira aula do dia. Nos dois anos em que estudava em Hogwarts, Natalie havia mudado consideravelmente, continuava a aluna mais brilhante da Grifinória, mas muito ao seu redor havia mudado._

_O cabelo de Natalie estava mais longo, e também mais alta, qualquer um a confundiria com uma modelo se não fosse pelo rosto infantil que ela possuía._

_Suas amigas ainda estavam se arrumando, ela sempre acordava mais cedo. Natalie pegou seu material e desceu para o salão principal. Como ainda faltavam vinte e cinco minutos para o café da manha ela resolveu sentar e terminar de ler o romance que tinha pegado na biblioteca._

_Mal começou a ler o livro quando sentiu os lábios de alguém tocar sua bochecha._

_- Robert! – Ela disse rindo – Você me assustou, sabia?_

_- Desculpe. – Ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela. – Por que você sempre é a primeira a aparecer aqui no salão Principal?_

_Ela fez um gesto abrangendo o salão vazio._

_- Para que você não faça isso. Quer dizer, chegar primeiro, porque senão vai acabar a comida antes que os outros tenham chance de sentar e se servir. Além do mais, é calmo aqui._

_- De sábado até hoje, quantos livros você já leu?_

_- Ah, Robert, foram só três dias. – Ela desconversou._

_- Não fuja do assunto. Quantos livros?_

_Ela suspirou pesadamente._

_- Cinco._

_Robert olhou para Natalie com um olhar de 'você é maluca?'._

_- Que foi? Eu gosto de ler, sabia? Faz bem a mente._

_- Eu gosto de ler tanto quanto você. Mas não acho que ler quase dois livros por dia faça bem._

_Natalie revirou os olhos._

_- Você fica muito linda quando revira os olhos desse jeito. – ele disse, ela corou com o comentário que ele fez e ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava. - Linda demais mesmo._

_Ele acabou com a distância de seus rostos e a beijou, ela deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ficaram daquele jeito por um certo tempo, até que..._

_- Hum-hum – Alguém limpou a garganta atrás deles. – Será que vocês não podiam... Se agarrar... Em outro lugar?_

_- Você sempre consegue chegar na hora, né, Joseph? – Robert disse mal-humorado – Na hora **errada**._

_Natalie riu._

_- Não ligue, Joseph, ele resolveu implicar com tudo hoje._

_- É, mas vocês não deviam estar se agarrando em pleno salão principal. As pessoas comem aqui, sabia?_

_- E onde você quer que eu "agarre" a minha namorada? – Robert disse._

_- Uma dica, maninho, marque um encontro._

_Robert jogou uma caneta na cara do irmão._

_- Se manda. – Ele disse enquanto passava um braço ao redor da cintura de Natalie._

XxX

- No terceiro ano eles já estavam namorando. – Disse Murta.

- É... – Rosaly respondeu ausente.

- Ro? – Murta perguntou curiosa. – No que está pensando.

Ro olhou para Murta e deu um leve sorriso.

- Eu também leio cerca de dois livros por dia.

- Oh. – Murta disse rindo. – Às vezes somos mais parecidos com nossos pais do que achamos.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- No que você acha que se parece com seu pai?

- Eu não sei. Até agora eu me identifiquei muito mais com a minha mãe.

- Hum...

- Me conte mais. – Ro pediu.

- Ro... Já é tarde. Você tem aula amanhã. – Murta disse.

- Por favor, só mais um pouquinho. – ela pediu com olhos esperançosos.

- Ah, não. – Murta disse irredutível. – É sério, Ro, você tem aula amanhã. De noite você pode vir de novo. Eu te conto mais, juro.

- Aff... Tá bem. – Ela disse e levantou do chão frio. – Amanhã eu voltarei.

- Boa noite.

- Ah, pra você também.

Ro saiu silenciosamente do banheiro. Filch ainda poderia estar fazendo uma ronda noturna procurando alunos que saiam de seus dormitórios — assim como ela estava fazendo, o que significava que se fosse pega, iria pear uma detenção com o próprio Filch. Nada melhor para te dar uma insônia do que a adrenalina de fugir do zelado asqueroso e saber muito pouco sobre o passado de seus pais.

Ela andou pelos corredores do segundo andar rezando para que ninguém a visse. Felizmente ninguém realmente a viu, ela já estava próxima a escada que se movia para o andar dos dormitórios da Grifinória, quando...

- Hum-hum... – Ro se virou assustada – não deveria estar dormindo senhorita Watson?

- P-Prof. McGonagall. – Ela gaguejou.

- Ah, bem... Eu... Er...

- Diga a verdade, Rosaly, o que estava fazendo fora do dormitório essa hora da noite? – Minerva perguntou compreensiva.

- É que... – Ro começou incerta. – Professora, eu só estava...

- Pode falar, eu não vou castigá-la, a não ser que você tenha transgredido outro norma da escola, fora, é claro, estar fora do dormitório depois da hora.

- Bom, então acho que não cometi nenhum outro 'crime escolar'.

Minerva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Enfim, — Disse Rosaly — Eu estava... Hum... Tentando... Você Sabe... Descobrir mais sobre os meus pais...

- E como você pensou que poderia saber sobre eles no segundo andar a essas horas?

- Bom, é mais fácil saber por alguém que presenciou.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

- Bom, tem um fantasma de uma garota que morreu e que disse que podia me ajudar e...

- A Murta Que Geme? – McGonagall perguntou espantada.

- Sim.

-Estou surpresa. Aquela garota não tem se comunicado com ninguém depois que Harry Potter e seus amigos se formaram.

- Bom, isso deve explicar a hostilidade de quando nos conhecemos. – Ro deu os ombros.

- Rosaly, como esperava que a murta lhe informasse sobre seus pais?

- Bem... Memórias, sabe?

McGonagall suspirou e soltou um muxoxo que Ro não entendeu.

- Me siga, garota. – Ela disse.

- Aonde vamos?

- Se você quer saber sobre seus pais, então eu mesma irei lhe conta. De um modo mais convincente, claro. – Ela disse e continuou a andar.

Ro piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar o que acabara de acontecer. Ela tinha mesmo dito que lhe falaria sobre seus pais... E não lhe daria uma detenção?

A noite prometia.

- Você vem ou não? – McGonagall perguntou.

- Sim, eu vou.

Ro disse e seguiu a diretora, seu coração já estava descontrolado dentro de seu peito. A verdade, enfim.

**N/A: Domo, minna-san!**

**Finalmente terminei o cap!Gome pela demora, problemas com (ex)amigos, notas erradas, mtas fics atrasadas, presentes de niver( lê-se fanfic de presente de nier q eu ainda nao terminei e eh pro dia 8), flog(alguem aí quer ser adm de um flog de twilight/HP? *-*), livros para ler, enfim.. A vida ocupada de sempre xD' (Ate parece)**

**Mto obrigado pelos reviews ^^**

**Desculpem pelas regras, mas elas vao continuar =x**

**Mas enfim, deixem suas opiniões sobr eo proximo cap! Vou tentar escrevê-lo o mais rápido possivel.**

**Bjuuus**

**Liligi**

**Regras:  
**

**1° - Os capítulos só serão atualizados depois de receber no minímo 5 reviews (comentários)  
2° - Caso o quantidade mínima exigida não for atingida, os capítulos serão atualizados num prazo de até 3 semanas  
3° - Caso eu receba 5 ou mais reviews e a fanfic não for atualizada por motivos como atraso, esquecimento, o pelo capitulo não estar pronto, esta fafic será atualizada num sabado num prazo de até três semanas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI

Minerva McGonagall guiava Rosaly através da escada em caracol que dava para sua sala — A sala da diretora — ambas andavam quietas na escuridão, cada uma com seu próprio problema, e ambas orgulhosas demais para compartilhá-los.

- Bem, senhorita Watson – Minerva falou, assustando um pouco a jovem atrás de si – Devo lembrar-lhe que você quebrou regras da escola, e eu disse que não iria puni-la.

- Mas...? – Rosaly perguntou.

- Mas quero que não fale sobre os acontecimentos desta noite a ninguém, entendido? Eu não quero nenhum outro aluno achando que pode sair do dormitório no meio da noite e se safar da detenção.

- Ah, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Não costumo falar da minha vida para os outros.

- Ótimo.

O curto diálogo logo foi seguido por outro longo período de silêncio, enquanto andavam aquelas escadas caracol que pareciam intermináveis. Finalmente, Minerva parou diante de uma enorme gárgula e falou bem claro "chifre de unicórnio", a gárgula girou revelando uma porta.

Minerva acenou para que Rosaly a seguisse e as duas passassem pela porta. A sala era muito espaçosa, e Ro podia sentir o vento que vinhas das largas janelas roçar em seu rosto. Ela imaginou que a torre em que a sala ficava deveria ser mais alta que a torre de astronomia.

Seus olhos varreram a sala de um lado a outro. Havia vários quadros. Quadros que se moviam, com as faces dos antigos diretores — ou assim ela imaginou, pois não haveria outro motivo para eles estarem na sala do diretor —, e vários objetos antigos.

- Sente-se. – Se que Ro tivesse percebido, Minerva havia contornado a escrivaninha e sentado em sua cadeira e apontava a vazia diante de si para Ro.

- Obrigado. – Ro disse enquanto sentava-se.

Novamente, houve apenas o silêncio, até que Minerva suspirou pesadamente e começou a falar.

- Rosaly, imagino que sua avó tenha lhe feito uma visita há algumas semanas atrás antes de você vir a Hogwarts.

- Sim. – Foi a resposta de Rosaly. – Como sabe?

- Bem, Sarah me contatou e me falou sobre a situação e eu avisei Alexandra.

- Hum...

- Mas pelo o que vi esta noite, seu passado ainda continua sendo um grande mistério para você, não é?

- Sim... Minha avó não me deu muitas explicações, eu também não lhe dei muito tempo. – Ro admitiu.

Minerva se levantou e ficou de costas para a garota.

- Rosaly, o melhor modo de você saber sobre o passado dos seus pais é através de alguém que estava sempre por perto e que fosse impessoal sobre a personalidade de ambos, entende?

- Mais ou menos. – Ro fez uma pausa. – Você é a pessoa certa para me falar sobre eles?

- Certamente não. – Minerva disse e Rosaly sentiu-se desapontada. – A pessoa certa para lhe dizer está morta.

- O que?! – Ro quase berrou. – Como assim está morta?

- Rosaly, a pessoa mais indicada para lhe falar sobre seus pais está morta, mas está nessa sala.

Rosaly lançou um olha de 'Você é maluca?' para Minerva. Não estava entendendo o que a diretora queria dizer — Nem queria tentar — , talvez fosse hora da diretora tirar umas férias do colégio.

- Eu não entendo. – Ro murmurou.

- Rosaly, este é — foi —Alvo Dumbledore. – Minerva afastou-se um pouco, para que Rosaly visse o quadro de um senhor com barba e cabelos brancos e óclinhos de meia-lua pendurado acima da cabeça de McGonagall.

- Obrigado, Minerva. – Dumbledore agradeceu. Bom, sua pintura agradeceu, pois segundo McGonagall, Alvo Dumbledore está morto. – Boa noite, Rosaly.

Dumbledore falou com sua voz calmante. Ro, por sua vez, não parava de olhar para o quadro completamente abobalhada. Um quadro iria lhe falar sobre seus pais? Um quadro de uma pessoa morta? É, a noite estava cheia de surpresas.

- Ah, boa noite. – Ela respondeu após algum tempo.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Dumbledore disse com um pequeno riso – Como um quadro irá me falar sobre meus pais, não é?

Ro olhou desconfiada para Dumbledore. Ele podia ler mentes?

- Não, não, minha querida, eu não posso ler mentes.

"Claro, que não pode" – Ro pensou sarcasticamente – "Eu devo estar falando tudo em voz alta sem perceber."

- Eu realmente não posso. – Dumbledore disse sério, mas com um tom cômico na voz. – Mas sua expressão lhe denunciou.

- Hum... – Ro murmurou.

- Muito bem, Rosaly, eu sei que você está ansiosa para saber mais sobre seus pais, mas, sinto-lhe informar, o verdadeiro Alvo Dumbledore está morto e eu não passo de um quadro dele.

- E como vou saber mais sobre meus pais? – Rosaly disse revoltada. Ela sentia uma enorme vontade de estapear tanto McGonagall quanto Dumbledore (Bem, pelo menos o quadro dele.).

- Hogwarts.

- Como é? – Ro perguntou para ter certeza de que seus ouvido haviam ouvido bem.

- Hogwarts irá ajudá-la.

Rosaly olhou para o quadro se sentindo meio tonta. Talvez ela só estivesse tendo um sonho esquisito, pois nada daquilo fazia sentido para ela, era a conclusão mais provável. Como se lesse sua mente, o quadro disse.

- Minha cara Rosaly, você não vive mais em um mundo em que voar em vassouras são apenas superstições tolas. Tudo que existe nesse mundo em que c está agora possui magia, até mesmo este castelo. Hogwarts possui tanta magia quanto qualquer estudante, ou professor, ou criaturas que aqui habitam. As lembranças que procura estão guardadas nessas paredes, sem alterações, apenas a pura verdade.

- É muito...Louco para mim.

- Talvez seja, mas você tem que acreditar ou então não obterá suas respostas.

- Mas me diga uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Se cada fato acontecido nessa escola está "arquivado" no próprio colégio, então por que vocês não detiveram Voldemort enquanto ele ainda estudava aqui? Tais fatos teriam salvado muitas pessoas! – Ro acusou.

- Bem Rosaly, acontece que não é qualquer um que pode ver as "memórias" do castelo. Para poder vê-las é preciso ser especial.

"Essa conversa está ficando cada vez mais estranha. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu estou conversando com um quadro!" – Rosaly pensou.

- Como assim?

- Rosaly – Minerva que estivera calada até então disse. – Você descende de uma espécie muito interessante, que raramente precisa de ensinamentos bruxos, pois tudo do que precisam saber está contido em seu sangue.

- Sim – O quadro de Dumbledore disse – Você possui sangue de ninfa.

- Mas o que importa minha descendência sanguínea?

- Minerva já disse. Ninfas não precisam de ensinamentos bruxos porque todo o conhecimento mágico que precisam está contido em seu sangue. E essas são consideradas características especiais. Você já deve ter notado algo. Fortes pressentimentos de algo, tudo se tornar mais vivo ao seu redor, grande capacidade de memorizar coisas, poderes curativos...

Rosaly arregalou os olhos. Então o que havia acontecido na sala de Jackson não foi sua imaginação, ela realmente havia se curado!

- Ninfas são seres não só ligados a natureza, mas sim, a toda a vida. As poções e feitiços criados por bruxos são na maioria inúteis para elas. Rosaly, você tem o poder de criar seu próprio feitiço, sua própria magia.

- Mas, se eu sou uma ninfa, por que eu preciso estar em Hogwarts?

- Bem, querida – McGonagall disse – Você não é como os outros. Você é muito mestiça. Seu sangue carrega DNA de ninfas, de trouxas e de bruxos sangue-puro. A sua informação genética não é tão parecida com a de uma ninfa sangue-puro. Você precisa complementar seus conhecimentos de todos os lados, entende?

- Entretanto, Rosaly, – Dumbledore disse – Você é o mais poderoso dos seres. Você carrega a herança de três povos diferente e poderosos, com diferentes informações genéticas. Você é a única que pode ver os segredos das paredes deste lugar, porque você é a fonte de magia mais poderosa de todo o mundo.

- E esse foi o motivo pelo qual meu... Pelo qual Joseph matou meus pais. – Ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. – O que eu faço?

- O que acha que tem que fazer? – O quadro perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Você quem deveria me dizer.

- Não, querida, eu não posso. Já lhe disse que você é a única que pode ver a memórias de Hogwarts.

- E como eu vou descobrir o que fazer?

- Sinta.

- Sentir?

- Sim. O que você sente que deve fazer?

Rosaly ficou em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas faria o que fosse preciso para saber de seus pais. Ela sentiria se fosse necessário. Mesmo que ela não soubesse como fazer isso. Mesmo que toda aquela história não passasse de um faz-de-conta para ela. Ela fechou os olhos. Não se tratava de pensar, então ela não pensaria. Ela esvaziaria sua mente, e assim fez. Nada existia, nem quadros, nem professoras, nem tios assassinos, nem amigos, nada... Apenas ela. Ela e a vida...

Agora ela podia sentir. Podia sentir que tudo ao seu redor tinha vida. A pulsação estava em todo lugar. Estava ao seu redor, envolvendo-a. Ela sentia o vento que soprava fora do castelo, a grama dança com o vento, os animais correndo pela floresta... Tudo muito vivo. Tudo muito perto. Então, ela percebeu que a maior parte daquela pulsação vinha do colégio.

Dumbledore tinha razão. Ou melhor, o quadro de Dumbledore tinha razão. O castelo era vivo. Bem, não exatamente vivo, mas com certeza era mágico. Ela quase podia ouvi-lo falar.

- O que você sente, Rosaly. – McGonagall perguntou.

- Eu sinto tudo. – Ro respondeu.

Sem perceber, Ro sorriu. Ela se sentia bem sentido toda aquela vivacidade ao seu redor, mesmo com os olhos fechados ela poderia dizer o que era o que e onde se encontrava a quilômetros de onde ela estava. Ela sabia que Filch estava no segundo andar, mancando e resmungando alguma coisa, com Madame Norra bem em seus calcanhares, ela podia dizer onde seus amigos estavam agora, como se ela estivesse lá, observando-os se remexendo na cama, puxando as cobertas, roncando...

- Eu quase posso ver os seres que possuem vida...

- E o que você vê com mais clareza?

- As pessoas. McGonagall, Filch, os professores, os alunos nos dormitórios...

- Sim, muito bom.

- E o castelo... Ele emana uma energia diferente... Principalmente essa sala.

- Sim. Essa sela é o "coração" de Hogwarts. É por aqui que você deve começar sua busca.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Deseje. Deseje o mais forte que puder.

Desejar. Parecia uma coisa tão infantil. Mas todas as suas certezas já haviam ido por água abaixo. Por que não tentar?

"Eu quero que você mostre meus pais... Por favor..."

Então o cenário mudou. Ro não sentia mais o ar frio noturno, mas sim o calor do dia. Os alunos não estavam mais em seus dormitórios, agora eles andavam pelos corredores, indo em direção a suas classes. E Ro também não estava mais na sala do diretor. Ela agora estava em um dos corredores e ela observava três garotas passarem pelo corredor conversando alegremente.

- Mamãe... – Ro sussurrou, enquanto encarava a garota do meio.

Ro se aproximou das garotas, ela sabia que as três não poderiam vê-la, já que ela estava apenas vivenciando uma lembrança, e prestou atenção no que elas diziam.

- Ah, eu não entendi de jeito nenhum como faz aquela poção — a garota loira, Jenny, disse — Naty, você vai me explicar depois, não vai?

- Aham. – Natalie respondeu sorrindo. – Mas se você quiser realmente entender as poções pelo resto do ano eu acho melhor você parar de prestar atenção naquela revista que você coloca debaixo da cadeira e prestar atenção ao que o professor fala.

Natalie e a garota morena — Verônica — riram, enquanto Jenny bufava e corava.

- É sério, Jen, não sei por que você fica lendo aquelas revistas na aula e quando estamos no salão comunal você fica reclamando que não tem nada pra fazer. – Verônica disse.

- Hunf... – Jenny bufou antes de responder – Acontece que essas aulas são muito chatas, eu não tenho paciência para ficar assistindo-as.

Natalie e Verônica reviraram os olhos.

- Bem, se você as acha chatas, então o que faz em Hogwarts?

Natalie, Jenny, Verônica e Rosaly se viraram para ver dois garotos que vinham atrás delas, um deles balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto o outro olhava com um certo desprezo para Jenny.

- Ora, quem diria — Jenny disse — você é mais arrogante do que parece.

- Desculpem o Joseph, garotas. – O garoto que há um minuto estava balançando a cabeça disse — Ele acordou com um pé esquerdo hoje.

- Só com um? Tem certeza que não foi com os dois, Robert? – Natalie disse sorrindo.

- Haha, muito engraçadinha. – Joseph disse mal-humorado e passou pelas garotas

- O que deu nele? – Natalie disse sorrindo.

- Ah, é que o Hebert o acordou às 5 da manhã porque tinha visto uma aranha perto do baú dele. – Robert disse com uma expressão divertida – O Joe odeia acordar cedo.

- E o que o Hebert fazia acordado às 5 da manha?

- Ele acorda cedo. – Robert deu de ombros.

- Esquisito. – Verônica disse.

- Ele é louco isso sim. – Jenny disse. – Aliás, é melhor irmos, antes que aquele louco do Snape nos dê bronca por chegar atrasados.

- Ela tem razão. – Natalie falou. – É melhor irmos.

Rosaly seguiu os quatro. E percebeu que Robert de vez em quando olhava de esguelha para Natalie e logo desviava o olhar quando ela fazia algum movimento, depois corava um pouco e respirava fundo para fazer o sangue se esvair de suas bochechas.

Os quatro entraram na masmorra onde ela reconhecia como a sala de Jackson, Ela se aproximou de sua mãe que estava sentando em sua carteira, ao lado de Jenny e Verônica, ela se virou para conversar com as amigas dando as costas à mesa onde Joseph e Robert estavam, e não percebeu que ambos a encaravam.

E então houve um clarão, e a cena mudou. Ela não estava mais na masmorra deprimente, agora ela estava fora, em um dos extensos campos de Hogwarts. Ela virou-se e viu seu pai, mais velho, com uns quatorze anos, talvez, recostado no tronco de uma arvore grande, lendo um livro.

Então, ela viu sua Natalie correr em direção a arvore em que ele estava, se inclinou e depositou um beijo na sua bochecha, depois a moça deitou na grama macia e repousou sua cabeça sobre o colo de Robert. Ele colocou o livro de lado e ficou afagando os cabelos castanhos de sua namorada.

- Rob... – Natalie falou após alguns minutos silenciosos – O que aconteceu com o Joe? Ele estava tão frio hoje...

Ro assistiu seu pai suspirar pesaroso antes de responder.

- Eu não sei – Robert disse sinceramente. – Ele anda esquisito há um tempo. Eu não sei o que há com o meu irmão, ele anda tão distante...

Havia uma pontada de tristeza nos olhos do garoto.

- Ah, amor eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo. Bem que eu queria. Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo. O Joseph, sabe?

Robert riu.

- Isso é muito nobre da sua parte, mas meu irmão é cabeça dura, ele provavelmente não deixaria você ajudar com o que quer que fosse.

- Huh... Vocês são muito parecidos mesmo, não é?

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Robert estreitou os olhos.

- Entenda como quiser.

Robert começou a fazer cócegas em Natalie e a garota se contorcer enquanto ria.

Ro fechou os olhos e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Era doloroso assistir aquelas elmbranças quando ela não tinha nenhuma com seus pais, nem sabia que eles existiam há pouco tempo atrás. Ela precisava saber, fato, ams ela nao sabia se aguentaria. Ela nao abia se poderia vê-los tão felizes sabendo que essa felicidade logo se esvairia.

Não. Ela nao queria ver um sonho acabar. Acabar em tragédia.

E então, ela estava de volta a sala do diretor. O rosto estava úmido e sabia q os soluços logo seguiriam as lágrimas, então, sem mais nenhuma palavra, ela correu.

**N/A: Yo minna-san! \o/**

**Feliz 2009 para todos os meus granuladinhos *-***

**Gente, demorou, mas saiu! O primeiro cap de 2009! Oh My Kami-sama!!! \o/**

**Again, gomen pela demora, mas espero que gostem do capítulo ;D**

**Ahh, presentinho de 2009 pra vcs!!!**

**Lembram daquelas regras q ngm gostava? Pois é, eu as modifiquei. Em vez de 55 reviews e eu atualizo a coisa vai ser assim agora, os primeiros que deixarem 5 reviews vão ganhar uma prévida do próximo capítulo quando eu tiver escrito alguma coisa. O que acham??**

**Bem, to na casa da minah tia em fortaleza, vou ficar akii até o fim de janeiro pkew estou fazendo um curso intensivo de ingles q está sendo inutil até agora pq eu sei de tudo que me ensinaram --'**

**O negócio eh q aas coisas akii sao mto corridas e nao tenho tempo NENHUM para escrevr, mas vou tentar o máximo, okaas???**

**Bem, era soh isso mesmo. Tava morrendo de Saudade da minha fic *-***

**Kissus!**

**Liligi! ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A¹: Plz, leiam a nota no final do cap quando terminarem de ler a fic, ok?**

**Boa leitura!**

Capítulo XII

Rosaly não dormira bem naquela noite. Ela havia corrido da sala de McGonagall sem mais nem menos, mas não teria forças para se explicar. Ela conhecia a si mesma bem demais, sabia que se tentasse se explicar enquanto chorava acabaria chorando mais e não diria nada coerente.

Chorou por horas no travesseiro, adormeceu quando as luzes do sol começavam a entrar pela a janela do quarto, estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, mas o resto do seu corpo parecia entorpecido, então foi bem fácil de dormir. Duas horas depois foi acordada por uma Aislyn completamente e totalmente bem-humorada

- Bom diia, amigaa!!! - Aislyn disse praticamente pulando no lugar onde estava.

Rosaly não estava a fim de falar absolutamente nada, então apenas virou para o lado e cobriu a cara com o travesseiro.

- Ro? - Lyn perguntou sentando na beirada da cama da amiga. - O que foi?

- Nada... - Ela respondeu com a voz abafada.

- Isso com certeza não é _nada_! - Aislyn encarava Ro com uma cara desconfiada.

- Lyn, por favor, você pode me deixar dormir? - Rosaly pediu ainda sem encarar a amiga. Ela não queria que Aislyn visse seu rosto inchado por ter chorado a noite inteira.

- Er... Não. Temos aula, lembra?

- Ah, é, aula... Yupi... - Ela disse sarcástica. Lyn tinha certeza de que se o travesseiro não estivesse em seu rosto ela teria revirado os olhos.

- Ro, você não se lembra? - Aislyn de repente estava toda animada de novo - Hoje o professor Longbottom disse que ia nos levar para dar uma volta pelos campos do colégio, para que reconheçamos os tipos de vegetação que temos nessa região!

- Ah, é... Herbologia... - Ro disse ainda com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Aislyn já estava ficando irritada.

- Rosaly Watson! - Aislyn havia levantado abruptamente da cama e levantado a voz, também. - A senhorita quer por favor para de me tratar como uma intrusa? Tira esse travesseiro da cara, olhe para mim, sorria e vá se arrumar ou vai se atrasar.

Aislyn tentou tirar o travesseiro da cara de Ro, mas ela não deixou de jeito nenhum.

- Okay, Aislyn, eu já vou me levantar. Me dá dez minutos!

- Tá bem. Vou te esperar no Salão Comunal, se você não descer em dez minutos eu subo aqui, okay?

- Certo!

Quando Aislyn saiu e fechou a porta, Ro levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro. Ela teria que dar um jeito no seu rosto inchado, sabia que água gelada não iria resolver muito, e ela também sabia que seus amigos iriam ficar preocupados se a vissem com aquela aparência.

Tomou um banho rápido — Aislyn não havia lhe dado muito tempo para isso — depois pegou seu uniforme, mas notou que o dia iria ficar bem quente para uma manhã de outono, então resolveu não colocar nem o colete nem o sobretudo, ficando apenas com a blusa branca de botões e a saia que ia até os joelhos.

Olhou-se no espelho, seu rosto estava um pouco melhor, mas as olheiras ainda era notáveis, então ela resolveu usar um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar — mesmo ela não gostando de usar muita maquiagem.

Quando terminou já não podia mais ver as olheiras, a não ser que se olhasse bem de perto, então ela pegou sua mochila e desceu. Encontrou Aislyn no meio da escada e deu um sorriso amarelo para a amiga.

- Eu já ia ver se você já tinha terminado. – A garota de cabelos vermelhos disse.

- Percebi. – Ro disse

- Bom dia. – Aislyn disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia, mamãe.

- "Mamãe"? – Lyn repetiu sem entender.

- É... Você estava parecendo com a minha mãe lá em cima. – Ro deu um sorriso maroto, Aislyn revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, os meninos e a Rosie estão nos esperando ali no Salão Comunal. – Aislyn disse enquanto pegava a Mao de Ro e a arrastava para baixo.

XxX

O dia pareceu se arrastar para Ro. Ela teve que lutar para manter os olhos abertos durante as aulas. Pelo menos o sono a impedia de pensar sobre seus pais, mas ela adoraria voltar ao dormitório se jogar na cama, e, de preferência, dormir pra sempre. Herbologia era a próxima aula e talvez ela pudesse aproveitar a distração que Longbottom provavelmente teria com alguns alunos e poderia tirar um cochilo em algum lugar.

- Eu não sou muito fã de Herbologia. – Jesse disse.

- Qual é, Jess, vai ser divertido! – Aislyn falou acotovelando Jesse.

- Ah, obrigado, Aislyn, vou ganhar outro hematoma no braço graças a você! – Jess disse esfregando o local atingido.

- Não seja tão manhoso! – Aislyn mostrou a língua para o garoto..

- Não seja tão manhoso. – Jesse imitou Aislyn.

- Que coisa, Jesse! - Aislyn revirou os olhos - _Existe_ alguma aula que você goste?

- Quando eu descobrir eu te aviso. - Jesse disse com um sorriso maroto.

Aislyn suspirou.

- Bem, o que o senhor precisa é aprender a gostar de descobrir coisas novas, não é mesmo Ro? - Lyn perguntou - Ro? - Ela repetiu quando não houve resposta de sua a amiga.

- Rosaly? - Al balançou a mão na frente do rosto da garota que o encarou um pouco assustada.

- Hã? O que foi?

- Você está bem? - Al perguntou - Está agindo meio estranho hoje.

- Estou sim. - Rosaly respondeu. - Só um pouquinho cansada.

- Cansada por que? - Aislyn quis saber.

- Err... Pesadelos... Eu tive pesadelos. - Mentiu.

- Ah...

Aislyn não estava inteiramente convencida de que realmente fosse isso, mas preferiu deixar pra lá, sabia que Ro não a contaria assim tão facilmente.

Os cinco se juntaram ao grupo de primeiranistas que estava amontoados num espaço aberto em frente ao castelo e observavam Neville Longbottom andar agitado.

- Bom crianças, como eu havia prometido, hoje nós teremos uma aula campal. - Ele fez uma pequena pausa – Já lhes ensinei sobre vários tipos de plantas mágicas que há na Grã-Bretanha, hoje, a tarefa de vocês é encontrar plantas mágicas dentro do campo do Colégio. Mas fiquem longe da floresta negra e do Salgueiro Lutador. – Ele advertiu e continuou. – Quando encontrarem alguma planta mágica, peguem uma amostra, verifiquem de que espécie ela é em seus livros e façam um pequeno relatório para a próxima aula, certo? Se houver algum problema lancem um sinal no céu, ok?

- Certo. – Todos responderam em uníssono.

- Agora podem ir.

"Perfeito." – Ro pensou. – "Como é só para a próxima aula eu vou poder tirar um cochilo em paz."

Os alunos se dispersavam pelo campo Hogwarts, alguns sozinhos, outros em grupo. Como sabia que Aislyn insistiria em fazerem em grupo ela se misturou a um pequeno grupo de estudantes e desapareceu da vista dos amigos.

Foi na direção oposta ao que os alunos iam — A maioria iriam procurar suas plantas perto do Lago Negro — agora ela só precisava procurar um lugar bem afastado, em que nenhum de seus colegas a achasse e fosse delatá-la ao professor. Ela teve uma vaga idéia de onde poderia ir, lá ela sabia que ninguém iria por ser longe do local onde há muitas plantas mágicas.

Ela tentava não pensar muito nas lembranças daquele lugar, só a faria sofrer. O mesmo lugar em que vira nas lembranças, o mesmo lugar onde seus pais costumavam se encontrar, talvez o lugar onde tudo começou. Ro fechou os olhos, ela apagaria aquelas cenas de sua mente por enquanto. Ela podia, sabia que era boa nisso.

Dentou-se embaixo da sombra que a arvore proporcionava. Ali era perfeito. Era bem fresco, o que era bom já que o dia estava tão quente, fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo a brisa soprar em seu rosto, sabendo que logo mergulharia na inconsciência.

A sua noite fora horrível. Quando ela fechava os olhos, ela via as memórias do passado de seus pais, e logo via seu tio, e novamente, sentia seu corpo arder. Ela não entendia como ele poderia ter matado seu irmão gêmeo e a esposa dele, por quem, ao que parece, ele era apaixonado. Simplesmente não fazia sentido para Rosaly. Todos esses pensamentos contribuíram para que a garota não dormisse praticamente a noite inteira.

Mas agora ela estava entorpecida. Os pensamentos não a impediriam de dormir, eles simplesmente não faziam sentido algum naquele momento. Eles não a incomodariam por um tempo. Não demorou muito para que sua mente ficasse em branco e o sono a invadisse.

XxX

- Onde será que a Ro está? – Aislyn mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava em volta a procura da amiga desaparecida.

- Vai ver ela quis fazer individualmente. – Jesse disse.

- Mas nós sempre fazemos em grupo. – Aislyn disse, se recusando a acreditar no que Jesse dissera. – Deve ser outra coisa.

- Ficar parados aqui não vai ajudar a encontrá-la e nem a fazer novo dever. – Rose advertiu. – Temos que ir, gente, ou então os outros vão terminar antes de nós e não teremos nenhuma planta para falar!

Aislyn suspirou.

- Eu sei, mas estou preocupado com a Ro.

- Ela já é bem grandinha pra fazer o dever sozinha, Lyn. – Jesse disse. Aislyn se virou para ele com um olhar assassino.

- Mas eu acho que ela diria se fosse fazer sozinha, não acha Jesse?

- Aislyn tem razão. – Al disse. – Ela diria se fosse fazer sozinha.

- Viu? – Aislyn disse para Jesse que revirou os olhos.

- Escutem, vão atrás das plantas, eu vou atrás da Ro. Nós encontramos vocês depois. – Al disse.

- Mas... – Aislyn tentou rebater.

- Lyn, você estava super animada por essa aula, não é? Então, vá fazer o dever, eu vou encontrar a Rosaly e depois nós nos encontramos. Não precisa se preocupar, está bem?

Sem ter outra escolha, Aislyn assentiu.

- Eu to indo. – Al disse e correu na direção oposta na qual eles estavam.

XxX

Al percebeu que a maioria dos alunos estavam se concentrando próximo ao Lago Negro, lá havia muitos tipos de plantas mágicas, mas ele não havia visto Rosaly por ali. Ele sabia que ela não iria onde tem muitos alunos, ela iria procurar onde há poucas pessoas, mas o colégio era muito grande para que ele pudesse adivinhar onde ela poderia estar. Provavelmente um lugar onde não haveria ninguém, mas onde teriam boas plantas.

- Droga... Ela deve ter ido pra floresta negra.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seria bem do feitio dela, desobedecer o professor e ir pegar as amostras na floresta negra. Bem, ele sabia que aquela floresta tinham seres não muito amigáveis e que não gostavam de ter seu território invadido, e uma garota de onze anos não os faria parar.

Ele correu sentindo o coração bater acelerado. Se Rosaly realmente tivesse entrado naquele lugar ela estaria muito ferida, ou pior... Acelerou o passo, ele não poderia deixar que nada acontecesse a ela, ele não iria deixar nada acontecer. Correu pelos campos apressado, mal se importando com seus pulmões brasa, subiu uma colina e avistou Ro, mas ela não estava na floresta negra — para o alivio dele —, ela estava deitada sobre uma arvore, de olhos fechados, o que o deixou ainda mais alarmado. Ela estava ferida?

- Ro! – Ele chamou e correu na direção da garota, mas não houve resposta alguma, ele sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais, quando estava perto o suficiente ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

Ela estava respirando, isso era um bom sinal. Ele se acalmou um pouco e então deu uma boa olhada e nela, e felizmente não encontrou nenhum ferimento. Mas o que ela fazia ali? Ele tocou o braço dela, mas ela não se moveu, ele colou as duas mãos nos ombros dela e a chacoalhou levemente.

- Ro? – Ele chamou enquanto a chacoalhava. A garota se moveu e soltou um barulho de reclamação. – Ei, Ro...

- Al? – Ela abriu os olhos e viu o rapaz ali. – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma pergunta. – Ele fez uma careta.- Eu estava achando que você tinha ido para a floresta negra.

- O que eu iria fazer na floresta negra? – Ela perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Ir atrás de alguma amostra para o dever. – Ele disse desgostoso.

- Eu não pretendia fazer o dever hoje, Al. – Ela disse. – Além do mais, a floresta negra tem centauros...

- Isso mesmo. – Ele disse seriamente fitando os olhos dela. – Lá tem centauros. Eu estava morrendo de preocupação achando que você tinha ido lá sem saber disso.

Ela sorriu levemente.

- Eles não me assustam.

Al grunhiu.

- Não se atreva! Eu quase tive um ataque só de pensar em você machucada! E a Aislyn também está a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso! Você devia ter avisado que iria sair...

- Al... – Ro disse.

- Eu tive que correr até aqui! Eu estava pensando em ir até a floresta negra e...

- Al.. – Ro disse novamente enquanto se sentava.

- Eu não podia te deixar fica machucada!

- Al, quer calar a boca um instante! – Ro gritou. Suspirou fundo quando ele finalmente parou de falar – O que você ia fazer na floresta negra?

- Te procurar. Eu achei que você poderia estar machucada. – Ele respondeu.

- Não pensou em usar o sinal e chamar o professor?

- Er... Não... Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar. – Ro ficou irritada ao ouvir a resposta dele.

- Quer dizer então que você iria arriscar a sua vida entrando naquela floresta? Nunca faça isso, ok? Eu não quero que você se arrisque por mim! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma! – ela podia sentir novamente o fogo ardendo. Como ele ousava?

- Não me peça isso! Eu não posso deixar que você se machuque! Eu me importo com você!

- Que momento mais lindo!

Al e Ro se viraram para ver quem havia chegado e não ficaram nada felizes ao verem que era Scorpio Malfoy. Ele exibia um sorriso que Al e Ro acreditavam que fosse de escárnio e o garoto loiro ainda estava acompanhado por seus "amigos", Steve Crabb e Dennis Goyle.

- Não parem por nossa causa. – Scorpio disse, seus olhos cinzas brilhando. – O momento estava tão romântico.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Alvo perguntou, seu tom estava frio.

- Bem, eu não tenho que dar explicações a você, tenho Potter?

- A ele não, mas teria que dar ao professor. – Rosaly disse. – Estamos muito perto da floresta negra, sabe?

- Hum... Interessante. Se eu tivesse que dar alguma explicação àquele perdedor do Longbottom, vocês também teriam que dar.

- Do que você o chamou. – Al levantou e estava pronto para socar aquele garoto metido, Mas Ro o impediu.

Scorpio riu.

- Realmente, um defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. – Ele disse a Alvo. – Aquele professor é um idiota.

- Não... fale... assim... dele. – Al disse pausadamente.

- Oh, que gracinha. Alvo Potter declarando seu amor a garota esquisita e ao professor lesado.

- CALA A BOCA! – Al disse realmente irado.

- Ou o que?

Al levantou e aproximou-se de Scorpio, quando estavam separados por poucos centímetros Al fechou a mão em punho e acertou o rosto do garoto loiro a sua frente.

- Seu... – Scorpio disse enquanto tocava o local atingido. Aquilo deixaria uma marca,

- Al.. – Ro levantou-se e se postou ao lado do moreno.

- Huh... A princesinha veio apoiar o seu príncipe encantado, foi?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Dessa vez foi Ro que o avisou.

- Não diga? Você também vai vir me acertar um soco?

Ro não disse nada.

- Oh, já sei. Você vai pedir para o seu papai vir aqui no colégio reclamar. Ah, lembrei. Você não tem um. Seus pais morreram, você foi criada por trouxas!

- Não meta meus pais nisso.

- De qual você está falando? Os mortos ou dos trouxas? – Malfoy zombou.

- Eu estou avisando, Scorpio. – Rosaly disse.

- Ah, peraí, deixa eu escrever uma carta, aí você pode mandar por uma coruja para os seus pais trouxas. – Ele abriu o caderno e tirou uma folha em branco, depois pegou uma pena e começou a escrever. – Sr. E Sra.... Hummm... Qual é o nome dos seus pais trouxas, mesmo?

- Pára, Malfoy. – Ro disse.

- Sério, qual é o nome...

- PÁRA!!!!!

Ro gritou enraivecida, e então a folha que Scorpio segurava começou a pegar fogo, o garoto logo a soltou.

- O-O que foi isso? – Scorpio perguntou enquanto olhava para Ro que parecia em transe.

- A folha pegou fogo. – Steve Crabb disse assustado.

- Isso é muito esquisito. – Dennis Goyle disse.

- Scorpio, é melhor irmos. – Goyle disse puxando a manga de Malfoy.

- Não pensem que isso acabou. – Scorpio disse antes de se afastar com seus amigos.

Quando os três estavam longe, Ro voltou a sentar e Al se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Foi... Foi você que fez aquilo?

- Eu acho que sim. – Ro disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

- - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - - - - - -XXX - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -

**LEIAM! É IMPORTANTE!!**

Olá meus amores! *-*

Há quanto tempo!!! Tava com saudades.

Ain, hj começaram as minhas aulas, agora eu vou ter bio 2, fisica 2 e quim 2 além de sociologia --'

Buaa.... Mas eu to feliz pq o professor q eu nao gosto (o de hist e geo) nao vai mais dar geografia! *-------*

waaaa

Enfim, gente, a fic tá chegando ao fim, to tentando terminá-la o mais rápido possivel, mas tá meio ruim com tantas fanfics pra que eu termine e tantas cobranças que me deixa meio desanimada a continuar ;/

Como vcs devem ter notado, eu mudei o nome da fic, só pra fazer mais sentido xD

Bem, eu só quero dizer que eu já tenho o cap 13 pronto e só vou postá-lo daqui a duas semanas, eu _posso sim _postá-lo mais rápido, mas isso vai depender da quantidade de reviews, quanto mais reviews, mais rapido eu posto.

Please, deixem seus reviews!

xoxo

Liligi


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Para quem nao leu o aviso q eu tinha postado ontem (e apaguei hj), por favor leiam na nota no final do capítulo, acho q pode interessá-los :D**

Capítulo XIII

Al e Ro voltaram para onde seus amigos estavam, não falaram mais anda sobre o que havia acontecido com o Malfoy, Ro pediu pra Al não falar nada pra ninguém, ele concordou uma vez que ele nem saberia o que falar. Mais aquilo para deixar a cabeça de Rosaly confusa. Como ela queria desvendar os segredos do seu passado. Ela sabia que ela tinha feito aquilo, ela tinha sentindo o fogo dentro de si, tinha sentido ele se esvair quando aquela folha pegou folha, ela estava concentrada naquilo, em acabar com tudo aquilo. Ela sabia que se estivesse com mais raiva teria sido Scorpio que teria pegado fogo daquela maneira.

Não que isso fosse _tão_ ruim.

Suspirou. Ela não era uma assassina, ela não era igual à Tanatos, mas Scorpio Malfoy bem que mereceria queimaduras de terceiro grau.

- Então como você definiria aqui que aconteceu? – Al perguntou enquanto andavam.

- Hum... Eu não sei. – Ela baixou o olhar.

- Que tal "combustão espontânea"?

Ro riu.

- Tá mais para "Combustão de raiva espontânea".

- É, mas você errou o alvo! Quem deveria ter saído queimado ali deveria ter sido o Malfoy – Al disse brincando.

- É, eu sei. Estava pensando nisso. Eu sou uma boba mesmo, né?

- Não fala isso. Ro. – Al disse. – Tá certo que ele podia pelo menos ter queimado a mão, mas eu não ficaria feliz sabendo que você pegou detenção por ter queimado um aluno.

- Só detenção? – Ro riu. – Provavelmente eu iria parar em Azkaban.

- Ah, é... Meu pai me disse que os dementadores adoram roubar a alegria das pessoas. Acho que você não gostaria de estar lá. E se fosse nem teria como rir de ter transformado aquele metido em cinzas. – Ele disse ainda em tom de brincadeira.

Ro sorriu. Ele realmente sabia como fazê-la se sentir bem com algo que geralmente a perturba.

Avistou os cabelos vermelhos de Aislyn logo a frente, só então percebeu que estaria encrencada. Aislyn não deveria ter gostado nadinha do 'desaparecimento' repentino dela. Bom, contanto que Al não mencionasse o que aconteceu com Malfoy, as coisas não poderiam ficar piores.

Alvo olhou para Ro pedindo uma confirmação, se ele deveria chamar Aislyn ou não. Ro fez um careta mas acenou positivamente.

- Aislyn. – Al chamou. A garota de cabelos vermelhos virou-se automaticamente, seus olhos castanhos logo procuraram o motivo de toda sua aflição e não demoraram para encontrar a face de Rosaly.

- Ro! Onde foi que você se meteu?! – Aislyn disparou as perguntas sem esperar que nem Al nem a garota dissessem alguma coisa.

- Eu... er...

- Ela estava conversando com o professor. – Alvo disse.

- Por quê? – Aislyn perguntou, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, bem, eu queria perguntar se poderíamos usar a mesma espécie de planta. – Ela respondeu.

- E o que ele disse?

- Bom, ele disse que poderíamos falar do mesmo tipo de planta, contanto que nossos relatórios não fossem os mesmos. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Ah, que bom! – O rosto de Aislyn se iluminou, e Rosaly agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter comprado a mentira... – Olha o Jess encontrou algumas mudas de uma _Luminous Ardor Plantae. _

Aislyn tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, Ro também sorriu.

- O que é uma _Luminous Ardor Plantae_? – Alvo perguntou, sem realmente saber o que era aquela planta.

- A _Luminous Ardor Plantae_ é uma planta fluorescente. – Rosaly disse.

- E o que tem de mágica nessa planta?

- Acontece que ela apenas brilha em ambientes bem quentes.

- Então se estiver nevando e eu estiver num local escuro essa planta não vai... Brilhar?

- Não. – Ro respondeu simplesmente. – Ela também é conhecida como _Planta das Noites de Verão_.

- Nome engraçado. – Al disso sorrindo.

- também acho. – também sorrindo.

XxX

Os dias passavam rapidamente. Uma semana. Duas semanas. Um mês. Ro não tivera tempo de pensar sobre o que aconteceu naquela tarde com Scorpio, e nem queria pensar muito nisso. Tudo o que ela tentava descobrir de seu passado vinha acompanhado de descobertas sobre si mesma, não que ela não quisesse saber mais sobre sua vida, mas não queria que descobrir sobre a parte tenebrosa desse passado.

As coisas andavam um pouco corridas no colégio. Jackson passava trabalhos praticamente toda aula, o que geralmente era causado por algum comentário feito por Rosaly, um castigo para todos os alunos de Grifinória, o que fez com que a metade da sala odiasse a garota e a outra metade começou a admirá-la, já que ela era ousada o bastante para enfrentar Jackson.

A garota jogou o livro sobre a mesa da biblioteca, mal-humorada. Ela viu a bibliotecária lhe lançar um olhar de censura, mas ela não ligou. Estava extremamente irritada. Um trabalho sobre uma matéria que ele nem sequer tinha começado a ensinar!

Bufou com raiva, ao pensar nisso.

- Eu sei, isso é muito injusto. – Aislyn disse como se tivesse lido a mente da garota.

- É, injusto ou não, temos que fazer isso. – Rose disse.

- Mas como podemos fazer uma redação de mil palavras sobre algo que não sabemos? – Jesse perguntou irritado.

- É exatamente por isso que estamos na biblioteca. Pesquisando. – Alvo disse.

- Vocês sabem o quanto eu detesto biblioteca? – Jesse sussurrou enquanto se inclinava sobre a mesa.

- O que há de errado com a biblioteca? – Rose perguntou fazendo uma cara de ofendida.

- Er... Você sabe... Tem... Livros... – Jesse disse se sentido um pouco sem graça.

- E o que há de errado com os livros? – A garota perguntou novamente.

- É que apenas os esquisitos lêem livros.

Os cinco garotos se viraram para ver Scorpio Malfoy com um risinho desdenhoso no rosto. A face de Rose tornou-se escarlate pura e sua expressão tornou-se bem ameaçadora.

- O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? – Rose perguntou secamente.

- Vim assistir o sofrimento dos perdedores. – Ele respondeu.

- A quem você está chamando de perdedores? – Jesse se levantou enquanto fechava os punhos, mas Aislyn o puxou de volta, ele resistiu, mas ela não permitiria que ele brigasse com Scorpio.

- Nossa, será mesmo muito difícil para descobrir quem são, não é? – Scorpio disse sarcástico.

- Bem, Malfoy, acho que não vai demorar tanto. – Rosaly se levantou. Ela não estava com humor ou paciência para agüentar aquele moleque metido. – Assim que eu acertar meu punho nesse seu rostinho pálido _todos_ saberão quem são os perdedores.

Scorpio não se moveu. Sua expressão era impassível, mas todos viram visivelmente quando ele engoliu em seco. Aquilo fez com que Ro se sentisse um pouco melhor, era bom ver aquele garoto idiota ter medo... Dela.

- Huh... até parece que você vai socar alguém. – Ele disse tentando parecer seguro, mas não estava funcionando bem.

- Bem, Malfoy, eu não se você percebeu, mas hoje está uma tarde linda com perfeitos 24 graus e eu estou aqui nessa biblioteca fazendo um trabalho para um professor da qual detesto, meu humor só piorou quando você apareceu, então se quer mesmo ser _agraciado_ com outra dose da minha raiva, pode continuar paradinho bem aí.

- Algum problema aqui? – A bibliotecária perguntou. Ela era uma mulher alta e muito magra tinha a pele muito pálida e os olhos fundos e negros o que davam a ela uma aparência assustadora.

- Não, senhora. – Scorpio respondeu – Só estávamos conversando.

- Hum... – Ela olhos desconfiada para Rosaly e depois para Scorpio, depois deu de ombros e saiu.

- Estou falando sério. – Rosaly disse ainda com o tom agressivo. – Vá... Embora... Agora.

Malfoy ficou estático por dois segundos antes de abrir a boca e dizer:

- Huh... Você tem sorte que eu tenho algo para fazer. – Ele disse e se virou deixando a biblioteca a passos lentos.

- Idiota... – Rosaly murmurou enquanto voltava a sentar.

- Aquele garoto não aprende qual é o lugar dele. – Rose disse.

- Hunf... Vamos logo terminar isso... Eu quero sair daqui. – Rosaly disse enquanto abria o pesado livro de capa marrom.

XxX

Elizabeth esfregou as mãos nos braços, estava sentindo muito frio. Mas era ali que ele estava, detrás daquela porta de madeira. Ela tinha recebido uma ordem para vê-lo, ela iria. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Rosaly Watson havia ingressado em Hogwarts, ela duvidava que a garota já estivesse com todos seus poderes, mas ele queria vê-la mesmo assim.

Ela não bateu, apenas entrou. Fechou ansiosamente a porta e ficou para alguns segundos sentindo o calor da lareira chegar até si.

"Que bom..." – Ela pensou de olhos fechados.

- Elizabeth? – Aquela voz fria e penetrante chegou a seus ouvidos. Felizmente ela já estava acostumada a ela senão teria levado um grande susto.

- Sim, sou eu. – ela respondeu. – Desculpe a demora.

- Venha aqui, querida. – Ele disse novamente com a mesma voz fria.

Elizabeth obedeceu. Sentou-se no sofá de que ficava na frente da poltrona de veludo onde Joseph ficava. Ela observou a pele pálida do homem a sua frente, e seus cabelos negros que davam um contraste com sua pele, ele era lindo, mas ele já não era ainda mais bonito onze anos atrás.

- Então, qual é a grande emergência? – Ela perguntou. – Eu imagino que tenha a ver com sua querida sobrinha.

- Sim. – Tanatos respondeu, sua voz não havia emoção alguma. – Ela está desenvolvendo suas habilidades mais rápido do que imaginava.

- O quão rápido?

- Tão rápido que não acho que nós iremos precisar esperar até o fim do ano.

- Nossa. Bem rápido, mesmo. – Ela disse um pouco surpresa. – Quando você acha que nós poderemos fazer a visitinha?

- Talvez no Natal. – Seus finos lábios se puxaram nos lados, formando um sorriso. – Eu quero muito dar um presentinho de natal para minha querida sobrinha.

Elizabeth sorriu. Sabia que do que ele falava iria abrir muitas portas para ambos, era o que eles esperaram por anos.

XxX

Ro agradeceu mentalmente que as pesquisas haviam terminado — Quem é que passa esse tipo de trabalho para alunos do primeiro ano? Ainda mais para fazerem num fim de semana! —, não agüentava passar mais nenhum minuto lendo aquelas letras desbotadas daquele livro velho, ela já estava tendo uma reação alérgica a todo aquele mofo! Não estava com muita fome, então não iria ao Salão Principal jantar como a maioria dos alunos faria, ela apenas iria ao dormitório pegar algumas coisas e iria para o banheiro feminino no segundo andar.

Há algumas semanas ela vinha saindo do seu dormitório durante a noite e ido para o banheiro da Murta que Geme. Sempre tentava fazer isso bem tarde, depois que a Ronda de Filch acabasse e que todos professores — Inclusive McGonagall — estivessem dormindo, já que ela não pretendia ganhar uma detenção por estar fora do dormitório no meio da noite nem causar nenhum dano aos pontos da Grifinória — Muitos dos alunos da Casa estavam irritados com ela já que ela quase sempre conseguia perder pontos na maioria nas aulas de Jackson.

Para sua surpresa, nem todos estavam no Salão Principal como ela esperava.

- Al, o faz aqui? Você não devia estar no jantando? – Ela perguntou, surpresa ao ver o garoto de olhos verdes sentado confortavelmente na poltrona no Salão Comunal, acarinhando sua coruja de estimação.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu podia te perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Ah, bom... É que eu... Er... Não tô com fome...

- Sério, Ro, o que você está planejando? – Ele perguntou enquanto fitava Ro intensamente.

Ela não viu outra saída, a não ser contar a ele. Ele iria ficar chateado se ela mentisse para ele — ele com certeza sabia dizer quando ela estava mentindo —, então iria falar a verdade. Só esperava que isso não causasse problemas a ambos.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado.

- Al, eu preciso fazer uma coisa, tá? Não é algo que eu saiba explicar... – Ela disse sinceramente.

Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto com compreensão quanto com curiosidade.

- Ok. – Ele disse, mas a pergunta "O quê é?" ficou pairando no ar.

"Ah, cara... O que há de errado comigo?" – Ela pensou.

- Me espera aqui, ok? – Ela disse simplesmente enquanto subia para o dormitório feminino, que nenhum garoto podia entrar.

Entrou no quarto que dividia com Rose, Aislyn, Amanda e Cassie, pego uma mochila e jogou algumas coisas dentro, depois fechou a mochila e desceu. Al ainda estava sentado na poltrona, mas Edwiges II não estava mais em seu colo e ele observava enquanto ela descia a escada.

- Vem comigo. – Ela disse. Al se levantou e a seguiu sem questionar.

Al seguia Rosaly, ela não disse nada, nem onde estava indo, nem o porquê, e ele estava curioso. Ela passou horas na biblioteca fazendo aquele trabalho e não estava com fome? Talvez o que ela fosse fazer fosse mais importante... Ele não se deixava de perguntar o que era.

- Ro, a escada tá se movendo. – Alvo disse preocupado, eles não podiam ficar indo e vindo pelo colégio.

Mas Rosaly apenas sorriu. Ela tinha uma expressão divertida, Al sentiu as bochechas arderem, pelo visto, onde quer que ela fosse aquela escada é que levaria. A escada os levou para o segundo andar.

Ele não perguntou. Ainda não iria, esperava obter as respostas logo. Seguiu-lhe pelo corredor, ao seu lado, curioso, mas parou onde estava quando percebeu onde ela ia entrar.

- _Aí_?

- É. – Ela disse.

- É um banheiro _feminino_.

- Ele não está mais funcionando. – Ro disse.

- Mas... É um _banheiro_ _feminino_!!! – Ele insistiu.

Ro revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, Al –ela disse sorrindo – Você não queria saber? É aqui...

- Ah... Okay, tudo bem, então... – Ele disse e engoliu em seco.

Rosaly abriu cuidadosamente a porta do banheiro, depois fez um sinal para Alvo a seguir, ele a seguiu sem questionar, mesmo um pouco receoso de entrar num banheiro feminino. Quando já estavam dentro Al deu uma boa olhada no lugar. Parecia que ninguém andava por ali um bom tempo mesmo, as paredes tinham várias teias de aranha, o chão com uma camada de poeira — exceto por algumas partes que ele achou que Rosaly havia limpado — e as paredes também tinham manchas de umidade.

- Quem é ele? – Al ouviu uma voz feminina, uma voz que ele definitivamente não conhecia.

Al se virou e deu de cara com a garota. Bem, não exatamente uma garota. Garotas comuns não são translúcidas, você não pode ver _através_ delas, ele viu o fantasma da garota. Quase gritou, mas sua voz havia se perdido, ele nunca havia visto um fantasma antes... Bem, exceto por Sir Nick.

- Ah, oi Murta. – Rosaly disse. Al ficou pasmo com atitude de Rosaly, ela estava falando com um fantasma! – Esse é o Al.

- Al, essa é a Murta que Geme. Ela é o motivo desse banheiro não estar em funcionamento. – Rosaly disse.

- Ah, hum, é... Prazer. – Al disse.

- Ah, você é o tal Al que a Rosaly tanto fala. – Murta falou enquanto olhava Al de cima a baixo.

Rosaly corou.

- É, eu acho que sim. – Ele disse também corado.

Rosaly colocou a mochila do chão e de dentro dela tirou três velas que ela espalhou em uma espécie de triângulo ao seu redor.

- Para que é isso, Rosaly? – Al perguntou enquanto olhava atentamente a garota formar o triângulo com as velas.

- Você verá. – Ela disse simplesmente.

- Você vai adorar, é demais! – A Murta disse animada.

Ro sorriu para ela e depois fechou os olhos. Suspirou longamente e depois abriu os olhos novamente, desta vez encarando Al.

- Al... Lembra aquilo que aconteceu daquela vez com Scorpio... Na aula de herbologia?

- Hum... Sim...

- Bem... Eu... Ah... Observe. – Ela disse.

Al sentiu a temperatura no local aumentar, não muito, mas ele pôde sentir a diferença. Ele olhou para Rosaly que encarava a vela que estava sua frente, e então aconteceu. As velas acenderam todas ao mesmo tempo. Mas ninguém ali tinha acendido, não havia fósforos na mão de Ro, as velas apenas acenderam como se alguém ligasse o interruptor de uma luz.

- Você fez isso? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

**- - - - - - - - - x X x - - - - - - - -  
**

** N/A²: So, o q vcs acharam do capítulo? eu estou implorando para que vcs falem alguma coisa *-***

**Então, sobre o aviso q eu tinha postado ontem... Bem, eu estou pedindo aos meus leitores para deixarem uma ficha tecnica. Ex:**

**_Nome:_**

**_Apelido:_**

**_Caracteristicas :(fisicas, psicologicas, manias, etc.)_**

**Para que?**

**Bom, como eu disse 500.000 vezes, a fic está chegando ao fim e eu logo começarei a fazer a continuação dela. (Sim, terá continuação *o*)**

**Eu vou escolher um dos leitores q deixarem as fichas para se tornarem personagens na proxima fic ^^**

**Então, por favor, participem! \o/**

**Por enquanto é só, pessoas ^^**

**Até o proximo capítulo!**

**Bjiim**

**Lils ;***


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV

Al e Ro estavam sentados no chão do banheiro da Murta. Al estava realmente impressionado com a garota. Claro, ele já ouvira falar que ninfas podiam controlar e "produzir" os 4 elementos da natureza, mas ele nunca havia visto uma fazer isso.

Cada vez mais ele se impressionava do quanto ele não sabia sobre Ro. Ela era um quebra-cabeças que ele resolvia aos poucos.

- Você tá quieto. – Ela disse, Al notou o nervosismo na voz dela.

"Talvez preocupada com o que eu esteja pensando sobre tudo isso." – Ele ponderou.

Ele sorriu calmamente antes de falar.

- Você é incrível, Ro. – Ele disse feliz por finalmente poder dizer isso à ela.

Ro sorriu aliviada. Encarou o garoto de belos orbes verdes se sentindo feliz pela a aprovação dele, ela não havia pensado que ele acharia que ela fosse uma aberração ou coisa do tipo.

- Obrigado. – Ela disse por fim.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ele disse – Eu é que tenho que agradecer.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou não se lembrando de nenhum motivo possível para ele lhe agradecer.

- Por ter me mostrado aquilo. – Al disse – Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu vi em toda a minha vida.

Ro ficou em silencio, encarando o chão e o sorriso leve ainda pairando bobamente em seus lábios, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, também era incrível para ela, era tudo bem diferente do que ela achou que descobriria em Hogwarts.

- Quando aprendeu a fazer isso? – Al perguntou.

Ro ficou em silêncio tentando compreender a pergunta de Al.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza. – Ro disse – Depois daquilo que aconteceu com o Scorpio – Ela praticamente cuspiu o nome do garoto – eu notei que sempre que eu ficava irritada tinha... Uma reação. Então eu comecei a vir aqui todas as noites para tentar controlar.

- Como assim você vem aqui todo dia? – Al perguntou.

Oops.

- Bom... – Ela disse.

- Que horário você vem aqui?

- Digamos que num horário de menos pico.

- Mas esse banheiro não está funcionando, não tem "horário de pico" – Ele disse fazendo as aspas com os dedos.

- Eu não me referia ao horário do banheiro. – Ela coçou a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

- Você por acaso vem aqui durante a noite?

- Bom... Sim...

- Todo dia?

Ela assentiu.

- Eu não entendo como você consegue acordar no dia seguinte.

Ela sorriu.

- É melhor vocês voltarem para os dormitórios de vocês. – Murta apareceu ao lado de Ro – O jantar está prestes a terminar.

- Ok. – Ro disse ficando de pé – Obrigado, Murta.

- Não precisa agradecer contando que traga seu amigo aqui mais vezes. – Ela sorriu marota, Ro revirou os olhos.

- Vamos, Al.

- Hum... Tchau. – Al disse para Murta que riu enquanto acenava um tchauzinho.

Os dois correram de volta para a casa da Grifinória, afinal, eles não podiam ser descobertos. Tiveram que enganar da Mulher Gorda, que insistiu em saber onde os dois estavam desde a hora que eles haviam saído, inventaram alguma desculpa e então entraram e ficaram no Salão Comunal esperando seus amigos chegarem.

XxX

Aquela noite de sábado estava extremamente bonita. A lua cheia brilhava no céu ofuscando o brilho das estrelas do céu de Londres, mas era, definitivamente, uma noite perfeita para casais.

Os olhos frios de Tanatos assistiam enquanto um casal se despediam. Estavam diante da casa da moça, o pai dela assistia do segundo andar da casa, através das cortinas, enquanto os dois se beijavam fervorosamente. O rapaz disse um "Eu te amo", depois soltou a namorada aos poucos, só saiu de frente da casa quando a moça havia entrado dentro de casa e seu pai havia parado de espiar.

Sorriu abobalhado enquanto deixava o lugar, desejando chegar em casa logo. Ali estava a primeira presa. O primeiro trouxa que mataria em anos.

Sentiu o sangue pulsar mais rápido com o pensamento. Estava na hora do mundo saber que Tanatos havia retornado.

Seguiu o rapaz silenciosamente, se misturando às sombras — Algo que ele vinha fazendo bastante nos últimos onze anos —, o rapaz olhou para trás algumas vezes, com a impressão de que estava sendo observado. Ao chegar a uma rua mal iluminada sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo— um mal presságio —, e aos poucos sentiu a temperatura cair. Estranhou aquilo, mas resolveu ignorar e continuar a andar.

Tanatos não queria mais brincar. Estava com pressa. Ele queria que o mundo soubesse que ele estava de volta. Ele queria que _Rosaly_ soubesse que ele estava de volta. Saiu das sombras, e o rapaz logo que percebeu a presença atrás de si, congelou onde estava.

- Q-Quem está aí? – Ele gaguejou.

Tanatos sorriu friamente. Seu pulso estava acelerado pelo momento.

- Não tenho interesse em deixar alguém que logo morrerá saiba quem sou. – Ele disse.

O coração do rapaz bateu acelerado, e sua respiração tornou-se irregular. Fora tomado pelo medo. Ele queria correr, mas suas pernas não obedeciam o comando, e ele já podia ouvir o estranho se aproximando a passos lentos.

- N-Não se aproxime! – Ele disse.

Um riso cortante evolveu o ar.

- Quem você acha que é para me dar ordens? – Tanatos disse, ainda se aproximando do rapaz, já que havia deixado alguma distância entre eles enquanto o seguia – Você é apenas um Trouxa.

Tanatos ergueu a varinha neste mesmo instante o garoto se virou.

- Avada Kedrava! – Ele bradou.

A rua foi iluminada com um brilho avermelhado e logo em seguida o rapaz caiu no chão. Morto.

Tanatos guardou a varinha em suas vestes enquanto sorria vitorioso. Um Trouxa morto inexplicavelmente encontrado num beco escuro, essa com certeza seria uma matéria de capa no Profeta Diário.

Deu as costas ao cadáver no chão e fez seu caminho de volta a sua fortaleza sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

XxX

No domingo os amigos se levantaram cedo, foram tomar seu café da manhã e depois foram para o lado de fora do castelo, aproveitar o belo dia ensolarado fazendo um piquenique. Apesar de terem passado o sábado fazendo pesquisas e estudando, iriam aproveitar o domingo o máximo que podiam, então Aislyn sugeriu que fizessem o piquenique.

- E aí, onde iremos fazer? Tem que ser num lugar meio afastado, não quero que ninguém fique nos incomodando. – Aislyn disse. A garota de cabelos vermelhos vestia ma bata branca, shorts jeans e um tênis. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos num rabo e cavalo alto.

- Eu concordo com a Lyn. – Jesse disse. Este vestia uma bermuda e uma camisa azul. – Não quero ter que dividir isso com mais ninguém. Além do mais é um momento só nosso! Não seria legal se alguém de fora aparecesse.

- E eu concordo com o Jess. – Al disse. O menino vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. – Vai ser bom passarmos um tempo sozinhos. Sem professores, sem colegas de quartos, nem irmãos...

- Isso é verdade, mas onde vamos fazer o piquenique? – Aislyn perguntou novamente.

- Eu acho que sei onde. – Rosaly disse. A garota vestia uma _t-shirt _preta com uma estampa, um short jeans, um _all star_ e tinha duas tranças que caiam sobre suas bochechas, enquanto o resto do cabelo estava solto. – Venham.

Rosaly guiou os amigos até a arvore onde Al a havia encontrado durante a aula de herbologia algum tempo atrás — ela sabia que ninguém iria ali por ser perto da floresta negra —, Aislyn imediatamente adorou o lugar e pediu ajuda de Jesse para estender a toalha quadriculada no chão. O garoto a ajudou sem reclamar.

Enquanto seus amigos arrumavam os preparativos do piquenique, Rosaly resolveu subir a árvore até o mais alto que pôde. Ficou algum tempo observando o grande campo em volta do colégio. Uma visão linda de cima, nem percebeu que Alvo estava lhe procurando, notou a presença do garoto apenas quando ouviu um galho ameaçar quebrar com um peso extra. Ela olhou para baixo e ajudou o garoto a subir.

- Nossa, como você conseguiu subir até aqui sem cair? – Ele perguntou ofegante.

Ro riu.

- Eu provavelmente não iria cair.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou.

Ro abriu a palma da mão e apontou para um pequeno ramo da arvore que logo cresceu e bem em cima surgiu uma flor branca.

- Uau! – Al disse estupefato. – Eu pensei que você só mexesse com fogo!

- Ninfas controlam todos os elementos da natureza, mas só um é predominante. – Ro disse – Eu não sei por que, mas minhas habilidades são muito desenvolvidas. Nenhuma ninfa controla os elementos tão bem aos onze anos, isso geralmente ocorre entre treze e quatorze anos.

Al ficou em silêncio por algum tempo absorvendo as informações, então percebeu que Rosaly olhava para o céu, pensativa.

- Você realmente gosta deste lugar, não é? – Ele perguntou, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

- Sim. – Ela disse – Meus pais costumavam passar o tempo aqui quando estudavam em Hogwarts.

- Você sente muita falta deles, não?

Ela acenou.

- Bastante.

XxX

A coruja posou no beiral da janela, McGonagall largou o papel que estava lendo e se levantou para apanhar o que quer que fosse que a coruja tivesse trazido. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, percebeu que era a edição do dia do Profeta Diário. E

la tirou o jornal das garras da ave que logo foi embora.

Minerva voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira enquanto desembrulhava o jornal, quando o fez sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver a noticia da primeira página.

XxX

Já era bem tarde quando eles resolveram voltar para o castelo. Passaram uma tarde agradável pelos campos do colégio, apenas se divertindo, como bons amigos que eles eram. Estavam indo para o Salão Comunal, estavam um pouco exaustos e no dia seguinte teriam aula.

Quando chegaram na entrada no salão comunal, encontraram o prof. Longbottom, sentado em um sofá, que se levantou imediatamente quando o grupinho adentrou o local.

- Er... Oi, prof. Longbottom. – Alvo disse.

- Olá, Alvo. – Neville disse sorrindo para o garoto, depois sua expressão se tornou séria enquanto ele encarava Rosaly. – Srta. Watson a prof. McGonagall deseja vê-la em sua sala. – Neville informou.

Rosaly piscou confusa. O que McGonagall queria?

- Hm... Claro. – Ela disse.

- Me acompanhe. – Neville disse, Rosaly obedeceu e foi guiada pelo professor até a conhecida sala da diretora.

Quando estavam diante da enorme porta da sala de McGonagall, Longbottom bateu e a resposta foi um 'entre' baixo e cansado. Rosaly se perguntou o por que de Minerva estar assim.

- Professora, aqui está a Srta. Watson. – Neville disse.

- Obrigado, Neville. Agora você pode nos deixar sozinhos?

- Claro, claro. – Ele disse e se retirou.

Quando a porta foi fechada e os passos do homem não foram mais ouvidos, Minerva se levantou de sua confortável poltrona e encarou Rosaly.

- Imagino que seja importante o que quer falar comigo, já que mandou o professor me pegar lá na Grifinória.

- Sim, é muito importante, Rosaly. – McGonagall disse. Sua expressão transparecia apatia, ela parecia ter envelhecido cerca de dez anos em apenas esse dia.

Olhou inquisitivamente para a diretora quando ela lhe entregou um jornal enrolado, ela apenas murmurou um 'abra' e Rosaly obedeceu. Era um exemplar do Profeta Diário de hoje, e bem na primeira página havia em letras grandes:

**_Trouxa assassinato: Um sinal de que _****ele****_ voltou?_**

Rosaly olhou abaixo da matéria, onde havia uma foto em que as pessoas fotografadas se movimentavam enquanto carregavam o corpo de um rapaz que estava deitado no chão anteriormente. Ele passou os olhos para a matéria abaixo da foto.

_Em um beco londrino na noite de sábado, a polícia trouxa foi informada de um rapaz que havia sido encontrado morto no meio da estrada. Não havia nenhuma causa aparente para a morte do mesmo: nenhuma droga foi encontrada em seu sistema, a sua saúde parecia perfeita antes de sua morte e não havia traumas ou indícios de defesa e/ou luta. Mas, uma investigação foi feita por especialistas bruxos e foi determinado que o rapaz, de apenas 19 anos, foi assassinado com a maldição da morte._

_Desde a descoberta da causa da morte, muitos têm se perguntado se isso significaria a volta do bruxo que causou tanta destruição, movido pelas crenças nos mesmos ideais de Lord Voldemort, Tanatos. Tudo indica que sim, já que um caso parecido aconteceu ha onze anos em que ele assassinou uma mulher foi em um beco escuro, a única diferença era que a mulher era uma bruxa e o rapaz, trouxa. Acredita-se que isso seja um aviso: Ele está de volta._

Ro olhava para o jornal com olhos arregalados. Ela já ouvira falar de tio — Até demais —, mas nunca o havia visto. E agora ele estava de volta, e ela sabia muito bem o motivo dele ter reaparecido, ele viria procurá-la. Esse também era o motivo de estar ali, em Hogwarts. Apertou o jornal entre as mãos enquanto observava novamente a foto do corpo do rapaz assassinado ser carregado. O aviso. O aviso para _ela._

- Tanatos voltou. – Ela murmurou.

McGonagall acenou cansada.

- Eu temo pela sua segurança, Rosaly. Temo pela segurança de todos em Hogwarts, mas principalmente a sua. Ele virá atrás de você.

- Eu sei. – Rosaly respondeu – Eu não me importo.

McGonagall olhou para a garota horrorizada. Qualquer um — criança e adulto — estaria extremamente assustado com tal possibilidade, mas a pequena diante de si estava lhe dizendo que _não_ se importava, que _não_ tinha medo.

- Você não entende, Rosaly?

- Sim, eu entendo, professora. – Rosaly retrucou. – Mas eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer. Contanto que ele não envolva ninguém mais nisso, ele pode vir.

- Você está louca? Ele a mataria! – Minerva exclamou.

- Não, ele não em mataria. – Ela disse. – Ele vem atrás de mim porque tem _medo_ de mim. Ele tem medo que uma garota de onze anos possa ser mais poderosa que ele. E eu sou.

- Você não controla seus poderes ainda.

- Você se engana.

Minerva olhou confusa para Rosaly. Ela realmente estava dizendo que tinha controle dos seus lendários — até onde ela sabia, eles eram lendários — poderes? Impossível. Ela sabia que nenhuma criança tão jovem seria capaz de controlar tantos poderes.

Rosaly sabia que McGonagall não acreditava nela. Ela tinha motivos para isso, afinal, como ela mesma havia dito para Al as ninfas só controlam seus poderem entre treze ou catorze anos, mas ela conseguia controlar seus poderes. E muito bem. Talvez não com toda sua potencia, mas definitivamente os controlava.

Ela provaria a McGonagall que estava pronta — Sabia que se não o fizesse, ela não permitiria um confronto com Tanatos —, ela fez praticamente a mesma do que fez com Malfoy: queimou o jornal em sua mão, e depois fez o fogo sumir.

Minerva olhou aturdida para a pequena bruxa diante de si. Era incrível — senão impossível — alguém tão jovem já controlar os poderes tão bem. Tanatos tinha muito o que temer mesmo, se as habilidades dela se desenvolvessem ainda mais com tanta rapidez, ela poderia garantir que o mundo mágico não sofresse novamente nas mãos do bruxo das trevas.

- Eu já disse McGonagall, eu estou pronta. – Rosaly disse – Ele pode vir, eu estarei esperando.

Rosaly não deu chance para McGonagall retrucar, ela apenas se virou e deixou a sala, Neville Longbottom já não se encontrava ali para garantir que ela voltasse para seu dormitório, mas não tinha porque, já que esse era seu plano, ela estava cansada e se Tanatos voltou, ela precisaria de muita energia, dormir parecia uma ótima idéia para ela no momento.

**N/A: OMG! Eu estou ficando muuuito relapsa!**

**Desculpem a demora, eu juro q esqueci de escrever essa fic! Mas não em matem, ok? Quem é que nunca esqueceu de alguma coisa?**

**Capítulo mais ou menos, mas a partir dele que começa finalmente a parte mais sombria. E de agora em diante o tempo vai passando bem rapidinho. Affz, to louca pra terminar essa fic e começar a continuação. To tentando fazer uma capa para a próxima fic, mas não consigo achar nenhuma foto que se encaixe com a Rosaly --'**

**Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão é só me mandar uma MP.**

**Ain, gente, eu preciso falar que fiquei bem desapontada com o lance do capítulo anterior. Eu esperava que algumas pessoas deixassem a ficha, mas só a Noil-chan deixou. Fazer o que, né? :/ De qualquer maneira, a 'promoção' ainda tá valendo.  
**

**Aislyn: Vc é louca ou o q? Claro que vc vai continuar na história! Tem que ter alguém digamos... Com pouco juízo na turma! Rsrsrs.... Sabe que eu te adoro, né, nee-chan?**

**Bom, é só isso. Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV

Rosaly esperou. Mais do que ela achou que esperaria. Dois meses. Dois meses ela esperava que _ele_ a viesse confrontar, mas ele não apareceu. Claro, as atrocidades continuavam a ser cometidas, apenas ameaças para ela, indiretas.

Ro continuava a treinar, agora não mais sozinha, McGonagall havia se oferecido para ensiná-la melhor. Rosaly, num primeiro momento, declinou a oferta, mas McGonagall não aceitou a negativa.

**Flashback**

_- Escute, Rosaly. – McGonagall disse pacientemente – Você pode ter um bom controle sobre suas habilidades, você precisa de um treinamento adequado. Eu falei com sua avó e ela concorda._

_- O que a minha avó pode saber sobre mim? Eu só a vi uma vez na minha vida. – Rosaly disse revirando os olhos._

_- Ela não pode lhe forçar a nada, nem eu posso. – Minerva concordou – Mas eu espero que você saiba que não é apenas a sua vida que está em jogo nessa batalha, Rosaly. Se você por acaso não estiver suficientemente preparada muitos inocentes perderão a vida injustamente. E pode ter certeza que alguns desses inocentes serão seus amigos._

_ Rosaly arregalou os olhos._

_- Tanatos irá procurar seu ponto fraco, ele tentará chegar a você de qualquer maneira e o mais provável é que ele use seus amigos como um atalho._

_Rosaly bufou. Ela detestava quando ela _não_ tinha razão._

_- Tudo bem, McGonagall. Só me diga quando e onde._

Ela suspirou. Ela detestava ter que fazer algo a contragosto, mas ela não queria ser fraca, não queria que seus amigos sofressem por sua culpa. Ela não queria que ninguém mais sofresse por sua culpa.

"Tanatos não matará ninguém mais que eu ame." – Ela disse segurando o medalhão que ganhara de sua mãe.

Pegou os livros que estava lendo colocando eles dentro de sua mochila e depois subiu para o Salão Comunal. Encontrou Al e Tiago sentados no sofá conversando sobre algo, mas não parou para falar com eles.

- Oi, Rosaly... – Al disse, mas a garota não parou, nem sequer olhou para ele. Ela subiu diretamente para o dormitório feminino.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Ela estava distante. Não só dele, mas de todos. Isso o estava preocupando extremamente, ela mal falava com eles, e quando falava estava sempre fria, estava sempre lendo algum livro que ela nunca deixava que vissem sobre o que era, e duas vezes durante a semana e no sábado ela saia com McGonagall para alguma coisa que ela também não havia contado a ninguém e nem pretendia. Ele gostaria de entender o que acontecia com ela.

- Nossa, o que a sua namorada tem? – Tiago perguntou.

Alvo jogou uma almofada na cara do irmão e pôs-se de pé.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – Al disse antes de subir para seu próprio dormitório.

XxX

Rosaly certificou-se que não havia ninguém no quarto antes de jogar a mochila no chão e tirar um dos livros que McGonagall havia lhe dado. Através daqueles livros ela poderia conhecer melhor sobre as ninfas, e principalmente sobre a lenda em que Tanatos usou como desculpa para matar sua mãe.

Deitou na cama para ler o penúltimo capítulo de um dos livros, aquele falava mais sobre a história das ninfas: do primeiro soberano ao último. O próximo de sua lista era sobre as lendas, o que mais lhe interessava no momento, embora McGonagall insistisse que ela lesse aqueles sobre as habilidades das ninfas.

Estava tão entretida no livro que não percebeu a porta do quarto fora aberta e uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo havia entrado, Rosaly apenas notou a presença da estranha quando esta pigarreou.

- Rose? – Rosaly disse fechando o livro imediatamente. – O que faz aqui?

- Este também é o meu quarto. – Rose disse, sentando-se em sua cama que ficava do lado direito da cama de Rosaly.

A menina suspirou antes de dizer.

- Alvo está preocupado com você. E pra falar a verdade, todos nós estamos. – Rose disse, mas notou que Rosaly encarava o chão. – Você está estranha de uns tempos pra cá, todos nós gostaríamos saber o que está acontecendo com você.

- O Al que mandou você vir aqui? – Ro perguntou asperamente.

- Não. Eu vim porque eu sou sua _amiga_, e estou preocupada. Você realmente não quer nos contar o que está acontecendo? Talvez a gente possa ajudar, Ro...

- Desculpe, Rosie, mas vocês _não_ podem me ajudar. Não tem como. E para falar a verdade... – Ela disse se levantando. – Eu não quero contar.

Rosaly não deu espaço para que Rose pudesse retrucar e deixou o quarto, batendo a porta ao passar. Encostou-se na porta e suspirou pesadamente.

"Desculpe, Rosie, mas eu não quero envolver vocês nessa guerra. Eu nunca poderia me perdoar se algo acontecesse a vocês por minha culpa, por eu ser fraca. É melhor assim." – Ela pensou enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas verterem de seus olhos.

XxX

Elizabeth serviu as taças de cristais com o vinho tinto que havia comprado a pedido de Joseph. Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Em dois meses já havia assassinado vários trouxas e com isso estava deixando o Ministério da Magia de pernas pro ar. Ele sempre conseguia escapar. Ele conseguiu fazer isso por onze anos, e continuaria a fazer até que exterminasse o Ministério completamente.

Ela não poderia dizer que estava insatisfeita com os feitos de Tanatos, mas ela se preocupava com o fato de que ele talvez estivesse arriscando muito, entretanto, não poderia discutir isso com ele, sabia que ele provavelmente a puniria por falar algo tão 'bobo'.

Segurou as taças e seguiu para a sala onde Joseph se encontrava, entregando-lhe a taça com o vinho. Joseph tomou a taça e bebericou um pouco da bebida, satisfeito com o sabor. Sob a luz da lareira ele tinha uma aparência ainda mais cadavérica.

- Então, Joseph – Elizabeth disse quebrando o silêncio no cômodo. – Já se passaram dois meses, quando pretende encontrar a garota?

- Muita calma, minha querida. – Joseph disse. – A garota ainda não está pronta.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Os poderes dela ainda não atingiram o auge. – Ele a cortou. Ela sabia que pelo tom que ele havia usado, o assunto morria ali mesmo.

- Okay... – Ela murmurou e tomou um gole do vinho.

- Eu não acho que irá demorar muito. – Ele disse encarando as chamas que trepidavam na lareira.

XxX

Aislyn observava a amiga de longe. Ela não era a mesma de alguns meses atrás, ela podia notar. Talvez ainda fosse, mas estava se esforçando muito para mudar. Isso a preocupava, ela podia sentir algo _sombrio_ nas atitudes da amiga, e não era algo normal. Não para Rosaly, a garota com quem Aislyn sempre se sentiu à vontade quando estava perto.

Deu suspiro pesado e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Eles tinham muito dever de casa antes do Natal, e isso requeria que pesquisassem na biblioteca da escola, mas Aislyn notou que Ro estava passando mais tempo ali do que o necessário.

Ela já havia perguntado por que, mas Ro sempre se esquivava do assunto e ela nunca conseguiu uma resposta concreta, o que era extremamente frustrante, não só para ela, mas como para seus outros amigos também.

- Eu quase não a reconheço mais. – Aislyn murmurou tristemente para o amigo que sentava ao seu lado na mesa.

- Ela anda estranha e eu queria entender isso. – Alvo disse, sua voz tão triste e baixa quanto a de Aislyn. – Eu queria saber qual é o problema para que pudéssemos ajudar.

- Eu também, acredite. – Al disse.

Rosaly estava parada diante de uma enorme estante de livros, ela podia _sentir_ a tristeza que envolvia seus amigos — Seus poderes estavam ficando cada vez mais potentes, ela podia sentir como uma pessoa estava só pelo ar ao redor dela. —, ela sabia que era o motivo de tal tristeza, mas ela não podia a segurança deles, o melhor era se afastar. Ela só esperava que eles a perdoassem quando tudo tivesse acabado.

Encostou a cabeça na madeira da estante e sentiu uma lágrima verter de seus olhos e descer por sua bochecha.

XxX

Não fora difícil sair de fininho da biblioteca. Aislyn e Al estavam tão absorvidos em transcrever o trabalho de Jackson que não notaram quando ela saiu. Claro, ela já havia finalizado o trabalho há dias, mas estar na biblioteca estava se tornando um hábito comum.

Ela passou pelos corredores praticamente vazio e subiu as escadas móveis, indo parar no segundo andar, seu destino final era o banheiro da Murta, queria ficar um pouco sozinha... Ou pelo menos em um lugar em que ninguém a julgaria.

Certificou-se de que ninguém a vira e então adentrou o banheiro. Não demorou para que Murta viesse se certificar de quem estava invadindo seu domínio, sorriu quando viu que era Rosaly.

- Finalmente você resolveu me dar a graça de sua presença. – Murta disse, Ro apenas sorriu amarelado.

- Oi... – Ela disse, em um tom baixo, diferente de seu habitual que era um pouco mais alto.

Ela sentou-se no chão, apoiando as costas na pia.

- O que houve? – Murta perguntou sentindo que havia algo de errado com a garota.

Ro apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não queria falar, e ao mesmo tempo, queria colocar tudo para fora. Era difícil para ela carregar o mundo em suas costas, afinal, ela só tinha onze anos.

- Ro? – Murta se aproximou da menina. – Ro, o que foi?

- Não é nada... – Ela disse encarando o chão.

- Como não é nada? Você tá parecendo alguém que perdeu um parente ou sei lá o que...

- Não é isso.

- Então o que é?

Silêncio.

- Ro? – Murta pressionou.

- É só que ... – Ela disse repentinamente – Eu tenho treinado com a McGonagall quase diariamente minhas habilidades porque meu tio louco voltou e quer me matar e ele pode envolver meus amigos nessa história toda e se eu não for forte o bastante ele vai matá-los e eu não poderia carregar a culpa da morte dos meus amigos, porque seria sim minha culpa, e por causa disso eu estou os afastando e eu posso sentir que eles estão tristes com isso, mas eu não posso contar a eles, eu não quero que eles se envolvam de jeito nenhum com isso. – Ela disse tão depressa que Murta teve que esperar algum tempo para que todas as palavras fizessem sentido.

- Então, eles não sabem que o Tanatos está atrás de você.

Ro negou com a cabeça.

- Você _não_ os contou sobre isso. – Ela negou novamente – Olha, Ro, eu acho que você deveria contar a eles, Principalmente ao Al, eles se preocupam com você, se eles estão tristes é simplesmente porque _você _está triste.

- Eu não _posso_ contar. – Ela disse, sua expressão era de pura agonia.

- Mas...

- Chega! Não adianta bater na mesma tecla. Eu não posso e não _vou_ contar a eles.

- O que você não vai nos contar?

Ro levantou-se e se virou surpresa na direção da porta apenas para encontrar Al em pé, a encarando com um olhar que ela não pôde definir exatamente o que eles demonstrava — uma mistura de raiva, preocupação e curiosidade, talvez? — e ela não pôde deixar se sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, ele estivera bem perto de saber a verdade que deveria ficar escondida.

- Responda-me, Ro. – Al exigiu.

- Como me achou? – Ela perguntou, desviando o olhar.

- Não é difícil de imaginar onde você foi quando não está em nenhum outro lugar dentro do Castelo. Mas não mude de assunto. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava dela. – O que você não vai nos contar?

Ela não disse nada. Alvo deu mais alguns passos na direção dela até que restavam poucos centímetros entre eles.

- Rosaly, eu falo sério. O que você não quer nos contar? Por favor, nós precisamos saber. Nós queremos te ajudar, mas você tem que deixar que nós a ajudemos, e vai ser mais fácil se você simplesmente contar o que há de errado.

Ela novamente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Al já estava vendo que provavelmente não conseguiria nada mesmo dela, então resolveu tentar outra forma.

- Murta, o que ela te falou que ela não quer nos falar? – Al perguntou à menina fantasma com um olhar intenso.

- Er... Hum... Eu... Er... – Murta gaguejou nervosa. Ela não podia dizer, isso é uma tarefa de Rosaly dependendo da vontade da garota. E a vontade dela era não contar, então ela não se atreveria a contar – Bom, eu tenho que... Err.... Ver o que eu tinha que fazer com o... Er... Filch... – Ela disse e atravessou o chão indo para o andar de baixo.

Al bufou inconformado. Ele _iria_ conseguir a informação, não importa o quanto tivesse que pressionar Rosaly. Ele se voltou novamente para a amiga, ela observava algum ponto invisível no chão enquanto seus braços estavam ao redor de seu corpo.

- Ro...

- Não, Al... – Ela disse, sua voz era quase um murmuro.

- Diga, por favor.

- Eu não posso. – ela balançou a cabeça efusivamente, e Al logo notou que lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas rosadas.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, sentindo um peso em seu coração por aquelas lágrimas, e a abraçou. Não disse nada, apenas deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro por alguns momentos.

- Eu não posso, eu sinto muito. – Ela murmurou com a voz abafada.

- Por que não?

- Eu não posso... – Ela continuou a repetir.

- Ro...

- Eu não quero que vocês se machuquem. Não insistam, por favor.

- Mas, Ro...

Ela se afastou de Al e secou as lágrimas — tanto de seus olhos quanto de suas bochechas — e encarou Al nos olhos intensamente.

- Por favor, Al. Se eu pudesse eu realmente contaria, mas eu não posso. Não agora. Entenda. Eu não posso contar o que realmente está acontecendo, e isso é para seu próprio bem. Seu e dos outros. Acredite em mim. _Confie_ em mim.

- Eu confio. Nós confiamos. Mas também queremos que você confie em nós. – Ele disse retribuindo o olhar dela igualmente intenso.

Ela se aproximou dele novamente e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, Al corou com gesto, e depois se afastou.

- Eu confio em vocês mais que tudo. Vocês são meus melhores amigos. E sei que são verdadeiros amigos. Mas isso é algo que eu não posso compartilhar com vocês no momento. – Ela fechou os olhos por dois segundos e depois os abriu novamente. – Eu preciso me afastar um pouco agora, mas não significa que eu os esqueci, ok?

- Ainda sim isso nos preocupa.

Ela sorriu melancolicamente.

- Só lembre de que tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela disse, depois passou por Al e deixou o lugar, não demorou para que o garoto a seguisse. Estavam voltando ao dormitório lado a lado, mas ele podia sentir que havia uma distância enorme entre os dois.

"Por que me parece que tudo não vai ficar bem? Pelo menos não tão bem quanto estava antes. Eu queria saber o que se passa na sua cabeça, Ro, eu realmente queria." – Al pensou.

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoinhas felizes:D**

**Feliz páscoas õ// () ()**

** (='.'=)**

**Nhaa.. To tão feliz, esse ano vou aproveitar muuito chocolate já q ano passado eu não pude por estar recém-operada \o**

**Enfiim, Desculpe a demora pelo capítulo, ele já estava pronto ha séculos, mas a escola anda TERRIVEL³. Putz ensino médio é a maior barra --' (Bem q meu irmão postiço avisou...)**

**To sofrendo mta pressão e isso influ na minha inspiração, sem falar q eu ando tendo tanat prova... Ai, ai.. Nunk tirei tanta nota baixa na minha vida T.T**

**Enfim, o proximo cap tá comecei, mas como andam as coisas nao vejo previsão pra terminar. Vou tentar fazer nesse feriado, embora eu ache meio dificil, meu irmão postiço, minha prima e o marido q eu nao vejo desde q o meu tio morreu estao vindo e eu pretendo passar o máximo tempo possivel com eles. E segunda eu tenho prova, enton...**

**Anyway, brigadiim pelos reviews, eles me deixam animada a continuar a fic, então continuem mandando! *-*'**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI

A neve já cobria toda a Inglaterra, o branco embelezava os ambientes de um modo uniforme, mas sutil, e ao mesmo tempo, melancólico. Os alunos de Hogwarts se preparavam para deixar o castelo e irem para suas casas, comemorar o Natal.

Rosaly olhava através da janela, não observava a neve branca cair, ou alguns alunos brincarem de guerra de bola de neve logo à frente, seus olhos não se fixavam em nada em particular, sua mente voava longe: estava fixa no tom de desapontamento de seus pais quando ela lhes disse que não iria passar o natal com eles, que ela teria que ficar na escola.

Suspirou frustradamente. Ela não gostava de deixá-los chateados. Eles não eram seus pais biológicos, mas foram eles que a acolheram e a criaram como uma filha verdadeira, ela lhes devia tudo.

Mas não era só por isso que ela estava se sentindo culpada, tinha também seus amigos. Ela havia pedido a Al para que confiasse nela e não fizesse perguntas — E ele cumpriu sua parte —, mas os outros não podiam simplesmente esquecer. Principalmente Aislyn.

Claro que a garota de cabelos vermelhos havia questionado o motivo de Rosaly para querer ficar na escola durante o Natal, e ela novamente teve que mentir. Ela detestava mentir para quem ela amava, mas sabia que, naquele momento, a verdade não deveria ser dita.

Bufou irritada.

"Não é justo." – Ro pensou. – "Estou treinando arduamente para protegê-los, e eles nem sequer fazem idéia de que estão em perigo!"

- Ora, quem diria que a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos estaria sozinha no feriado de Natal. E em Hogwarts!

Rosaly fez uma careta e se virou, deparou-se com um par de olhos acinzentados e um sorrisinho debochado num rosto angular e pálido. Sua careta se intensificou ao notar a figura.

- E quem diria que o detestável Malfoy ficaria enclausurado no castelo. Isso provavelmente deve ser porque seus pais te acham tão inconveniente quanto eu acho. – Rosaly disse. Foi a vez de Scorpio fazer uma careta.

- Para seu governo, — Ele disse lançando a Ro um olhar fulminante – Amanhã eu irei para casa. Mas, duvido que vá partir em qualquer dia do feriado. – Ele disse agora sorrindo confiante, achando que a havia abalado.

- Sim, é verdade. – Ro respondeu. – Mas se eu estou aqui é porque sou madura o suficiente para negar a meus pais a minha presença na festa de Natal. Claro, você nunca poderia ficar em Hogwarts por vontade própria. Seus pais mandam em você, mas os meus _nunca_ mandaram em mim. Talvez seja por isso que você tenha tanto medo de mim. Eu sou independente, não dependo de meus pais ou de professores para lhe punir por algo.

Scorpio ficou calado. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que responder. Ele havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela havia dito, e isso o deixava irado, mas ele simplesmente não sabia como rebater.

- Quem cala assente. – Ela disse.

- Gr... Sua... – Ele respirou fundo e disse. – Eu imagino que eles realmente não possam mandar em você, afinal, eles são apenas trouxas, e você, uma aberração para eles.

Rosaly levantou-se de onde estava, enraivecida. Viu Scorpio engolir em seco quando ela se aproximou, mas ela não se permitiu sorrir. Já estava cheia da 'companhia' dele.

Scorpio viu uma chama surgir do nada, na palma de Rosaly e ficou alarmado ao lembrar que estavam apenas os dois por ali.

- Você lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez que você me irritou, não lembra? – Ela disse. Sua voz soava ameaçadora até para si mesma. – Você realmente quer que aconteça de novo, mas um _pouquinho_ pior?

-É P-proibido usar magia nos corredores do colégio. – Ele gaguejou.

- Isso aqui _não_ é magia, Scorpio. Isso aqui é o que me torna uma aberração.

A chama dançava ao redor dos dois, agora Scorpio temia que aquela chama viva lhe queimasse por completo, e, julgando pela controladora da chama, ela realmente poderia fazer.

- Você não tem idéia de como o mundo é, Malfoy, - Ela continuou – O mundo é cruel. As trevas estão por todos os lugares e elas sempre perseguem alguém que poderia ser normal, mas _isso_ não é normal. Você não sabe o quanto pode ser machucado só com o passado. Você não sabe como é ter o peso do mundo em suas costas. Você, Malfoy, não sabe de nada. Você é só um garoto mimado e ignorante que fechou os olhos para o mundo, e que quando adulto, sofrerá com a pressão da gravidade em seus ombros. Você será sempre um menininho ignorante que sempre dependerá do papai e da mamãe e que nunca se destacará. Você sempre será só mais um na multidão.

Então a chama se extinguiu e Rosaly voltou a sentar e a olhar através do vidro da janela.

- É melhor você ir antes que eu mude de idéia sobre o "pequeno incidente". – Ela disse.

Scorpio ainda ficou alguns instantes parado, tentando assimilar tudo o que ela havia dito, então, assentiu e deixou Ro sozinha novamente.

XxX

Ro deitou a cabeça no travesseiro macio. Lá fora nevava, mas ela não sentia frio.

"Estranho..." – Ela pensou. Claro, ela vestia roupas próprias para frio, mas não apropriadas suficiente para enfrentar uma temperatura de 15° C. Supostamente, ela devia estar sentindo muito frio.

Olhou pensativamente para o teto. Ela não se importava mais. Nada estava normal. Então novas perguntas invadiram sua cabeça: Quando tudo iria acabar? Quando Tanatos iria aparecer? Quando ela poderia ser _normal_?

Essas perguntas dançavam em sua cabeça, sem resposta alguma, então, eventualmente, ela adormeceu.

XxX

_A capa negra fazia um contraste com a neve branca que estava em todos os lugares, os olhos azuis vítreos e inumanos olhavam sempre à frente, buscando seu destino. Não havia traços que aquela criatura havia passado ali, causando destruição, a não ser, é claro, pelas pegadas na neve que estava se acumulando._

_Parou por um momento e fechou os olhos pensativamente. Concentrou-se em sua respiração, estava perto, muito perto de conseguir tudo o que queria. Apenas mais alguns metros, faltava pouco para que tudo estivesse acabado._

_Um sorriso quase irreconhecível pairou em seus lábios, provavelmente por causa da capa que cobria seu rosto, deixando-o envolto em sombras._

_Mais passos, passos lentos — demais para seu gosto —, atrasados pela neve, mas logo estaria dentro do castelo. Não seria difícil atravessar aqueles muros, ele fizera aquilo tantas vezes quando jovem, era algo que ele lembrava como se tivesse sido há poucos dias._

_Claro, ninguém notara quando ele entrou, não notariam. Nunca notavam sua presença quando ele não queria, e não seria ainda mais difícil entrar na imponente construção à sua frente, nem torre da Grifinória... Não mesmo._

_Empunhou a varinha, colando-a a seu corpo e seguiu seu caminho, seu plano já estava completamente traçado em sua cabeça, agora era só colocá-lo em prática._

Rosaly levantou repentinamente, suor escorria por sua resta e borrava sua visão, sua respiração estava irregular, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela nunca tivera um sonho tão real em sua vida... Se é que tinha sido um sonho.

Jogou as pernas para fora da cama, notou que ainda vestia sua roupa de antes — uma calça jeans, um casaco com capuz e um tênis All Star —, pôs-se de pé e deixou o quatro vazio, o Salão Comunal àquela hora era algo deprimente de se ver, ali havia apenas o fogo da lareira e a mobília.

Resolveu sair dali. Não devia ser muito difícil enganar a Mulher Gorda, ela tinha experiência em escapar de lugares bem vigiados — Ela sempre fazia isso na antiga escola, quando não queria assistir a alguma aula — abriu lentamente a porta, e ouviu os roncos da Mulher Gorda diminuir, mas não cessarem completamente. Empurrou um pouquinho mais a porta, fazendo uma abertura suficientemente grande para ela passar.

Esgueirou-se facilmente para fora e fechou cuidadosamente a porta, o problema não era sair, era entrar novamente, mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora.

Correu para longe, até que a Mulher Gorda não a pudesse ver — _se_ ela acordasse — o mais silenciosamente possível e espiou para ver se Filch ou Madame Nora estavam por perto.

"Huh... Tão vazio quanto a cabeça do Jackson." – Ela pensou.

Parou diante das escadas e fechou os olhos. As batidas de seu coração era apenas o que podia ouvir, a única coisa em que se concentrava, não percebeu que começava a descer os degraus da escada, um a um. Ela podia sentir algo dentro de si, uma estranha sensação, mas não podia dizer o que era.

Abriu os olhos e notou que estava no andar inferior, observou o corredor mal iluminado que se estendia a sua frente, e sentiu algo a impulsionando a continuar por ali, sabia que se continuasse naquele caminho daria no portão de entrada do castelo.

Finalmente se deparou com o imponente portão. Sabia que tinha que ir para fora, mas não tinha jeito de abrir aquilo. Pelo menos, não sem magia e sem que acordasse todos no castelo...

Então teve uma outra idéia. Foi até a janela mais próxima — Que ficava um andar acima — e a abriu. Checou se ninguém estava vindo, mas como não ouviu nenhum passo, resolveu continuar.

"Okay, eu não sou muito boa com isso, mas vou tentar..." – Ro pensou enquanto olhava para a arvore que ficava a poucos metros de distância da janela.

Inalou profundamente tentando se concentrar apenas naquela arvore. O galho mais próximo da janela cresceu até que chegasse à janela onde Ro estava parada diante, era forte o suficiente para aguentar o peso da garota. Então ela saltou sobre o galho e desceu cuidadosamente pela arvore coberta de gelo.

Seus pés afundaram alguns centímetros na neve quando pousou no chão. Mesmo estando tão mal agasalhada, ela ainda não sentia frio. Não muito, pelo menos. Então, teve novamente aquela sensação. Deixou-se guiar por ela pelos campos enevoados até o Salgueiro Lutador, este estava parado e também coberto de neve.

"Época de hibernação?" – Ela pensou divertida pela ideia de uma arvore hibernar.

Baixou o olhar para as raízes da grande arvore, então notou uma pequena fenda entre elas. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, andou até lá e o mais cuidadosamente possível esgueirou-se por entre a pequena passagem.

O chão natural era feito de pedra, e como tudo mais, estava coberto por gelo, e ela acabou escorregando.

- Ai... – Ela resmungou enquanto tentava se colocar de pé, tarefa dificultada pelo gelo. – Maravilha... – Ela murmurou quando finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé.

Estava escuro ali, ela não podia ver se havia como ir em frente, nem se havia como voltar.

Suspiro.

- É, não tem jeito. – Ela disse erguendo a palma e fazendo aparecer uma chama.

A chama iluminou o pequeno lugar e ela notou que havia uma espécie de corredor a sua frente.

"Um dilema... Ir em frente ou voltar ao castelo. O que será que eu devo fazer?"

Balançou a cabeça levemente e recomeçou a andar. A escuridão estava a sua volta, mas ela podia enxergar bem o chão com a chama, embora o que estava no final de tudo a preocupasse.

Depois de andar por algum tempo, o caminho começou a mudar, ao era mais um caminho reto, levando para alguma construção.

"Uma passagem secreta?" – Ela pensou – "Mas para onde? Bem, eu só vou descobrir entrando lá..."

O local era bem assustador àquela hora da noite. Apesar de mal iluminado, Rosaly conseguia enxergar perfeitamente a madeira velha e ruidosa, os poucos móveis e o chão também de madeira cobertos de poeira.

- Definitivamente ninguém anda aqui há um bom tempo. – Ela murmurou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- É aí que você se engana, minha querida.

Rosaly sentiu seus pelos eriçarem ao ouvir a voz fria que vinha de algum lugar detrás de si. Os olhos arregalaram, os batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e sua respiração tornou-se irregular. Mas entre a surpresa e o medo também houve espaço para a raiva.

- Bem, pelo menos não vim aqui em vão. – Ela disse asperamente, ainda sem se virar em direção de onde a voz tinha vindo.

Tanatos deixou as sombras e logo a luz produzida pela chama de Rosaly tocou-lhe, revelando sua aparência e sua localização.

- Você sabia que estaria aqui. – Ele disse. – Acredito que tenha sentido algo a _chamando_ até aqui, não é mesmo? Afinal, seus sentidos de ninfa não podem ser tão falhos, quando você é a Ninfa mais poderosa que existe.

Rosaly se virou para encarar seu tio com os olhos ardentes. Ela sentiu como se uma carga elétrica tivesse atravessado seu corpo ao encarar os olhos azuis sem vida de seu tio.

- Sim. E agora que estamos os dois aqui, podemos acertar nossas contas.

- Sim, querida sobrinha. Estive esperando por nossa pequena reunião familiar. – Ele achou algo engraçado na situação, pois seu riso ecoou pelo local vazio. Uma risada fria e cortante. – O Natal chegou mais cedo.

Ro fechou os punhos. Estava na hora de tudo voltar ao seu devido lugar. A única dúvida em sua mente era se ela iria

conseguir ou não.

* * *

**N/A: Yupiii, postagem *-***

**shaushausa**

**Tava com saudade de vcs, gente xDD**

**Nhaa, estamos chegando ao fim da fic, mais um ou dois capítulos e eu ja posso começar a fazer a continuação (Eu admito q já comecei a escrever alguma coisa u.u)**

**Enfim, não to com mta vontade de ficar escrevendo aqui, portanto não vou prolongar o sofrimento de vcs.**

**Mas antes de eu me despedir eu quero agradecer à K-chan q betou a fic (ajudou muito, obrigado *-*) e àqueles que deixaram reviews, me deixam cada vez mais animada para continuar a fic \o/**

**Não esqueçam de deixar seus reviws nesse capitulo, ok? xD**

**Bjiim**

**Liligi**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Tanatos enquanto ele encarava a sobrinha.

- Ora, minha querida sobrinha, você está realmente crescida. A última vez que a vi você não passada de um bebezinho. É um enorme prazer vê-la já tão crescida.

- Bem, _titio_, eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Ela disse – Afinal, você matou meus pais.

- Oh, claro. _Isso_.

- É, _isso_.

- Bem, na verdade, a nossa posição neste momento é por culpa da sua mãe. Se ela não fosse tão teimosa...

- Hoje eu seria seu brinquedinho de destruição em massa pessoal, não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu debochado.

- Claro. Isso teria sido ótimo. Mas sua mãe teve que estragar tudo. Tsc, tsc.

Ro bufou. Sentia ganas de pular em cima daquele homem e machucá-lo assim como ele a havia machucado, mas a diferença, é que ela queria machucá-lo fisicamente.

- Geralmente eu odeio estraga-prazeres, mas eu realmente tenho muito que agradecer à minha mãe. E mesmo que ela realmente tivesse deixado me entregado, não acho que eu iria jamais lhe obedecer como você bem queria.

- Eu vejo. – Ele disse, observando a chama na palma de Rosaly. – O Elemento Principal, o fogo. Não, você não seria domada tão facilmente. Seria bem difícil.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Você não sabe o que cada elemento representa na personalidade de uma Ninfa?

Silêncio. Ele continuou.

– Bem, querida Rosaly, acontece que cada elemento influencia como será a personalidade da pessoa. O Elemento Principal de sua mãe era a água, somente observando o jeito calmo e compreensivo dela você poderia dizer qual era o dela. – Ele sorria, Ro percebia que ele relembrava o passado. – Assim como pode se dizer que você pertence ao fogo. Impetuosa, inteligente, corajosa. "O fogo que habita a alma do guerreiro." Você é uma guerreira nata, pronta para lutar, pronta para as dificuldades.

- Uma guerreira... – Ela murmurou.

- Pelo visto você ainda não sabe de tudo sobre sua descendência.

- Posso não saber da minha verdadeira descendência — Bem, tenho realmente que atribuir a culpa à você, _titio._ —, mas acredite, eu não preciso saber de onde tudo isso veio para poder usá-lo com toda a intensidade que eu conseguir.

- Minha pequena, você é tão parecida com seu pai. – A garota não pôde evitar fazer uma careta ao ouvir seu pai ser trazido à conversa – Robert também adorava ameaçar os outros desta maneira. Ele podia não ser muito forte, mas era extremamente inteligente, e a inteligência lhe batia a força.

- Eu realmente gostaria que você não tivesse mencionado meu pai.

Tanatos a encarou curiosamente. Ele detectou o ressentimento na voz da garota ao falar do pai. Ao falar do pai que ela _não _conhecia. Isso lhe soava extremamente estranho: Rosaly falava afetuosamente da mãe, mas do pai ele via que ela praticamente cuspiria as palavras.

Então, entendimento o atingiu.

- Oh. – Ele exclamou. – Eu entendo. Você não gosta de Robert. Por quê?

A morena contraiu a face em uma careta de extremo desagrado.

- Huh... Como se não fosse bastante óbvio.

- Eu não acho que seja. Explique-se.

- Por que eu deveria? Porque eu devo obedecer aos mais velhos? Porque você é meu tio? Porque é falta de educação? Bem, se for qualquer um destes motivos eu agradeceria se você os pegasse e os levasse ao inferno junto com você. – Ela disse.

- Tsc, tsc. Mandando seu tio ir ao inferno? Aqueles humanos não a educarão tão bem assim.

- Não fale assim deles.

- _Deles_. Interessante. Não os chamou de mamãe e papai. – Ele apontou. Ro trincou os dentes. – Querida sobrinha, eu apenas quero entender o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha. Eu gosto de zelar pela imagem de meu irmão.

- É mesmo? Ok, então. O que eu sinto pelo Robert é o mesmo que eu sinto por você: desprezo. Claro, não é todo pai que entrega a filha ao tio maligno que pretende usá-la como uma arma. E eu realmente ficaria agradecida se você fosse ao inferno. – Ela disse.

Entretanto, a reação de Tanatos não foi a que Ro esperou. Ela esperava alguma piadinha ou comentário sarcástico, mas ele apenas riu.

- Do que você está rindo? Se ainda estivermos falando o mesmo idioma, eu acredito ter mandado você ir pro inferno e não contei piada.

- Rosaly, Rosaly, Rosaly... Eu estou rindo de como sua crença no que lhe foi relatada é cega! Claro, você esteve lá uma parte do tempo, mas você era muito pequena para lembrar o que realmente aconteceu, então, o que quer que lhe contem sobre este assunto, você acredita! – Ele teve outro acesso de riso.

- Se minhas crenças são tão cegas assim, ajude-me a ver as coisas com mais clareza. Afinal, como meu tio, você deveria ajudar na minha educação, não?

- Sim, você tem toda razão. – Ele disse. – Eu realmente devo lhe explicar como tudo realmente aconteceu.

Ele fez uma pequena pausa para respirar profundamente, enquanto ela esperava pacientemente — ou assim aparentava — pela versão dele da história.

- Pouco depois que seus pais se casaram, Natalie engravidou. Foi no dia em que seu pai me falou que iria ser pai que eu soube que você não seria uma criança comum. Eu conhecia a lenda das Ninfas: Um dia, um ser poderoso surgiria e ele seria descendente de uma Ninfa, mas _não_ seria uma Ninfa completa. Ele ou ela também descenderia de outras raças poderosas que existem: Bruxos sangue-puro, o tipo mais poderoso de bruxo, trouxas, que, como sabemos, alguns conseguem usar mágica e a Ninfa. Este ser desenvolveria poderes que para nenhuma das raças descendentes era possível: premonição, o domínio dos quatro elementos, poder de cura, até...

- A historinha está muito boa, mas eu realmente prefiro que você vá ao ponto. – Ela o interrompeu.

- Impaciente como o Robert. – Ela novamente fez uma careta. – Muito bem. Eu avisei ao seu pai sobre o que você seria, mas ele não quis me dar ouvidos, ele até mesmo estreitou as relações comigo, sabe? Ele se recusava que seu irmão tratasse sua filha como uma aberração. Mas não era assim que eu a considerava.

- Claro que não. – Ela disse. – Eu era sua bonequinha, não é?

Ele a ignorou.

- Na noite em que sua mãe entrou em trabalho de parto foi uma noite de muitas preocupações, ela não estava dormindo bem nas ultimas noites e estava muito cansada, poderia morrer durante o parto, mas, felizmente, tudo correu bem. Eu tentava falar com Robert, mas ele me ignorava e assim continuou até pouco depois de você ter um ano.

- Por que somente depois que eu completei um ano? – Ela perguntou. Joseph a ignorou novamente.

- Havia alguns dias antes de seu aniversário de um ano que você estava demonstrando suas verdadeiras habilidades. Robert disse que você curou um corte no braço que ele tinha por conta de um espelho que ele quebrou e ele apenas a havia segurado no braço. Preocupado que descobrissem que você não era apenas um bebezinho comum, ele me procurou. Eu avisei que a lenda era real, eu avisei que _você _era a lenda, mas também avisei que esta lenda tinha duas faces.

-... Duas faces? – Ela ecoou.

- Sim. Você poderia desenvolver seus poderes erraticamente no futuro e ter sua alma consumida pela escuridão, se isto acontecesse você destruiria toda a humanidade, você seria uma bomba atômica ambulantes. Mas, se você encontrasse um propósito pela qual tivesse que usar seus poderes você poderia viver, e toda a humanidade também. – Tanatos disse. – Robert preocupou-se. Ele não sabia que propósito uma criança poderia ter enquanto desenvolvia habilidades tão singelas, então eu ofereci um propósito a ele.

- Entregar-me para que você me obrigasse a matar trouxas. – Ela falou.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu – Não era justo que a sociedade bruxa estivesse tão _poluída_ por conta dos trouxas. Robert não considerava isto como algo certo, bem, pelo menos até certo ponto, mas a oferta de que sua filha continuasse viva assim como toda a humanidade o fizeram refletir sobre o assunto.

Rosaly o cortou novamente.

- Já chega. Você já provou que minhas crenças não eram cegas. – Ela disse.

- Eu ainda não terminei, Rosaly. – Ele disse e sem esperar que ela dissesse algo, continuou. – Entretanto, a resposta que Rob me deu foi negativa. Ele certamente não iria querer a filha carregando a culpa por mortes nem propositais nem acidentais. Ele disse que se ela precisava ter um propósito, o propósito seria para ajudar as pessoas.

Desta vez, Tanatos foi quem fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Idiota. Como se se livrar dos trouxas não fosse um bem a humanidade. – Fechou os olhos momentaneamente e continuou. – Então, eu não tive outra escolha. Você seria uma ameaça a meus planos, caso não estivesse a meu lado, então eu tive que usar a maldição cruciatos em Robert para que ele a trouxesse a mim não importa o que custasse.

Rosaly sentia que os olhos marejavam. Estivera errada sobre seu pai biológico o tempo todo. Ele não a entregara para Tanatos por vontade própria, ele fora enfeitiçado. Então, com a tristeza veio também a raiva. Tanatos não só causara a morte de sua mãe, mas de seu pai — irmão dele! — também, e ela nunca poderia perdoá-lo.

- Quando ele tentou lhe pegar Natalie tentou impedi-lo. Ele tentou explicá-la, e até mesmo a ameaçou, mas ela não estava disposta a desistir da única filha, então ela fugiu. Natalie sempre foi tão inteligente quanto Robert, ela conseguiu deixá-lo inconsciente, pegar você e fugir para o mundo dos trouxas, onde ela sabia que eu não poderia achá-la tão facilmente. Ela a deixou com alguma família de trouxas que poderia cuidar de você ela voltou. Eu a perguntei onde ela tinha lhe escondido, mas ela não disse. Nenhuma palavra. Fiquei horas tentando persuadi-la a me contar seu paradeiro, mas ela ficou calada. – Ele dizia irritado. – Quando cheguei no limite da minha paciência lhe apontei minha varinha e lhe dei uma ultima chance de me dizer onde você estava e sabe o que ela me disse?

- O que? – Ro disse num fio de voz, sentia as lágrimas prestes a verterem de seus olhos, mas não queria que elas caíssem, não queria fraquejar naquele momento inoportuno.

- Ela disse: "Nem sobre meu cadáver frio. Você nunca a terá". Eu já estava cheio, comecei com o feitiço, mas, de alguma forma, Robert se libertou do feitiço e tentou empurrar Natalie, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo a tempo, em vez disso, morreu junto com ela com a pior maldição de todas.

As lágrimas já não podiam mais ser contidas, Rosaly deixou que elas caíssem livremente por sua face, deixando rastro por suas bochechas vermelhas de raiva. Aquele que estava diante de si definitivamente não era um homem, aquele era um demônio.

- Você vai pagar. – Ela disse secando as lágrimas que deixavam sua visão turva, se ele queria que ela o seguisse não conseguiria, apenas conseguiria um embate em que ela pretendia sair vitoriosa.

Ele sorriu zombeteiro.

- Se quer que eu pague querida, mostre-me do que é capaz.

Ro puxou a varinha do bolso rapidamente e logo conjurou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio a mente.

- EXPELIARMUS!

Pego de surpresa, Tanatos foi atingido pelo feitiço e repelido acabou se chocando contra a parede. Riu enquanto se levantada do chão, sentia as costas arderem absurdamente, mas o que lhe impressionava é que a garota estava mesmo disposta a dar tudo de si — mesmo não percebendo, ela estava utilizando suas habilidades e isto havia deixado o feitiço mais potente. —, ele podia ver que os poderes dela estavam mais desenvolvidos do que imaginava, ela seria uma adversária à altura.

- Muito bom. É sério, raramente conseguem me pegar num ataque surpresa.

- É fácil quando você está com a guarda baixa. – Ela replicou. – Eu quero que dê tudo de si.

Ele sorriu.

- Você ainda não está tão poderosa para enfrentar todo meu potencial, Rosaly. – Ele disse.

- Não me importa. Eu quero que você dê seu máximo, assim, quando eu o derrotar poderei me gabar que eu, uma garota de onze anos, consegui derrotar o temido Tanatos. Que eu consegui derrotar o Deus da Morte.

- Se quer mesmo me derrotar, terá que usar feitiços melhores que o expliarmus. Este é extremamente básico.

- Acredite, eu tenho mais alguns nas mangas.

- Use-os com sabedoria.

- Não tenho interesse em usá-los com sabedoria. – Ela disse apontando a varinha para o peito dele. – Eu quero torturá-lo, matá-lo aos poucos.

- Faça isso, e estará seguindo o caminho que seu pai não queria que...

- EXPELIARMUS!

Novamente ele fora atingido pelo feitiço.

- Você é boa – Ele disse sacando sua própria varinha. – embora seja um tanto afobada. E ainda assim, foi uma jogada inteligente, me atacando quando estou com a guarda baixa. Aviso-lhe que não facilitarei de agora em diante.

- Eu não queria que o fizesse. – Ela disse. – Mas agora, pare de falar e me mostre o que tem.

Tanatos apenas sorriu.

- Tem certeza? Posso acabar machucando-a demais. Seria uma pena deixá-la hospitalizada por alguns meses.

- Vá em frente. – Ela encorajou.

- Tsc, tsc...

- Expeli-

- Carpe Retracto – Ele conjurou o feitiço antes que ela pudesse terminar o dela.

Rosaly foi imediatamente jogada para trás, sentiu as costas arderem absurdamente quando seu corpo se chocou contra a parede de madeira.

- ARGH... – Ela gemeu.

- Eu avisei. – Ele disse enquanto segurava a outra extremidade de sua varinha.

Ro sorriu.

- Pode ter desenvolvido seus poderes de Ninfa, minha querida sobrinha, mas seus feitiços ainda são muito básicos.

- DEPRIMO! – Ro bradou.

Tanatos se curvou e caiu no chão enquanto gemia. A pressão que o feitiço causava, fazia seu corpo pesar e doer, ele sabia que se ela intensificasse aquela pressão ele poderia acabar morrendo, e como seus poderes de ninfa já intensificavam cada feitiço simples, se ela o fizesse, ele teria uma morte bem dolorosa.

"Talvez... Os feitiços que ela saiba não sejam assim tão básicos..."

- Finite... Incantatem. – Ele se forçou a dizer, sentia que cada osso de seu corpo reclamava pelo esforço de ditar aquele feitiço.

Logo sentiu a pressão sumir e um alívio se espalhar por seu corpo, pôs-se de pé e encontrou os olhos de Rosaly — Ele podia notar aquela chama ainda queimando forte neles — cravados em si, o desafiando a continuar.

- Não imaginava que você pudesse ser suicida. – Ele disse, não mais com um sorriso. – Você é boa, tenho que admitir, seus feitiços são bons. Você conseguiu me pegar direitinho nessa, mas já chega. Cansei de brincar.

Ro sorriu zombeteira.

- Já era hora.

- Muito bem, Rosaly, se você quer mesmo que eu dê o melhor de mim, você o terá. Mas aviso que não lhe concederei o perdão, caso você o peça. – Joseph disse segurando fortemente sua varinha.

- Eu preferiria morrer antes de lhe pedir perdão. – Ela retrucou.

- Então seu pedido será, provavelmente, atendido.

Ro ergueu sua varinha.

- Eu duvido. Eu também pretendo dar o melhor de mim, titio. Não irá me derrotar tão facilmente.

Tanatos sorriu com o que ela disse, aquilo lhe trazia lembranças de um passado que parecia distante.

_- Você não irá me derrotar tão facilmente. – Ela sorriu._

_- Bem, _eu_ que digo isso pra você. – Joseph respondeu._

_Ela riu._

_- Bem, só saberemos quando terminarmos. – Ela disse tirando a varinha do bolso interno de sua capa._

_- É. Mas eu devo lhe avisar, Natalie, que eu treinei muito durante as férias. Derrotei Robert quatro vezes._

_Ela assoviou._

_- Quatro vezes? Muito bom. Robert sempre foi muito bom em duelos, e você conseguiu derrotá-lo, então deve ter treinado muito mesmo._

_Ele fez uma leve careta. Era bem verdade que Robert era muito bom duelos, mas isso não significava que sua habilidade era inferior._

_- Eu sou muito bom em estratégias. – Ele a lembrou._

_- Hum... Sim, é verdade. – Ela respondeu notando que ele ficara ofendido com o comentário dela. – E isso só prova que você e seu irmão são muito ligados. O que seria de um duelo se não houvesse destreza _ou _se não houvesse uma estratégia? Se vocês lutassem juntos seria um duelo e tanto._

_- Sim, sim. Mas que tal começarmos logo? – Ele perguntou também empunhando sua varinha._

_- Claro. – Natalie assentiu sorridente._

_Conjuraram vários feitiços simples, a maioria apenas para desarmar/incapacitar o adversário, nada realmente perigoso, até porque não era permitido no campo do colégio._

_- Vamos, Naty, desista. Você sabe que não vai me vencer. – Ele sorriu convicto._

_- É mesmo? – Ela sorriu marotamente._

_- É claro..._

_- BOMBARDA! – Ela conjurou o feitiço que atingiu o chão próximo à Joseph, o que fez a poeira levantar._

_- Mas o que..._

_- EXPELIARMUS. – Ela conjurou quando a poeira estava baixando, fazendo com que a varinha de Joseph voasse para longe, encarou a cara perplexa do rapaz e riu. – Venci._

- Tão parecida com sua mãe. Obstinada. Eu gosto disso. – Ele disse.

- O que você pensa de mim não me importa nem um pouco. – Ela respondeu.

- Eu sei que não. – Tanatos disse solenemente – Mas irá quando eu derrotá-la.

"Parece que ele viajou..." – Ro pensou.

- Até parece... – Ela murmurou sob sua respiração e apontou a varinha para ele. – Expeliarmus.

- Protego! – Ele conjurou e Ro fez uma careta.

- Um feitiço escudo. Devia saber disso...

- É claro que devia. É muito fácil bloquear feitiços simples. – Ele disse.

- Sei. Assim como também é fácil assassinar a esposa do irmão... _E _o irmão gêmeo. – Rosaly disse asperamente.

- Você não sabe de nada.

- É, eu sou uma ignorante. Não sei nem mesmo do meu passado. Bom, menos mal ou eu provavelmente teria medo de você. Mas sabendo de tudo só agora eu não consigo sentir nada além pena de você. Você não passa de um idiota inconformado com as coisas da vida, um idiota que tenta se esconder atrás de um nome falso e se aproveita do medo das pessoas. Você é patético, Joseph. Nada mais. – Ela disse.

- Calada. – Ele disse sentindo a raiva borbulhar em seu peito.

- Por quê? Tem medo da verdade, Joseph? Medo de saber que uma garotinha de onze anos te desvendou? Eu sinto informar, mas é verdade. – Ela disse.

- Eu falei... Para se calar! – Ele disse cerrando os dentes fortemente.

- Aposto que você tem medo que eu saia espalhando pro aí que o atual 'Lorde das Trevas' é apenas um cara que se esconde nos subúrbios de Londres e teme ser encontrado pelo ministério e...

- SECTUMSEMPRA!

Rosaly arregalou os olhos e cerrou os dentes na tentativa de não gritar. Sentiu como se várias facas lhe penetrassem a pele de uma só vez. E não fora superficialmente. Caiu de joelhos sentindo o sangue fluir por todo o corpo. Olhou para cima e viu que Joseph a encarava com uma expressão vazia. Naquele momento, ela temeu o que poderia lhe acontecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii, pessoas... Com saudades de mim? Espero q sim. Pq eu já estou chorando aqui de saudade de vcs.

Aah, cara, a fic tá chegando ao fim ):

Talvez mais um capítulo e pronto. Acabou );

Talvez eu faça um epílogo, seria legal, né? Hehe...

Ah, desculpem a demora para este aqui sair. Tive q pesquisar uma lista de feitiços de HP para poder fazê-lo, e já qndo estava no finalzinho perdi a inspiração. Agradeçam à _Supermassive Black Hole_ por eu ter terminado. :)

Bom, mas enquanto o último capítulo não sai vcs terão q ler e reler esse capítulo pq tipo, eu vou estar muito ocupada nas proximas semanas. Tipo, dia 5 tenho uma apresentação, vestibulas, provas bimestrais -cocofcofmeuaniversáriocofcof - e férias. Se bem q vou ter q estudar um pouco pro ENEM e pro VESEC - sim, um pouco, pq como estou no segundo ano, nao importa a nota, só a experiencia (:

Mas enfim, e**u peço_ por favor_, deixem uns reviews nesse capítulo pq eu realmente preciso de muita animação pra escrever o último capítulo... Ainda mais um capítulo com ação! Please, please, plese! Eu preciso muito de vcs agora!**

Bjus&ByeBye

Liligi


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: Alguém aí notou q no "cabeçalho" da fic tem dizendo que ela está completa?**

**Isso mesmo pessoas. Acabou.**

**Eu não se fico feliz ou triste, é sempre bom acabar uma fic, mas ao mesmo tempo não é pq a gente se diverte tanto escrevendo q dá pena terminar. :/**

**Anyways, curtam o último capítulo e aguardem pela continuação que devo trabalhar nas férias.**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII

Alexandra abriu os olhos subitamente e levantou-se de uma vez, sentiu uma leve tontura por conta do movimento brusco, mas o que mais a atordoava naquele momento fora o sonho que tivera. Rosaly estava caída no chão, coberta de sangue, mal respirava e mal conseguia se manter em pé, o único ser vivo que havia ali era Tanatos. Ela sentiu uma aflição ao se lembrar daquilo, sabia que o sonho era real demais para ser apenas um sonho. Não, aquilo havia sido mais, e ela sabia também que se demorasse demais, também perderia sua neta.

Jogou as pernas para o lado e correu para seu armário, iria se trocar e depois iria imediatamente para Hogwarts. Tinha que descobrir onde Rosaly estava e rápido.

"Meus Deus, não permita que nada aconteça à Rosaly. Eu não posso perdê-la."

xxx

Rosaly respirou profundamente. Estava ficando difícil, tanto sua respiração quanto a sua visão não estavam nada bem. Encarou seu sangue que tingia o chão velho de madeira e se perguntou quanto havia perdido e quanto tempo ela poderia se manter consciente.

Tanatos encarava a garota imóvel. Observou o sangue a cobrir de cima a baixo e depois escorrer para o assoalho antigo e desgastado. Ele não conseguia se mexer. A raiva que ainda queimava em seu peito o impedia, a única coisa que podia fazer era observar aquela garota sangrar até a morte.

_- ... __. Você não passa de um idiota inconformado com as coisas da vida, um idiota que tenta se esconder atrás de um nome falso e se aproveita do medo das pessoas. Você é patético, Joseph. Nada mais._

As palavras dela continuavam a se repetir em sua cabeça, aquelas palavras eram a lenha para o fogo que estava aceso em seu peito. Ela pedira por aquilo. Ela pedira para morrer lenta e dolorosamente.

_- ... __Assim como também é fácil assassinar a esposa do irmão... _E_ o irmão gêmeo._

Sim, ele era um assassino. Ele passara os últimos dezenove anos assassinando pessoas inocentes sem se importar com nada além de seu próprio benefício. E ela não era diferente.

Mas qual seria o benefício de matá-la? Não era a vida dela que ele mais apreciava? Em suas habilidades ele podia ver seu futuro concreto. Então por que matá-la?

Sim, ela o desvendara. Ela descobrira quem ele realmente era em questão de minutos, enquanto vários homens – Aurores, ministros, psicólogos, cientistas – Passaram dezenove anos tentando fazê-lo.

Mas ele estava enterrando seus sentimentos. Cada gota de sangue que ela derramava levava consigo um pouco da humanidade dele. Assim como aconteceu quando ele matou Natalie e quando matou Robert. Ele estava matando o último elo que o ligava a humanidade. Ele estava matando sua única família.

xxx

Alexandra aparatou para Hogwarts, parando justamente na sala de McGonagall, que, àquela hora, estava completamente vazia. Com exceção dos quadros animados dos antigos diretores. Ela virou-se para o quadro mais recente que estava naquela parede, encarando-o friamente enquanto os olhos azuis retribuíam o olhar.

- Eu preciso falar com a Diretora. – Ela demandou.

- Minerva está dormindo agora. – Dumbledore a informou.

- Eu imagino que esteja. Mas ela terá que estar de pé. Rosaly está com Tanatos.

A face de Dumbledore não era mais calma ou fria, agora sua expressão era de puro espanto.

- Quando aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. – Alexandra disse deixando seu cansaço transparecer. – Eu tive uma visão de minha neta. Ela estava sangrando muito e ele estava diante dela, a vigiando.

- Vigiando? – Dumbledore perguntou ajeitando os óclinhos de meia-lua no nariz.

- Sim. Esperando que ela morra. – Alexandra disse.

- Eu irei acordar Minerva. – O homem informou e poucos segundos depois havia na parede apenas uma moldura com um fundo preto.

Alexandra começou a andar pelo escritório, visivelmente ansiosa. Sabia que não podia perder tempo algum, mas ela não conhecia os terrenos de Hogwarts, e era improvável que a garota tivesse deixado o lugar sem chamar a atenção de alguém. Precisava de ajuda.

xxx

Minerva McGonagall sentiu a pressão cair drasticamente quando a notícia chegou a seus ouvidos. Não podia ser verdade. Tanatos em Hogwarts? Seria um desastre!

Vestiu um robe roxo e correu para seu escritório onde a avó da garota a esperava.

- Alexandra. – Ela disse. – Quanto tempo acha que temos?

- Eu não sei. – Alexandra disse esfregando a mão no rosto nervosamente. – Não muito, eu acho.

- Não é possível. Não tem como essa menina ter deixado o dormitório sem ninguém tê-la visto. – Minerva disse. – Eu preciso verificar, Alexandra.

Ambas deixaram a diretoria e seguiram até o dormitório da Grifinória. Pararam diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda e McGonagall propositalmente pigarreou a fim de acordá-la. A mulher pintada no quadro abriu os olhos assustada e olhou em direção as duas mulheres que se encontravam diante de si e depois suspirou aliviada.

- Oh, diretora, é você. O que deseja a esta hora da noite?

- Responda-me, algum aluno deixou a Casa durante a noite? – McGonagall perguntou.

- No meio da noite? Não. Impossível. Eu teria visto. – A Mulher Gorda alegou.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Alexandra disse.

- Bem, você pode ir verificar se quiser. – A Mulher Gorda disse sentindo-se ofendida. – Acho muito difícil algum aluno passar por esta porta sem que eu perceba. – E deu passagem para que as duas entrassem.

Imediatamente seguiram para o dormitório feminino, ansiosas, desejando que a menina estivesse deitada em sua cama, dormindo tranquilamente, mas se decepcionaram ao encontrar o quarto de Ro e de suas amigas completamente vazio.

- Ela pode estar no banheiro. – McGonagall disse tentando acalmar a Alexandra e a si mesma.

- Não, eu não acho que esteja. Temos que procurá-la. Não podemos perder tempo. – Alexandra disse se virando para deixar o quarto.

xxx

- Então... Sente-se melhor? – Ela ofegou. Sentia dificuldade em falar, mas não perderia a oportunidade de dizer o que tinha em mente.

- A que você se refere?

- A me matar, claro. – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, depois tentou rir, mas já estava com muita dificuldade para respirar, rir então era pior.

Ele não respondeu.

- O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – Ela provocou.

- Sua garota idiota. Devia aprender a manter a boca fechada. Se soubesse se controlar não estaria nessa situação.

- Eu não tenho interesse em controlar a minha boca. – Ela respondeu. – Eu gosto de falar o que penso.

- Huh... É claro que sim.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Sabe, você é realmente patético. – Ela murmurou.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- Somente um idiota conversa com o inimigo. Devia me matar de uma vez. – Rosaly declarou, e Tanatos nada disse. – Mas você não consegue, não é?

Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz, menina. – Ele disse asperamente.

- Eu sei que do que você é capaz. – Ela alegou. – Mas não acho que essa regra se aplique a mim. Eu sou a exceção, não sou?

- O que a faz pensar isso?

- Hum... Deixe-me ver, você não me matou, e apesar de eu usar bastante a magia quando estava entre os trouxas você não fez esforço algum para me encontrar. Eu sou a exceção. E você, é indubitavelmente patético.

- Você não sabe de tudo, Rosaly. – Ele apontou a varinha para ela. – Longe disso.

- É claro que eu não sei de tudo, tenho onze anos!

- Você não sabe o motivo de eu não te matar.

- Pena? – Ela provocou. – Bem, provavelmente medo.

Ele riu.

- Não, cara Rosaly, eu não pretendo deixá-la morrer. Não por medo ou pena, mas porque você me é útil.

- Já mencionei que prefiro morrer a ser sua escrava?

- Você não terá escolha. – Ele disse girando a balançando a varinha em frente a sua face. – Eu tenho um plano. Simples e infalível.

- Claro que tem. – Rosaly disse irônica e depois tossiu. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. E de pensar. Talvez fosse aquele motivo para ela mesma estar confraternizando com o inimigo quando ela tinha sua varinha na mão. Tentaria até atacá-lo, mas mal conseguia se mexer, e caso o fizesse, perderia ainda mais sangue.

Ele sorriu com simpatia. Embora não fosse dizer isso em voz alta, ele gostava de Rosaly. Ela lembrava tanto de seus pais, ora ela parecia com Robert e ora suas ações eram totalmente idênticas as de Natalie. Mas ela era seu "sonho de consumo", sua arma letal. Se ele a treinasse corretamente, ela seria capaz de exterminar cidade inteiras em questão de segundos. Ele não poderia deixá-la morrer.

xxx

Alexandra grunhiu. Sentia-se extremamente frustrada. Rosaly não se encontrava em lugar algum do colégio, mas não tinha como ela ter ido longe. Senti-se uma inútil, não conseguira ajudar sua filha no momento que ela mais precisou e também não conseguia ajudar sua neta. Não queria perdê-la, mas não sabia o que fazer. Se pelo menos tivesse estudado em Hogwarts e conhecesse os segredos daquele lugar...

Sentiu como se uma luz tivesse sido acesa em sua cabeça.

- Há passagens secretas no castelo? – Perguntou à Minerva. A mulher a princípio pareceu confusa com a pergunta. – Na minha visão, Rosaly estava numa sala bem antiga e empoeirada. Há alguma sala secreta ou passagem que leve a tal lugar?

- Bem, Sim, mas...

- Mas...

- Mas eu não saberia levá-la lá. Eu não conheço as passagens. – Minerva disse.

- E não há alguém que conheça? – Alexandra perguntou já exaltada. – Minha neta está em perigo, por Merlin!

- Bem, há sim uma pessoa. – Minerva disse depois de ponderar.

xxx

Tic Tac, Tic tac... De onde vinha aquele barulho? Rosaly não sabia dizer. Não se recordava de ter visto nenhum relógio na sala, mas o barulho infernal estava lá. Fechou os olhos sentindo o mundo girar novamente. Ela gostaria de saber quanto tempo até seu sangue ter se esvaído completamente.

- O que faz aí parado? – Sua voz mal passava de um suspiro.

Ele sorriu.

- Te observo. – Ele disse.

- Legal... – Ela disse, mas sua voz não saiu sarcástica como ela pretendia. – Virei experiência de laboratório.

Tanatos deu alguns passos em direção à Rosaly, se ajoelhou e segurou o rosto dela.

- Você não é protótipo querida sobrinha. Você é minha experiência bem sucedida. – Ele disse.

- Sua experiência não durará muito. – Ela disse, tentando inutilmente fazer com que ele a soltasse.

- Você se engana. – Ele disse. – Já disse que tenho um plano.

- Isso inclui me transformar em um Inferi? – Ela disse, adoraria rir de tal teoria, mas não havia forças suficientes para tal.

- Não.

- E como eu poderei lhe ajudar depois que tiver perdido todo meu sangue? – Ela zombou.

- Ah, querida Rosaly. Você é uma criatura fascinante. Pena que esta é a última vez que a vejo dizendo coisas tão engraçadas. – Ele disse.

Rosaly fechou os olhos novamente quando todas as formas ao seu redor se deformaram. Podia ouvir batidas de coração. Bump, bump, bump... Cada vez mais próximas... Bump, bump, bump, bump... Ela estava alucinando?

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Uma voz conhecida chegou a seus ouvidos, mas ela não conseguiu identificar a quem ela pertencia. A única voz que ela reconheceu foi o urro de dor de Tanatos.

- ROSALY! – Alguém gritou. Passos. Cada vez mais próximos. – Ah, minha menina...

A quem aquela voz pertencia? Tentou abrir os olhos em vão.

- Meu Deus, Rosaly... – A pessoa disse preocupada... – Seu... VOCÊ PAGARÁ POR ISSO. – Gritou para outra pessoa.

"Quem está aí?" – Ro pensou. – "O que está acontecendo...? Eu..."

As vozes foram ficando cada vez mais distantes, os barulhos desconhecidos foram diminuindo, já não sentia mais nada. Sentiu a escuridão lhe engolir, sorriu. Pelo menos achou que sorriu, ela não tinha certeza de nada. Mas se ela estava morrendo, pelo menos não foi de um modo tão doloroso... E o melhor... Ela iria reencontrar seus pais.

Sim, a morte lhe parecia perfeita. A liberdade.

Liberdade...

xxx

Rosaly adentrou o salão comunal, mas parou exatamente onde estava ao ver os amigos sentados sobre o sofá, murmurando alguma coisa e, assim como ela, eles pararam onde estavam e a encararam. Ela sabia que eles não estavam _tão_ aborrecidos por ela ter omitido o fato de estar sendo perseguida por seu tio assassino. Não fora difícil se desculpar com eles, exceto, talvez, Aislyn.

A menina ficou extremamente ofendida por Ro ter escondido este 'pequeno detalhe', mas Ro depois de tudo ser re-explicado, e os pedidos de desculpas repetidos, a garota finalmente a perdoou.

Ele deu alguns passos hesitantes na direção dos quatro amigos enquanto forçava um sorriso que ela tinha certeza de que não enganaria ninguém.

- Então, como foi com a sua avó? – Al perguntou.

Rosaly sentou-se na poltrona que ficava de frente do sofá em que eles estavam e depois respondeu.

- Ela quer que eu vá passar as férias com ela, assim ela pode acompanhar meu treinamento e melhorá-lo. – Ro disse.

- E o que você disse? – Aislyn quis saber.

- Eu disse que não iria passar as férias_ toda_ com ela.

- Por que não? – Jesse perguntou. – Ela é sua avó, afinal de contas.

- É, por que você não quer passar as férias com ela? Pelo menos não toda? – Rose perguntou.

Ro suspirou.

- Eu disse que não ia passar as férias toda com ela porque meus pais me esperam em casa. – Ela disse sorrindo verdadeiramente, agora. – Eles podem não ser aqueles que me trouxeram a este mundo, mas eles me acolheram e me criaram com sua filha de verdade. Eu devo muito a eles, e ela também deve, porque, se não tivesse sido por eles, eu provavelmente estaria em um orfanato agora.

- E como ela reagiu? – Aislyn quis saber.

- Bom, ela disse que eu tinha razão. Eu sugeri que antes de me arrastar para qualquer canto, ela devesse falar com eles primeiro.

- E o que mais?

- Ela disse que falaria. Mas, que de que qualquer maneira, era necessário que eu treinasse essas férias porque _ele_ vai voltar, com toda certeza. – Todos na sala sentiram o clima ficar tenso com tal idéia. Se na primeira vez que ele apareceu Rosaly quase morreu, se ele aparecesse numa segunda podia não haver chance.

Rosaly resolveu quebrar aquele clima. Ela já estava cansada daquele melodrama acerca de como ela quase morrera.

- Enfim, nós combinamos que eu passaria o primeiro mês na casa dos meus pais, e nos outros dois ela iria me pegar para que pudéssemos começar o tal treinamento. – Ro disse atraindo a atenção dos amigos.

- Uau... Então dois meses no mundo mágico? – Aislyn disse sorrindo. – Vai ver podemos nos encontrar qualquer desses e sair... Sei lá... Pra Hogsmeade?

- É, isso seria legal. – Jesse concordou enquanto passa o braço sobre o ombro de Aislyn. Ro riu quando viu as bochechas de Aislyn se tornaram escarlate.

"Eu me pergunto como o Jesse ainda não se tocou que Aislyn é caidinha por ele." – Ela pensou alegre ao observar Aislyn rir nervosamente.

Rosaly sorria o tempo todo observando Aislyn e Jesse, mas não notava os olhos verdes de um certo Potter grudados em sua face. Al e Ro não tiveram lá muitos problemas quando ele soube que Tanatos tentara matá-la dentro da Casa dos Gritos, ele ficou bravo mais pelo fato dela ter _ido_ à Casa dos Gritos, sabendo que era possível ele estar lá.

- Seria ótimo. – Ro respondeu a pergunta de Aislyn. – Mas vai depender se a minha avó vai permitir que eu largue o treinamento.

- Qual é... Sua avó por acaso vai te manter prisioneira? – Aislyn bufou indignada.

- Hum... Eu não sei. Ela não me deu detalhes de como o treinamento seria. – Rosaly deu de ombros. – Mas não se preocupe, Aislyn, se ela me prender, eu fujo.

- Claro que você foge.

Aislyn suspirou cansada. Sabia que a amiga era realmente capaz de fugir, mas se ela realmente o fizesse, acabaria metida em alguma encrenca.

- Eu até posso imaginar o que aconteceria... – A garota de cabelos vermelhos murmurou.

- Como? –Ro perguntou.

- Esquece, ok?

- Hum... Tá...

- Bom... – Rose disse se levantando e se esticando. – Eu vou ver o que a Amanda queria comigo.

- É, e eu tenho que revisar o assunto de Poções, não quero ouvir meus pais reclamando que eu sou um fracasso na matéria.. – Aislyn suspirou cansada. Apesar de estarem todos exaustos, as aulas logo voltariam.

- Se importa se eu for com você? – Jesse perguntou com o rosto iluminando. Ele também não estava se saindo bem na matéria de Jackson.

- Não.

- Ok. Até mais pessoal. – Jesse acenou e puxou Aislyn para do dormitório masculino.

- Acho que nós sobramos. – Al disse. Ro sorriu.

- É. – Ela murmurou, recostando a cabeça no sofá e fechando os olhos. – Al?

- Sim?

- Obrigado. – Ela disse. – Se você não tivesse trazido o Mapa do Maroto para a minha avó eu não estaria viva.

Al sorriu.

- Não tem de quê. – Ele disse.

Silêncio se instalou no lugar.

- Ro?

- Hum?

- ...

Rosaly abriu os olhos e encarou Alvo. Ele estava sério e a fitava intensamente.

- O que foi, Al?

- Eu fiquei muito preocupada com você, sabe? – Ele disse desviando o olhar dela. – Quando a diretora e sua vó voltaram... Você... Você estava desmaiada e coberta de sangue. Eu pensei o pior.

Ro sorriu.

- Eu estou bem, não estou?

- Agora sim. Mas a questão é que você enfrentou sua morte sozinha. Você sabia que corria risco e não falou nada conosco. Podíamos ter ajudado...

- Eu não queria envolvê-los nisso. – Ro o interrompeu. – Se fosse para alguém morrer, este alguém devia ser eu. Vocês não tinham que se envolver na minha batalha pessoal.

- Mas...

- Al, vocês são meus melhores amigos e eu amo vocês. Mas existem coisas que eu preciso fazer sozinha. – Ela disse séria.

Al suspirou.

- Quando você e a Aislyn combinarem de se encontrar me manda uma coruja, tá? – Ele disse.

Ro sorriu.

- Pode apostar.

A morena se aproximou de Al e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela sabia que Al a entendia, ela sentia como se tivessem uma espécie de ligação, e ele seria o único a lhe concordar com as decisões dela. Sabia que Al estava lá para tudo.

Seus dedos tocaram o pequeno pingente de coração que estava sobre sua roupa. Parte do seu passado havia emergido, embora ainda houvessem coisas que ela não sabia, mas tentaria descobri-las. Não sozinha. Para isso ela podia contar com seus amigos.

Podia contar com sua nova família.

* * *

**N/A: Own i.i**

**Gente, nem acredito. Capítulo 18. Capítulo final. Essa fic chegou ao fim. *enxuga as lágrimas***

**Eu não coloquei um "Fim" aí no final do capítulo pq não é bem o fim da história. Se Kami-sama quiser, ainda teremos a continuação. Êee! *grilos ao fundo***

**Ai gente, é a última N/A e eu falando besteira .**

**Bom, primeiramente eu queria agradecer a todos os meus leitores que me acompanharam desde o início da fic, tanto os q deixaram seus reviews quanto os q não deixaram. Se não fossem por vcs, eu não teria passado do capítulo 5 q era a quantidade de capítulos q eu tinha feito quando comecei a postar essa fic. Obrigado, de verdade.**

**Também queria me desculpar pelo final. Talvez alguns de vcs tivessem esperando q o Tanatos morresse, mas eu realmente não pretendia matá-lo na primeira parte da série. O final não ficou lá essas coisas, mas eu achei apropriado. Ela deixa bastante espaço para uma continuação e eu farei uma :D'**

**Well, espero que vcs tenham gostado. Quem quiser conversar comigo para dar sugestões, elogios ou criticar pode me add no MSN, orkut, Myspace e/ou twitter. Vcs encontram os links no meu profile. ^^**

**Bem, como um último pedido, eu peço q vcs deixem reviews. Este é o último capítulo da fic eu gostaria mesmo de saber o q vcs acharam da história. Façam uma garota com quase dezesseis anos feliz , deixem reviews e encham a caixa de mensagens dela antes do níver dela, rs *-***

**Agora falando sério, meu níver é daqui a dois dias (dia 17/06), então eu realmente ficaria feliz de ganhar esses reviews de presente de aniversário. Eu preciso de incentivo pq ultimamente eu tenho achado q to desperdiçando minha vida fazendo essas fanfics --'**

**Ah, eu preciso agradecer de novo. *-* (Vamos começar com a lista)**

**Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer à **_Ana Masen Cullen _**(Aninha *-*) que foi a primeira pessoa a comentar na fic. Também queria agradecer demais à**_Batulizah_**, **_Aislyn Matsumoto_**, **_Patilion_**, **_Layla Black_**, e a todas as leitoras especiais q leram minha história.**

**Amo todas vcs!**

**Ok, agora que a N/A tá gigante vou me despedir.**

**Até mais pessoas. Logo logo vamos no ver novamente.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


End file.
